My Little Pony: Friendship Is Murder
by Mr. Carnage
Summary: The first adventure of Mr. Carnage. A detective must solve a disturbing murder case in the town of ponyville, there he will gain a new assistant in Rainbow Dash and try to discover the identity and shocking motive behind Equestria's first serial killer in over 300 years.
1. Chapter 1: A Rainbow Awakening

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to my second story ever, if you liked this chapter please leave a positive review if you didn't like it then leave some constructive critism for me to look at, it will only make me better.**

**If you like the picture for the story the link to the artist is right here: art/The-Detective-Pony-284881766**

Chapter 1: A Rainbow Awakening

He laid there on the grass for a long time; he had no sense of time as he had no watch with him, so for all he knew, he had been there for minutes or hours. The reason he had laid there for so long was that when he arrived at his new destination, he looked down to the sickening discovery to see that he, indeed, had hooves.

The discovery basically made him give up on all future plans momentarily, and just decide to randomly lay on the nearest patch of grass. As he looked around from his prone position, he saw what looked like a forest to one side to him, and what looked like a town on the other.

Mr. Carnage already knew from being here for such a short time that this was going to be a difficult case but he also knew that he could not just lie here all day hoping for something to happen; this sort of thing had happened before where the event he had to stop would normally come to him, but this time he thought the best thing he could do was seek the problem out.

"Hay you, you alright down there?"

Lying on his back, he heard a voice calling out to him from above; as he looked up he saw what he could only describe as a 'flying pony'. Carnage was perplexed on how the pony was indeed flying, but decided the best course of action would not to freak out, but instead acknowledge the other pony's existence "Um…hi."

The pony in question managed to float down in from of him so now he could use his trained mind to figure out more of what exactly he was dealing with: the pony appeared to be a female (he didn't check underneath her, I can assure you), she had a blue fur coat, but to be more precise, it appeared to be the colour cyan, which was one of his favourites, along with a set of purple eyes and beautiful wings. Mr. Carnage quickly checked the side of his body and noticed that he did not have wings himself.

The most distinctive part about her was her beautiful flowing rainbow mane which he could only describe as gorgeous. He also noted he had an odd mark on his flank which was in the shape of a magnifying glass, this peeked his curiosity and he looked at the rainbow haired pony's flank to if see she had a mark also; hers was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. He then realised that the mare was now looking at him with a cross expression on her face. "Hay buddy, keep your eyes on my face."

Carnage realised that his action had been interpreted ass (I mean as) inappropriate, so he quickly apologized.

"I am most sorry. I would not dream of acting like that; I am a gentlecolt, after all."

The pony looked at him, confused

"Huh? Don't ya mean gentlecolt?"

Now Carnage looked confused, but decided to play along.

"Ah yes of course, sorry a simple slip of the tongue."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment, with neither of them saying a word until the cyan pony decided to bring the unbearable quiet surrounding them like a veil to an end "So, uh, yeah... who are you, anyway?"

Carnage's eyes opened wide "Ah, of course; forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Carnage." He said, bowing his head to her

"Huh... weird name. What's your first name?"

Carnage thought for a second before answering.

"It is just Mr. Carnage."

"You don't have a first name?"

"Well…"

"Is Mr. your first name?"

"No, it's…-"

"Ah, I don't really care. I'm bored."

Carnage noted that the pony in front of him was rather blunt, but that kind of attitude was something that he appreciated; in his line of work he didn't appreciate being bullshitted around with, and he assumed neither did the pony in front of him.

"So what is your name then?"

"Oh, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest and most awesome flyer in all of Equestria."

He realised that the pony was not short on confidence or arrogance, but decided not to question her on this amazing right she seemed to most likely give herself, thanks to her, though, he could at least identify the country he was in. Dash suddenly asked the obvious question;

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh... I was just taking a stroll."

"I've never seen you around here."

"No, you wouldn't have; I'm not from around here."

He looked over to his right to see the town "what town is this?"

"Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"he thought. "That doesn't make any sense, why would you name a place after your species? We don't have a place called Human Town!"

Rainbow Dash broke his train of thought.

"Where are you from?"

Oh crap what do I tell her "Um... I'm... from... London."

_Oh shit!_ he thought to himself, realising he named his actual place of birth.

"London...? I've never heard of it."

"Oh, you wouldn't have, it's a very small area pretty far from Ponyville."

He cringed every time he said the name of this place; I mean come on... PONYVILLE!

"You're a pretty weird Unicorn, you know that?"

_Unicorn?_ he thought.

"I gotta go and get some sleep, see ya I guess."

Just like that, before Mr. Carnage could say another word, Rainbow Dash had zoomed off somewhere towards the direction of Ponyville.

He was still puzzled at her for calling him a unicorn, so he got his left hoof and reached up to his forehead; there he felt a large horn resting on the top of his head. He was also surprised at how surprisingly adept he was at using his own body, especially how he found it surprisingly easy to walk around on four legs, but he summed this up as something that must come naturally to ponies.

He spied a small puddle of water on the ground next to him and took this opportunity to see exactly what he looked like as a 'unicorn'.

The first thing he took in was his green coat, it was an Irish green, he attributed this to his half-Irish lineage. He realised that his face actually looked like his human face (minus the extended nose). His eyes were also a green that matched his eye colour in pony form also his hair colour matched his mane and tail; a coal black. He always got annoyed when ponies said it could be a very dark brown, he was proud of his black hair as he knew it was natural, unlike others who needed to dye theirs black.

His mane didn't look the same as Dash's; unlike hers it was more spiked and all over the place. He never really fussed about hair in that sense so he attributed this again to being formerly human. He even noticed a stubble covering the bottom half of his face, "How does a pony even get a stubble?"

With the understanding that his pony appearance was heavily affected by his human appearance and characteristics, he theorised that the magnifying glass on his flank was in relation to his profession being that of a detective

_Hmmm... then is the rainbow one's ability creating rainbow lightning bolts?_

As he went into deep thought again, he was interrupted yet again, but not by somepony talking but a very faint scream coming from the direction of Ponyville.

In a split second his brain had already summed the direction it was coming from, how far the pony was in proximity to him, the gender of pony screaming (in this case, a mare) and finally, his brain had switched him into gear to follow the scream and find out who it was, and (I'd suggest saying "more importantly" here) if they indeed needed help.

There Mr. Carnage ran off, towards the centre of... Ponyville *shudder*.

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stand back I'm a Detective!

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the continuation of my second story ever, if you liked this chapter please leave a positive review if you didn't like it then leave some constructive critism for me to look at, it will only make me better. On a side note I am also currently writing a mass effect story entitled Mass Effect: the lost and forgotten, if you like the games please read what i have of the story so far and review as it will help me write more chapters, thank you.**

**So far Mr. Carnage has discovered that he is a Pony, has meet a pegasi called Rainbow Dash and is off to investigate a mysterious scream he heard in the town of Ponyville.**

Chapter 2: Stand back I'm a Detective!

He ran; he ran as fast as his legs could take him. All he thought about was getting to the source of the scream. He took in all the places he was passing, getting a sense of the geography of the town he was in, in case he got lost and needed to retrace his steps.

He knew he was getting closer to the noise, at the least; all the math's and calculations inside his brain were trying to figure out the exact location of the original scream, from experience, he knew it wasn't a scream of someone (or somepony in this case) that was about to die but rather a scream from something that had been scared by someone, whether this be a killer running away or someone discovering a dead body

_God, it's depressing that I can tell all that just from someone's scream_ he thought to himself.

He entered what seemed to be the town square; to the best of his knowledge, at least, and his eyes were immediately drawn to three ponies: a green pony holding tightly onto a light yellow coloured pony lying on the ground, who seemed to be burying her face into the yellow coloured ponies coat, and another who appeared to be recoiling in fear. He quickly theorized that this was the pony that had screamed earlier, and from experience he already knew that the pony lying on the ground was dead.

He trotted over to the two ponies and the corpse as slowly as he could so he would not frighten them, however the pink pony spotted him and screamed again, this got the green ponies attention as she turned around to face him, Mr. Carnage stood on his two back legs and put his two front hooves out in a none threatening gesture "Please calm down, my name is…"

Before he could speak, he was cut off by the pink mare lying in a cowering position on the ground "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

The green mare asked in a threatening tone "Are you the one who did this to Bon-Bon!"

Mr. Carnage knew the situation could quickly turn volatile, and so he quikly took in the two ponies in front of him; the pink mare's mane was pink but also had a shade of light pink going through it, the mark on her flank three flowers.

_Might be something to do with gardening_, he thought to himself.

The green pony had a silver and white mane and tail which seemed to really suit her, he wondered if the ponies dyed their manes or if it was natural; however, this line of thought was immediately stopped as he remembered the volatile situation that he was in.

"Excuse me, my name is Mr. Carnage, and I am a detective, please forgive my intrusion, but I am presuming that the pony lying there is in fact dead."

The green pony wiped a small tear that was coming down from her eye "Yes, her name is Bon-Bon."

"And may I know both of your names, also?"

Both Ponies looked at each other, the pink pony appeared to be traumatized and so she could not speak anymore so the green pony spoke for the two of them "My name is Lyra and this is Cheerilee."

"Thank you. Now, Miss Lyra, I need to examine the body, so…"

Lyra suddenly became angry "No! You can't touch her, I don't even know if you're telling the truth!"

Mr. Carnage looked around and realized that a lot of the town had been awakened by the noise and were now converging towards them, there were more than he would have previously anticipated, he knew that potential evidence could be destroyed if the townsfolk all convened convereged around the body. He heard the commotion from them knowing that one by one they would all see the body.

"Oh my Celestia."

"Is that Bon-Bon?"

"This is awful!"

"Who is that green Colt?"

Paranoia can set in fast in a small community and hostility can spread even faster to an outside stranger as soon as someone believes that the stranger in question is trouble or has done something wrong.

He knew he had only moments before not only potential evidence would be destroyed, but also he would have a very angry mob on his hands that would most likely direct their anger towards him. Mr. Carnage ran towards the body and stood just next to Lyra, he waved his hooves in the air and called out to the towns people, "Everyone, stand back I'm a detective and I cannot let any of you potentially contaminate any evidence to the murder by walking all over the crime scene."

The towns people started to talk amongst themselves again, "She was murdered!"

"Who could do this?"

"Sweet Celestia, help us!"

Then someone called out from the crowd "Hey! How do we even know if you are really a detective?"

Carnage realized he had no way of proving his credentials; he had nothing on him at all to even prove his identity. Another pony then called out, "I've never seen you here before; how do we know that you weren't the one who killed her!"

_Damn it, they're getting violent!_ he cursed himself in his own head; he looked beneath him and saw Lyra still burying her head into the pony that Mr. Carnage thought must have been her lover, and Cheerilee was now focusing on the crowd, which was steadily getting more and more agitated, and, at this rate, might attack him at any moment. Suddenly his saving grace would come in the form of a voice from above.

"What are you all talking about? Of course he's a detective."

When Mr. Carnage looked up he saw a familiar, beautiful rainbow tail. He was entranced with it as the tail and the pony it was connected to floated down next to him; she stood up against the hastily formed mob and spoke, "Look at his flank! It's a magnifying glass."

The crowed all turned their attention to Mr. Carnage's flank, which was indeed marked with a magnifying glass.

"Why don't you all put 2 and 2 together and realize that he must be a detective because he has a magnifying glass cutie mark?"

Carnage muttered to himself "Cutie mark, so that's what it's called…"

The crowd appeared to calm down significantly as they conversed among themselves.

"Thank you very much, Miss Dash; if you hadn't arrived when you did I would have been in a lot of trouble, I believe I owe you one."

"You're still kind of weird, but I get this feeling from your cutie mark that you can actually help here; besides, I know you're not the killer because you were sleeping in the grass up on the hill just a minute ago."

"Well, there is no way of knowing the exact time of death at this current time, but I see your logic."

Carnage quickly spied the time on a nearby clock: 12:30. He would have to remember that.

"Miss Dash, I must ask one more favour from you."

"Yeah, what?"

"I need you to keep the other ponies from touching the crime scene, they could inadvertently contaminate important evidence."

Dash flew up a foot from the ground "I don't really know what that means, but ok. If you think it's important I trust you."

Trust; it's a hard thing to gain from a complete stranger, but once it is gained, it can indeed become invaluable. Rainbow Dash flew above the crowd issuing orders "Ok everypony back away there is nothing to see here, Hey! That means you too Derpy."

Carnage noted the grey flying pony getting near the crime scene but being turned around by Dash. He also noted the distinction and odd direction of her eyes; she didn't look well.

Carnage turned his attention back to the body; Lyra was now looking up at him and Cheerilee seemed to have regained some composure and was standing up on all fours, "Miss Lyra you have to let me…"

"No! You can't, I told you didn't I? I don't care what Dash says, you still may be lying."

He understood she was distraught but his patience was running thin, "Miss Lyra, if you want the pony who killed your lover to be caught, then you must allow me to examine the body."

Lyra looked up at him surprised, "But how did you…"

It was quite obvious that they were more than close friends but he took this as an opportunity "You can't hide anything from me Miss Lyra, I am a detective after all."

Lyra looked back at the body of the one she loved and then looked back at Mr. Carnage who had a sense of warmth and trust coming from his green eyes; she slowly nodded her head to say that he could and slowly stepped away from her body, Mr. Carnage didn't waste any time in case Lyra suddenly changed her mind.

Both Mares stood quietly to the side while Carnage looked over the body of Bon-Bon, he could now see her mane which was a dark purple with a pink streak going through it; it was the same for her tail also

_Seriously, why do all these ponies have such weird manes, and they all seem to really complement their coats… Oh, damn it, I'm losing my train of thought again._

He refocused on the task before him; he spotted her cutie mark, which was three sweets, and guessed that from this and her name she worked in the confectionary business. He immediately spotted the cause of death as being a sliced throat, but at this time he could not tell if it was done by a blade or some other instrument, the most disturbing part, however, was that her front left hoof had been carefully removed, the entire hoof was missing from her leg, he started to talk to himself "the pony behind this certainly wanted to make sure they got the hoof intact, why?"

He quickly scanned the scene around him, but could only find small drops of dry blood from the pool of blood left from Bon-Bon's sliced throat, he looked around and saw Cheerilee and Lyra consoling each other, Cheerilee appeared to be able to talk again which reminded him that he would have to interview the two ponies to see if they saw anything that he missed.

Just then two large ponies appeared behind him, approaching the body. Rainbow Dash saw this, too, and since she had pretty much dispersed the mob, she zoomed next to Mr. Carnage. The two appeared to be guards. One of them spoke "What is happening here!"

Mr. Carnage took a step forward to address them "This pony has been murdered, I need you two to get her to a doctor or coroner and tell me her exact time of death and any other info that I might need."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Carnage and now I'm officially the detective working this case."

"You can't just do that, and who do you think you are, ordering us around? We only take orders from princess Celes…"

"I don't care who you take orders from, if you want this killer to be caught then you will take this body to a doctor and get me the information that I need!"

There was a moment of silence where all the ponies in the area who were all staring at Mr. Carnage; even Rainbow Dash herself couldn't look away. The guards suddenly picked up the body as carefully as they could and carried it off, presumably to a hospital, Dash finally found the right words to say.

"Wow, I'm impressed; you totally told those guards"

Carnage turned to her, "Why thank you, Miss Dash, but this is not the time, I still need to interview Lyra and Cheerilee privately."

Carnage walked over to the two ponies and said "Listen, I know the two of you have had a rough night and it's late, but I need both of your accounts on how you found the bodies, so I will need to interview you both privately."

Cheerilee asked, "But where, though? It's late and our houses aren't safe enough with this killer running about."

Carnage knew that she had a good point. Where could he interview them in a safe location at this time of night? His attention was drawn to Rainbow Dash walking up to him, it appeared she just had a conversation with two ponies, both had odd manes, a white pony with a purple mane and a pink pony with a pink mane, he also noted that the white pony had fainted and the pink one was trying to revive her,

_She probably fainted when Dash told her that there had been a murder_, he thought.

Dash trotted up to him and said "If you need a place to interview them, you could use Twilights house."

This caught his interest, "Would she mind at all?"

"Probably not, if you tell her the reason you need to use it. It's also a library, so there will definitely be a nice quiet place to talk to them, and she is really good with magic so she can keep the place protected while the three of you talk."

"Well that sounds good to me; can you two meet us there in a minute when you're ready?"

The two mares nodded their heads in agreement.

"Excellent. Then we will meet you there."

Carnage was following Rainbow Dash to the library. The walk was silent at first, but halfway into the journey Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Dash's cheeks were a light shade of red when she said this; Carnage knew it must have taken her a lot to swallow her pride and say that, but he was confused to exactly why she was apologizing.

"Sorry what exactly?"

"You know, calling you weird earlier, I mean you are weird but your also kinda cool."

Carnage smiled "Well when I got a compliment like that from the best flyer in all of Equestria, I guess I should feel pretty damn honoured."

Dash's cheeks became a little redder but the two of them were stopped at the front door of Twilight Sparkles library.

**The question now is what will they learn from the interviewees and will they actually have a suspect to chase, find out next chapter.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) A like would also be appreciated.**


	3. Ch3:The Great love triangle of Ponyville

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to the continuation of my second story ever, if you liked this chapter please leave a positive review if you didn't like it then leave some constructive critism for me to look at, it will only make me better, and leave a like, everytime I see a new one it helps motivate me to write.**

**Mr. Carnage has found a murder and two potential suspects too interview, he has also found an assistant in Rainbow Dash and they are about to see if they can use the library to set up the interrogations.**

Chapter 3: The great love triangle of Ponyville

When they arrived at the door of Twilight Sparkle's library/house Mr. Carnage realised that the house was in fact a hollowed out tree, "Wow that is really cool."

Dash turned to him, "Really? It's just a tree."

"Miss Dash you should learn to appreciate the smaller things in life, you will live a much happier life that way."

Rainbow dash didn't really understand what Carnage was saying but did not question it, Dash proceeded to knock on the door three times, Carnage took this opportunity too quickly ask a question "Can your friend be trusted with anything that could be overheard by her."

Rainbow nodded "Course, Twilight is a regular egghead like you so she knows when to keep things too herself."

Mr. Carnage didn't know how to respond after being compared to an egg, he'd been called worse, believe me far worse, but there was something about being compared to an egg that hit him the wrong way, before he could say anything about it Rainbow added "Anyway if that weren't enough, like me, she's one the elements of harmony, magic, so trust me when I say anything said in the room will remain confidential."

Something Dash said caught his attention "Elements of harmony?"

"Oh you don't know? Well you see…"

Before Dash could say anything more she was cut off by the door being opened by a very small dragon in a nightgown, "Can I help you…oh hi Rainbow Dash, do you want to see Twilight?"

"Yeah Spike, could you get her for us?"

"Sure, Twilight! Rainbow Dash and a weird Green colt are here to see you!"

_"What makes me weird?"_ he thought to himself, as the dragon went inside he noticed that despite being woken up just a minute he didn't seem tired at all, before he could continue his ponderings a purple mare stepped before them in the doorway, she had a darker purple mane and tail with a pink stripe between them and her cutie mark was that of a star _"Maybe it has something to do with astrology or something,"_ the purple mare greeted them "Hey Rainbow what brings you here so late? I was just writing my notes from my recent experiment and…"

Twilight noticed the colt standing next to Rainbow Dash, "And I see that you have brought a friend, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my name is Mr. Carnage."

As he said this he bowed his head to her, "May we come in, I must ask you for something."

"Oh…um…sure I guess if Rainbow Dash knows you then I suppose its OK."

The two ponies followed Twilight into her house, as he stepped inside all he could see were books stretching all around the library, Carnage had always been surprisingly indifferent about books, he would read one gladly, but if it was something that had been adapted too film or TV then he would watch that, like the Sherlock Holmes stories, they stopped in the middle of the room as Twilight addressed them "My name is Twilight Sparkle, apprentice too Princess Celestia herself."

Mr. Carnage was about to make a sarcastic comment like [i]'Oh well excuse me for not bowing'[/i] but decided against it as he would have to ask her for her assistance in a moment, then Spike strutted up next to Twilight, "I'm Spike, I work as Twilights slave."

Twilight shot him a threatening glare "Oh…I…mean assistant, but I kinda end up helping all the ponies in the town."

Carnage was interested by this confession, "You mean that you're the local handyman."

"Nah, I just help everypony, I help Fluttershy count her animals, bring Pinkie and the cakes food supplies, oh and of course…Rarity."

Carnage took note that the subjects eyes had turned into hearts as soon as he said her name, also hearts were appearing above his head and bursting, and most intresting of all he gained levitation as he was hovering mere centimetres off the floor.

Rainbow Dash felt the need to tap him on the head to snap him out of it, and he looked like he was waking from an intense daydream.

Twilight had decided an explanation was in order "Don't mind him, he just has a massive crush on Rarity."

Spike was shocked at this "What! Twilight why would you tell him that."

Carnage felt it was best to reassure him "Trust me Spike, I'm a detective I had already figured it out, and I promise to keep your secret too myself."

Spike scratched the back of his head, "Was it that obvious?"

Twilight and Dash let out a small chuckle, obviously everypony knew about his 'secret' but he did not dwell on this, Twilight decided to add "And my pet owl and secondary assistant, Owloysius, is ill right now and our friend Fluttershy is treating him at her cottage near the Everfree forest."

Carnage took in every piece of information that was being given to him, Fluttershy, Everfree forest, Owloysius, every tiny scrap of info mattered, especially when there were virtually no clues to the killer's identity at the crime scene, Twilight had decided to get to the point "So what can I do for you, Mr…?"

"Carnage, it's Mr. Carnage"

Dash said his name with a sense of pride for remembering it, Carnage went straight to the point "Well you see Miss Sparkle, there is no delicate way to put this but several hours ago a murder was committed in the towns square."

Twilight gave a gasp "A murder! So that's what all that commotion was."

"Yes indeed, you see the victim was a pony named Bon-Bon, do you know her?"

"Yeah I'd seen her around, I know she was living with her marefriend Lyra."

"You see Miss Sparkle I need to interview the two ponies found at the scene of the crime, Cheerilee and Lyra, so Miss Dash here said I should ask you for the use of your library."

"Of course you can, I would be more than happy to help."

"Excellent, now they should be here soon, so all we have to do is wait for them too…"

His sentence was cut off by a sudden rumbling sound that was coming from the pit of his stomach, Dash immediately picked up on this "Looks like someone is hungry, actually come to think of it, I'm a little hungry too."

Twilight was feeling her generous self "Well I could get Spike to whip us up some Daffodil sandwiches for the three of us."

Carnage's mind said no as _'daffodil sandwiches'_ didn't sound very appetising at all but his belly was screaming _'OH GOD YES! FOOD!'_ on this rare occasion his stomach won out over his head, "Yes please, I could really go for something to eat before I interrogate the two of them."

With that Twilight called out to spike who was already in the kitchen and the three trotted in for some food.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after the meal had been completed and eaten, Carnage felt like he was in heaven, who knew he would enjoy a daffodil sandwich so much, Rainbow had finished before him and was reading what Carnage saw as something called 'Daring Doo and the terror of the gem dragon', Twilight who was sitting across from him noticed how much Carnage enjoyed the meal as he was rubbing his belly and still licking his lips "Yep, Spike can make a good meal for any pony, despite only eating gems."

"Gems?"

Spike got down from the side table where he was cleaning a plate and explained "Yep I can only eat gems, you know like diamonds, rubies, emeralds, any gem you can think of, I can eat it."

Carnage was genuinely intrigued by this, but before he could ask any more questions there was a knock on the door, *knock, knock*.

Spike walked towards the sound, Carnage watched him walk "It's nice to see someone walking on two legs for a change," he missed his legs, they weren't anything special but they were his legs, in fact he really missed his hands, now he had hooves but he was surprised by the fact he had no problem holding things, "Wait a minute, that's not physically possible, how can I and the other ponies be able to pick up things and hold them with such ease?" he decided that if he questioned too much then he may inadvertently rip a hole in the universe, besides the suspects were being escorted in by Spike "Come in, the detective is just finishing off his food so just sit over there…"

As Lyra and Cheerilee timidly entered the library, Dash threw down her book in a threatening manner (Twilights eyes showed absolute horror at this) and flew right up into the faces of the ponies "Alright suspects were on to you, which one of you did it?"

Carnage's eyes opened in horror at what Rainbow was doing _"What in god's name does she think she's doing?"_ Dash continued on her tirade as Lyra and Cheerilee were cowering in fear "We know it had to be one of you two, I mean who else could it have been? So you might as well confess now or Mr. Carnage here is going to make you confess one way or another and his new assistant will be…"

Carnage was at boiling point "Rainbow Dash! We do not threaten suspects!"

Dash looked back at him in shock "But…I…"

"You do not accuse ponies (or people) of murder like that with no evidence in order to back up all of your claims, now apologise too Miss Lyra and Miss Cheerilee now!"

Rainbow landed on the ground in a huff, she pouted and tears were starting too well up in her eyes, she said in a low tone "Sorry."

Carnage calmed down slightly when he saw that Cheerilee and Lyra stood up, regaining their manner, Twilight still sat there at the table but remained completely silent and Spike had vanished, he presumably didn't like the shouting and decided to leave, Carnage spoke in a calm tone "Now really I should kick you out, but if you calm down and stay quiet you may stay."

Dash turned her head away from him, her cheeks were red again and a few tears could be seen "Okay, thank you."

She slowly walked towards the chair that she was reading her book and resumed but was now burying her head, trying to hide it from Carnage's line of sight, Carnage returned his attention to the two ponies standing in the door way, he cleared his throat "I do apologise for that, we are all on edge from the recent events and I hope we will be able to talk quietly and calmly."

Cheerilee spoke "It's fine, but may I request to speak first, I must be in school first thing tomorrow."

_"Ah, so she is a teacher, she is very committed that even after this she will still come in to school the next day"_ Carnage felt that she wasn't the killer and was tempted to let her go now but he had to get all the details "You may go first Miss Cheerilee, let's talk upstairs, may I use your room Twilight?".

Twilight turned to him "Oh yes of course, but could I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure, please go ahead Miss Cheerilee, Miss Lyra please relax down here, as soon as I'm done with Miss Cheerilee I will call you up, okay?"

Lyra nodded silently and went off to find a book to read and while Cheerilee went upstairs Mr. Carnage trotted up too Twilight curious to exactly what she wanted, "Listen I know you're the detective and you take your work seriously but please go easy on Rainbow Dash, she was trying to help and she's the most loyal pony I know, hell she's the element of loyalty after all."

Carnage would of asked more about these elements but was completely fixated on a very sad looking Rainbow Dash, normally he kept emotion out of work but was saddened to see her like this, "Yeah I know, but you can't threaten suspects when you need to gain their trust, hopefully I will be able to regain that during the interrogations."

Twilight nodded in agreement "But she's also a very passionate pony, couldn't you just talk to her?"

He knew she was right and knew what he had to do, he approached Dash slowly, she dared to turn around to face him, they looked at each other a moment with neither willing to upset the other but Carnage decided to make the first move "Hey."

She replied meekly, lacking her usual energy "Hey."

"Listen um…I'm sorry for shouting earlier."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

Her eyes betrayed her, they were starting to water up again so Carnage decided to lighten her mood "Um…would you like to help me interrogate the suspect?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up as soon as she heard his offer put before her, she turned to him with a large smile on her face "What! Really?"

"Only if you want to of course I would completely understand if you didn't, would you like to?"

She jumped up on the chair in excitement "Would I?"

Dash saw by the smile on Carnage's face how excited she had reacted, she reverted from acting like a fangirl to her normal cool approach in order to keep her reputation intact for being the most awesome pony ever and someone who is followed, not a follower, "I mean sure, whatever, it's not like I've got anything better to do than read crummy books."

She quickly kicked the book behind her out of eyesight, Carnage gave her a nod and a smile "Alright then let us go Miss Dash there are suspects to interrogate."

Dash flew up a little from the ground and her energy appeared to return to her "Right!"

She let out a quiet squeal of excitement, Carnage nodded to Twilight letting her know that he was ready and two of them headed upstairs.

* * *

When they arrived in twilights room something about it made Mr. Carnage feel nostalgic, his memories had somewhat become corrupted from the constant leaps to different realities, he read a collection of books about a kid going to a wizard school but for the life of him he couldn't remember what they were called.

The room had a single bed with Cheerilee sitting at the foot of it, the quilt had stars on it and what appeared to be dolphins _"Wouldn't be surprised if they could talk too"_ thought Mr. Carnage.

There was also a basket like bed in front of Twilights bed which he presumed was for Spike, the window was right next to the bed, it had yellow curtains and a telescope pointed looking out the direction of the window, there was also another section of books which he presumed was for Twilights personal enjoyment, he noticed there were no other places to sit, "Rainbow, would you mind getting two other chairs from downstairs for me."

Still hovering in the air she raised her hoof too salute him "On it boss."

She moved at light speed downstairs, Carnage turned to Cheerilee "Now Miss Cheerilee I…"

Dash had zoomed back with two chairs before Carnage could finish his sentence and placed them just behind him facing the bed, Dash spoke enthusiastically "Here you go boss."

She had a wide smile on her face as she presented the chairs, Carnage was amazed at her speed _"Damn she can move fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she really was the fastest flyer in Equestria"_ he noticed he was being watched earnestly by Dash "Oh…thank you Rainbow Dash."

Carnage sat in the right chair and motioned Rainbow to sit next to him in the left, which she did, Carnage picked up where he left off, "Now Miss Cheerilee I would like you to tell me what you were doing and how you found the body."

Carnage never needed paper to take notes, his mind was like a sponge that soaked up all the information, "Oh let me see, I was marking papers for the foals that I teach at the school, I remember they all did very well and it was getting late so naturally I decided it was best to return home."

Rainbow was remaining silent this time, learning from her previous error, Carnage asked a question "What time did you decide to return home?"

"Oh…um lets see I think I left the school much later than I usually do because I was buried with other work, I think I left at ten past twelve."

Carnage noted the time she gave him, he remembered looking at the clock near the crime scene was about 12:30, "What time did you discover the body."

Cheerilee pondered this for a moment "Well I think the time was, 12:15."

"I see, was Lyra there when you arrived at the crime scene."

"Actually no she wasn't, when I found the body I was in shock and then I saw Lyra heading towards me, I screamed and fell backwards, and then you arrived a little while later."

"I see, so it was your scream that caught my attention."

Carnage looked at Dash for a moment and asked "Where did you fly off after we met?"

Dash had been looking down at the time of Carnage asking her the question, he appeared to break her concentration on whatever she was thinking about, "Uh…what?"

"You know when we first met you came across me lying in the grass."

"Oh well I went home to my house in the clouds but then I heard this really faint scream so I thought I should check it out and that's when I saw you nearly getting attacked by an angry mob."

Carnage felt like they had gained enough from Cheerilee "You may go now Miss Cheerilee, I see no reason to contain you further so may return to your home, I doubt the killer will come after you since you did not see him but when you go downstairs could you ask Miss Lyra to come and see us upstairs?"

Cheerilee gave him a nod "Thank you Mr. Carnage."

As she walked downstairs Carnage knew that he had a couple of moments to ponder and talk with Rainbow Dash, he was surprised by Dash's sudden outburst "Well that was a complete waste of time."

He turned to her in disbelief "What do you mean?"

"Well she didn't really tell us anything did she?"

Carnage's look of disbelief quickly changed to a smile, he let out a small chuckle and got off his chair to face her "Well Miss Dash I learned two things from her."

"What?"

Carnage went over to a desk and wrote something on a piece of paper, he then turned back to Rainbow Dash and handed her the paper, Dash studied the paper he gave her.

_12:10 – Cheerilee leaves school._

_12:15 – Cheerilee discovers body, Lyra arrives also almost immediately._

_12:20 – Mr. Carnage arrives._

"You see from the times she gave us we at least know that the murder occurred before quarter past twelve and now we can ask Lyra why she was after Bon-Bon."

Dash looked up at him "Wouldn't she have just heard the scream like we did?"

"No because the reason Cheerilee screamed was because she saw Lyra approaching and possibly was thinking she could have been the killer, but this thought probably left when she saw her embrace Bon-Bon the way she did."

Before they could continue they both saw Lyra coming towards them "Ah Miss Lyra please take a seat on the bed."

As Lyra sat down Carnage did the same on his chair and wasted no time asking Lyra the question on his mind "Why did you go out looking for Bon-Bon that night?"

Lyra was taken aback by the question "H-how did yo…"

Carnage finished her sentence "Know? I'm a detective, trust me when I say you won't be able to hide anything from me."

Lyra looked like she was trying to compose herself, "To tell you that, I have to go back a little bit, is that ok."

Carnage nodded his head to her "Please continue".

Lyra took a deep breath and began to tell her tale, "About two years ago me and Bonny became roommates, I had known her for a little bit now but I noticed that my reputation had changed, you see Bon-Bon was into mares and when I moved in with her everyone thought I was a filly-fooler".

Dash interjected "Wait, you're not?"

"It's hard to explain, I knew Bonny had a crush on me and since everyone thought it anyway I said what was the point of fighting against it, so I gave it a try, but I'm not like Rainbow who's always been into mares, but I kind of did like her."

Carnage was suddenly sad, he didn't know why but something she just said made him feel that way, he turned to Rainbow who had a look of utter bewilderment on her face, "What did you say?"

Lyra was confused "Um…about you liking mares?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Carnage felt happier again, he didn't know why, Lyra continued "But Rainbow everypony thinks that".

"WHY!"

"No one's ever seen you with a colt and you always hang out with mares so everyone thought…"

"Hey their just friends and…wait a sec."

Rainbow flew just above the top of the stairs and called down "Twilight do you think I'm gay?"

Twilight trotted up to the bottom of the stairs to face her friend "What? Of course I do Rainbow, everypony does."

A huge blush appeared on Dash's cheeks and she zoomed to the bedroom window and she screamed at the top of her lungs "EVERYPONY LISTEN UP! I AM RAINBOW DASH AND I AM NOT A FILLYFOOLER!"

Carnage felt sorry for the town's people who were just falling to sleep after the murder to be awoken by that revelation, Carnage stopped her there "Okay let's get this back on track, let me guess, a colt that you liked caught your eye."

Rainbow slowly few back to her seat in embarrassment as Lyra looked down in shame, she was having trouble now looking at anypony in the eye "Yeah, his name is Doctor Whooves."

Rainbow lit up, "Oh you mean that weird pony that everypony keeps seeing near a blue box?"

"Yeah him, I met him six months ago and we never really talked before but by circumstance we ended up seeing things that I can't tell you about and I kinda ended up falling in love with him."

Carnage took this chance to ascertain something "And let me make another educated guess, she found out on the night that she was killed."

"Yeah, he gave me a special present that day and I went back home and Bonny saw it, she quickly figured out what had been going on."

* * *

_That night…_

_Bon-Bon picked up a jewel that Lyra had accidently dropped; she had never seen a jewel like this before it looked like nothing from this earth, it was green and what looked like little white stars inside it, she looked at the label at the bottom 'a little something I want you to have so whenever you look at it, it will remind you that I love you, no matter how far apart we are, love from Doctor Whooves'._

_Bon-Bon looked at the mare that she had loved, Lyra could not look at her back in shame, there were no words that could describe what Bon-bon was feeling and all she could say was "You Bitch!"_

_She ran out of the house in tears leaving Lyra feeling guiltier than she had ever felt in her entire life._

* * *

Present…

Lyra continued "I did love her a little I guess, but I should never have been with her in the first place, and I love Whooves to pieces, I've felt closer to him in six months than I did with Bon-Bon in those two years, am I a bad pony?"

Rainbow was about to speak and Carnage knew what she was going to say so he stopped her by putting his hoof in front of her face, he rarely judged people (or ponies for that matter) as no one was perfect "No, you're not a bad pers…I mean pony, what time did she leave the house?"

"I think about five to twelve and I chased after her five minutes later, I was going to tell her that night, me and Whooves agreed on it, it was just bad luck she found out that way."

Carnage closed his eyes and processed all the info given to him, "Thank you Miss Lyra, it is clear to me now that you are not the killer, it should be safe for you tonight, so you may return home."

Lyra got down from her seat, "Thank you Mr. Carnage and please do everything that you can to find Bonny's killer, I know I didn't love her, but I cared about her."

He nodded his head and she left the room, Carnage got out of his chair and looked out the window in thought, he turned back to a curious looking Rainbow Dash and said "Well Miss Dash, it appears we have a new suspect…"

**Who is the new suspect Mr. Carnage is referring to? Find out next chapter.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Rainbow's Live

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to the continuation of my second story ever, a quick message to all the people who are currently following this story, I would very much like that all of you give this story a like if you haven't already, it will get me closer to getting this story on the main slide bar.**  
**Mr. Carnage has ascertained a lot from talking to Cheerilee and Lyra and discovered a possible link from the murder to a love triangle.**

Chapter 4: Where Rainbow's live

Dash looked at him with a bewildered expression, "Sorry did I just miss something? What do you mean, what suspect?"

Carnage turned to her with a smug expression on his face "Why isn't it obvious Miss Dash, Doctor Whooves is now our suspect number 1."

Rainbow shook her head at this "But that doesn't make any sense Carnage, he couldn't have killed her because they were going to tell her about their relationship anyway."

Carnage waved for Rainbow Dash to follow him downstairs and they began to walk "You only know Doctor Whooves as a funny pony with a blue box correct?"

"Yes."

"So we don't know the kind of pony that we are dealing with, he could be a nice and calm pony but he may also have a sudden violent side which could be brought about by the smallest thing."

When they reached the bottom floor Twilight had overheard what they were talking about "You think Doctor Whooves killed Bon-Bon?"

Carnage turned to her quickly and gave her a stern expression, "I don't think anyone killed anyone yet, I merely have a theory, innocent until proven guilty Miss Sparkle."

Twilight let out a small giggle "Good point."

"Do you know the suspect personally at all?"

Twilight shook her head "Not really, I must confess I heard Lyra's confession, I can't believe she would cheat on Bon-Bon like that."

"Miss Sparkle you should never judge another pony like that without knowing all of the facts, you do not know both sides of the story after all, this can cause nasty rumours and speculation to begin which may not be true, besides according to her she was the one seduced, whether she allowed it willingly is another matter entirely."

Twilight looked down "You're right sorry" She suddenly perked up "Oh that could be a good letter to the princess."

She clapped her hooves together in glee when Rainbow Dash interjected "But what are these theories that you came up with?."

Carnage thought for a moment, "Well you see Miss Dash this Doctor Whooves, by the way I question his status as an actual doctor could have a violent streak, he may have been on his way to confess with Lyra when he could have run into an upset Bon-Bon, she may have then shouted abuse at him which could have caused him to react violently and kill her."

Rainbow Dash thought about this, everything he just said made sense to her, Carnage added "But it could go deeper than that, it may have been his plan for her to get upset upon the discovery and run out the way she did, she could have ran right into him and then he could've taken that chance to kill her, however these are just theories that will be eliminated upon the discovery of the facts that contradict them and the thing that makes me question it being a moment of passion is the fact her hoof is missing indicating the killer…"

Twilight let out a large yawn, "Oh my is that the time, we really all should be getting to bed right now."

Carnage looked at the time Twilight was referring to, '2:00am' sleep was never really on his agenda as Carnage rarely got tired but he acknowledged that it would be best to get to sleep, however it occurred to him that he actually had no place to sleep at all, Rainbow Dash then asked him a question "So where are you staying carnage? Cause I guess you could stay at my place if you want."

Carnage looked at her, her body language was saying that she was bashful, she wasn't making eye contact with him instead she was looking down at her own front right hoof with was making circles on the ground in front of her, Carnage gave her a smile when she looked up at him "That sounds lovely, I'd love to stay with you."

Twilight interjected herself back into the conversation, "But Rainbow Dash, Carnage isn't a pegasi, he's a unicorn so he can't stay in the clouds with you."

Carnage realised how little he actually knew about this world, he had no clue that pegasi as they were called lived in clouds and apparently they were the only ones who could, he then spied something that could prove invaluable to him, it was a book entitled 'The history of Equestria – for younger years' the book in question wasn't very big and it appeared to be for younger ponies but it could give him all the info he needed, he noted that he would need to ask for it later.

Twilight then started to jump up and down in excitable glee, "Oh I know this gives me a perfect opportunity for a spell, Carnage would you like to cast it?"

Carnage rubbed his horn a little, he got the impression only unicorn's were able to cast magic, thus the horn but he had no clue how to use it so he made an excuse, "Oh I've never really been that good with magic, I've always been better with my brain, but what spell is this?"

Twilight began her explanation "Well you see a little while back me and the girls went to Cloudsdale…"

Carnage interrupted "Sorry I need to cut you off there, did you just say Cloudsdale?"

Twilight nodded her head in affirmation, "Right sorry I just needed to check."

_"Cloudsdale what a load of shit, and I thought Ponyville was bad"_ he thought to himself, Twilight continued "Anyway we got there with a special spell that lets any pony stay on the clouds, however because there were a number of us the spell was weakened and we couldn't stay there for very long but since you're the only one who requires the spell you should be able to stay there for as long as you want."

Carnage looked back to Rainbow Dash who seemed to nod at him in earnest so Carnage said to Twilight "Screw it lets give it a shot."

Twilight clapped her hooves together again and had a gleeful expression on her face "Wonderful, okay let's get right to it."

Twilight trotted back a couple of paces, her horn started to glow a purple and pink colour while Carnage started to feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he turned to Dash again who seemed to be taking cover behind a nearby chair which did not fuel Mr. Carnage with confidence at all, Twilight then called out to him, "Okay then, here we go!"

Before Carnage could back out he was zapped with a blinding energy which completely covered him, he felt his head suddenly hit the floor and he felt like he was going to pass out for a second but he quickly recovered, he then realised that he was now lying on the ground with Rainbow Dash and Twilight looking down at him, Rainbow seemed genuinely concerned "Are you alright?"

Carnage started to get up, "Yeah I think so, I don't feel any different."

Twilight just smiled "Good, that means it worked, you can now stay at Rainbow's house without fear of falling through the clouds."

"Well that's lovely, if the offer is still on the table."

He turned to Rainbow Dash who was trying not to show how happy she actually was about the situation "Oh yeah, I mean you should fell honoured about staying at the house of the most awesome pony in all of Equestria."

"I will be sure to keep note of that, but before we go, Twilight may I borrow a book from your vast library?"

"Oh of course you can, would you like me to help you find one in particular?"

Mr. Carnage simply waved his hoof in front of her "Oh no thank you, I have already spied the book that I am looking for, I will just get."

Carnage walked over to the bookcase where he saw it last, it was right there on the second shelf, he quickly peeked back to see what the other two were doing and they appeared to be in a conversation on whether Dash was ok with technically letting a stranger stay at her house, she appeared to be adamant on this, he quickly took the book he wanted and tried to keep it from the others sight.

He trotted back up to the other two and asked, "Are you ready to go Dash?"

"Yep I'm ready to go, see ya later Twi."

Twilight waved to them as they went to leave the library, "Goodnight everypony sleep well."

* * *

The flight to Rainbow dash's house had been interesting to say the least, Carnage had felt a mix between excitement and nervousness on the way up, and also a fear that Rainbow dash might accidently drop him but these fears did not prove reality as he and Rainbow Dash landed safely on the clouds, something that he never thought would actually happen to him, let alone that he would be sleeping on them tonight.

If he had to describe her house in one word it would be 'beautiful', the house as he suspected was completely made of clouds and it appeared to be surprisingly tall, there also appeared to be some sort of rainbow fountain that was coming from the side of the house, "Rainbow you have a very beautiful house, in fact it is almost as beautiful as yourself."

Carnage hadn't realised the comment he just made until he said it _"why did I just say that?"_ he thought to himself, he looked at Rainbow Dash to make sure he hadn't accidently crossed a line somewhere but was instead greeted with a blush and a smile, "Um thank you, that's kind of you to say."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment until Rainbow finally spoke, "You want to go inside or just stand out here all night?"

She said this with a playful expression on her face, one that Mr. Carnage could see "I don't know, it is a beautiful night out tonight, I've heard worst ideas than sleeping out here tonight."

Rainbow let out a little chuckle "C'mon lets go in."

The two of them trotted inside her house, as soon as they got inside it turned out to be what Carnage thought it would probably be, pretty much everything was clouds, the walls were clouds, the furniture were clouds, it was a white fluffy paradise, Carnage quickly put the book on a desk behind him where she couldn't see and got her attention elsewhere, "You know I actually have a question for you."

Dash turned to him "yeah?"

"When we were interviewing Lyra she told us the reason everybo…I mean everypony thought that you know, went the other way was because they never saw you with any Colts, now why is that may I ask?"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow to him "And why do you want to know that?"

"No reason in particular I'm just curious."

In truth Carnage didn't actually know why he was asking her this question, a lot of things he had done around her had left him rather confused, he chalked this up to himself trying to get used to the fact that he is now a pony and making rather odd statements but there was something about Dash, maybe it was her rainbow mane it was…beautiful after all, Dash then disrupted his thought process "Well I suppose it's ok to tell you, basically I don't really have any time for a coltfriend."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm trying to join the Wonderbolts."

"I'm sorry I don't know who they are."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped as soon as Carnage said it "What! You don't know who the Wonderbolts are."

Carnage was nervous, he was yet again in a situation where it appeared he should know something but didn't, he never liked these situations especially when it could give away that he isn't from the world he was in, "I'm sorry I just never heard of them."

"Wow London must have been like living under a rock."

Carnage didn't like her mocking the place he was born, but pressing the issue would get him nothing but aggravation, "So why don't you tell me about them."

"Oh my gosh where do I begin, the Wonderbolts are the greatest performers EVER! They do all these amazing moves and aerial tricks and I just know that one day I'm going to be one of them and it is going to be AWESOME!"

When Dash said awesome she made some sort of kissy face by squeezing her cheeks together, Carnage could tell that she was passionate about joining them one day, "But is that the only reason?"

Dash thought about it for a second, "Well when you join the Wonderbolts it's a on the road thing so I can't imagine being in love with another pony and not being able to see them, plus there's no ponies in Ponyville that I'm even interested in," _"well until recently I suppose"_ she added in her head.

Rainbow Dash looked at her clock "Wow look at the time it really is getting late."

She let out a nervous giggle as she probably wanted the conversation to end, "Indeed, it appears I will have to locate this Doctor Whooves tomorrow morning, can you show me my room?"

"Oh it's just to your right there, do you see it?"

Carnage turned to his right to see what looked like a small bedroom, "Oh and my bedroom is right there…not that I'm proposing anything I'm just saying if you need anything, hey you better not be getting any ideas."

"I assure you Miss Dash that the thought never crossed my mind for even a second."

Dash actually looked a little disappointed at this, "Well uh good night."

Before Carnage could say anything more Rainbow Dash had run upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her, Carnage wondered if he had inadvertently upset her but decided that she was probably just tired, he took this opportunity to grab the book he had borrowed from Twilights library and take it in with him, as he sat down on his new bed he realised he needed to go to sleep soon so he decided to look up just one section in the book tonight that had caught his interest, he read it aloud "the elements of Harmony."

* * *

Dash was doing her best to drift off to sleep, she tossed and she turned and she snuggled up to her bed the best she could but the same thought kept finding its way into her head, she let out a long sigh, wondering how long Carnage will have to stay, she hadn't known him long yet she felt like she could trust him in some weird way "What is it about him?"

She said this aloud to herself "He's so annoyingly polite and he's also really weird but, he's also honest and he seems really smart and in a weird way he's kinda cool."

She paused for a moment thinking back, realising that she has only known this pony for several hours now and he was already sleeping at her place, from this thought came some kind of admittance "Also apart from being cool, I guess he's also kinda cute."  
Moments later Rainbow Dash finally let the blissful arms of sleep take her as she had very pleasant dreams that night.

**Next chapter, the hunt for Doctor Whooves begins!**  
**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The game is a Whoove

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, Thank you to all the all the support I've received so far and to anyone new to the story, if you like this story check out the other one I'm doing on the site and on my Fanfiction page and leave a review and like ;)**

**With the number one suspect identified all is left is to find him, how hard can that be?**

Chapter 5: The game is a Whoove

He looked over the picture of his prey, Doctor Whooves, for all Mr. Carnage knew this Colt was the killer.

Carnage had woken up early despite getting to sleep vey late the previous night, he was staying at the house of his new beautiful (even thought he had trouble admitting it) acquaintance, he had previously mused over the idea that Rainbow Dash could turn out to be his femme fatale and noted that her whereabouts had not been proven last night so she was still on the suspect list however today he had one particular target and that was Doctor Whooves who as he suspected wasn't even a real doctor.

This Pony made him curious, although he would have no need for her hoof he was still the strongest suspect and the most likely to have killed her after Lyra was cleared of the crime in Mr. Carnage's eyes, he knew Lyra was not the killer because Cheerilee had said she arrived at the crime scene just after she did and when he interviewed her he just knew she wasn't the pony he was looking for, it was funny as he had become a sort of human (now pony) lie detector.

Although he had still not received an autopsy report he had learned about the elements of harmony which had been previously brought up by Rainbow Dash, they seemed to represent the virtues of friendship however they were now inside six ponies and one of these ponies was Rainbow Dash who represents the element of loyalty.

He allowed his thoughts to drift off the subject of the murder case for a moment and reflect on how his story began, he breathed a heavy sigh and began to talk to himself, "I had to accept that deal didn't I, I mean did I really have a choice, I was going to die if…"

He was interrupted from his ramblings by a familiar voice coming from the other room "Hey! If your awake come in here I've made breakfast."

Carnage felt the urge of food too resisting and it took him away from his reminiscing, he trotted into the other room to see a table with two plates of food on either side of them, Rainbow Dash greeted him "Morning."

"Morning."

Rainbow Dash turned to sit down but Mr. Carnage let his natural gentlemen instincts take over and ran to her seat and pulled it out for her, Rainbow Dash was a bit perplexed by this but did not fight the kind gesture "um…thanks."

Carnage then turned his attention to the food and what he saw at the breakfast table made him smile, waffles, it was something familiar to eat even though he did enjoy his daffodil sandwich it was nice to digest something he was used to, he eagerly sat down at the table and wasted no time in digging into the food given to him, he was always partial to the full English or a sausage bagel but the ponies here shared one trait from the ponies in his reality and that they were both vegetarians and he knew it was best not to ask for any meat as this might be seen as monstrous.

He realised that he was practically shoving his face into his food rather than eating like a normal pony, Rainbow Dash was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, "You really like waffles don't you?"

He regained his composure and smiled a warm smile, "I apologise for my rude behaviour Miss Dash, let us change the subject shall we?"

"OK, I actually have a question for you, how long are you staying?"

Carnage stopped eating, there was a sudden tension in the room that Carnage wanted to get rid of quick, "Well I suppose it depends on how long you will let me stay, ideally I would like to stay till the murder case is solved."

"That's fine, I've lived on my own for quite some time now so I suppose it's nice to have someone to talk to."

A slight blush creped on to Rainbow's face and she tried to conceal the best she could, Carnage thought small talk might help ease any further tension between them, "So did you sleep well last night."

Rainbow couldn't hide the smile that spread on her lips, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Carnage noted that she was twiddling her waffles with a fork, he realised that she was probably reminiscing about a dream that she had the previous night, "So did you have a good dream last night."

Rainbow looked up at him wide eyed in shock, Carnage looked into her purple eyes and was surprised how well they complemented her hair, Rainbow became more erratic "Uh yeah I did actually."

"What was it about?"

"Oh…it was nothing, it certainly wasn't about you…I mean why would you think that of course it wasn't about you, I mean I don't need to answer your questions Mr. smarty pants detective!"

Rainbow Dash just seemed to bury her face from Mr. Carnage's sight, Carnage was never good with woman or mares for that matter so he didn't think too much into it, he finished off his waffles and his orange juice and was getting ready to leave, "Alright I would appreciate it if you could drop me off into the town of Ponyville Miss Dash, I must find this Doctor Whooves."

Rainbow jumped up in a flash, "Can I come with you…I mean you know I don't have anything to do today so I might as well kill some time."

Carnage just gave her a smile, "I would love you to accompany me today Miss Dash, would you have any idea where I could find Whooves?"

Rainbow shook her head, "Sorry no clue, I would say we could look for his box but it keeps moving all over the place and I don't know how he does it."

Carnage thought for a moment, either Whooves has no idea he's a suspect and they might bump into him in the middle of town or he knows and has done a runner, there was only one option "We will have to go into town and ask around about his location."

Dash replied filled with enthusiasm "Awesome let's do it."

"Oh and Miss Dash."

"Yeah?"

"When you fly me into town today please this time could you not fly so fast, I would rather not end up as a pancake on the ground."

* * *

It appeared that Rainbow Dash didn't listen to Mr. Carnage as she seemed to go faster than the previous night, she flew the two of them to the edge of town just at the entrance, as soon as Rainbow Dash carefully dropped Mr. Carnage on the ground he leapt to the nearest patch of ground and kissed it, thankful that he was not dead.

Rainbow Dash just shook her head, "Come on don't be such a little filly."

Carnage breathed heavily and started to walk into the town "C'mon Miss Dash, the sooner we find Doctor Whooves the better."

Dash flew up next to him and the two started to walk side by side, "Do you think Lyra might have told him that he's a suspect?"

"I doubt it as I never told her he was a suspect, I suppose she might have guessed but she seemed serious that I catch the killer so I don't think she would have tipped him off."

"Unless they're in cahoots."

"I suppose anything's possible."

They got closer to the centre of the town, the streets were generally alive with Ponies all over the place but the stores were not seeing a lot of business today though, especially the stores that were nearer the crime scene, the general goal of the day was to hope the two of them run into Whooves, Rainbow asked why they didn't just ask other ponies for his location but Carnage explained that he didn't know how far this goes and any pony could warn him for whatever reason.

Carnage listened to many of the conversations going on around him, there was a lot of speculation to what was going on with the murder case, some felt that Lyra must have committed the crime while others thought it might be part of some greater conspiracy possibly linked to something called a 'Changeling', it was all just idle gossip to Mr. Carnage and it was something he just could not stand, "Your annoyed about the gossip aren't you?"

Carnage turned to Rainbow Dash, he was a little shocked that she guessed that "And how did you know that?"

"You tend to give off this brooding demeanour when your annoyed, I experienced it first-hand yesterday remember."

"Oh yeah sorry about tha…wait a second I don't brood!"

"Sure you don't, you keep telling yourself that."

"I don't! When have I ever been broody, never that's when and I take offence to such a comment."

"Oh come on I've known you for barely a day now and whenever your cross or thinking your officially the king of all broody ponies, when you have foals they will be the broody princes and princesses of all of Equestria, also your still really weird."

Carnage had officially enough of this being called weird thing, "Right tell me how am I weird! The only reason your calling me weird is because I'm smarter than you and I can think from all possible angles while you are a narrow minded, headstrong fool and guess what sweet cheeks you're not as good of a flyer as you think you are."

Anger was now the only emotion that could be seen on Rainbow Dash's face, Carnage swore that he could see steam coming off the top off her head, the two of them were now butting heads looking deep into each other's eyes, both were also having trouble staying angry now as both thought the other's eyes were beautiful, "Who you calling headstrong chump! You know what makes you weird, when you were checking out my ass when we first met."

"I wasn't checking out your ass I was looking at your cutie mark and I'm not the one who was having dreams about a stranger last night."

Rainbow blushed a little and backed away slightly defeated, "You…you can't prove that."

"Um…excuse me I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

The two of them were interrupted by a tan pony wearing glasses, she had a grey mane and what appeared to be a scroll for a cutie mark, Rainbow Dash identified her "Hello Mayor Mare."

"Ah so you are the mayor of this town am I correct in saying?"

"Yes you are, sorry to interrupt your little…discussion but I wanted to know if you were the detective who was working this case?"

Carnage turned to Rainbow who was now turning her head away from him, "Yes I am, Rainbow here has been a great help."

Rainbow turned to him with a smile on her face, the mayor asked another question "Have you gotten any closer to catching the killer?"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information mam, it is vital this information remain to only select peop...I mean ponies."

"Oh…well please keep it down, I know couples argue but this is still a public area."

"Yes I'm sorry about that I…wait what?"

Carnage froze for a moment, he didn't realise that his relationship status with Rainbow Dash had been misconstrued in this way, it made sense as the ponies in the town last night discovered Rainbow's sexuality and they must of presumed seeing the two of them together made it look like that they were a couple, he was about to deny it but then an idea came to him.

"Wait so you two are not in a relationship?"

Rainbow Dash went to deny it, "Of course n…"

Carnage put his arm around Rainbow Dash and whispered in her ear "Just go with it" he went to explain to the mayor, "Of course we are, I knew Rainbow Dash before I came to Ponyville, we've been together for about a month now, isn't that right sweetheart."

To Carnage this was the perfect opportunity for a cover story, he wasn't from this world and he couldn't tell anypony how he came here, he couldn't even tell people his real name so with this story it could be the perfect way to enforce his original story of being a detective but only if Rainbow Dash played along.

They looked at each other and he gave her a wink, she decided to play along for now "Yeah that's right, we were just arguing over…um…about the case, I'm also like his personal assistant, isn't that right honey?"

"Yes, is that all Mayor Mare?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, goodbye."

As the mayor began to walk away Rainbow Dash turned to carnage and spoke, he noted that she didn't seem too upset "Why did you say that?"

"You see Miss Dash if I'm to operate in Ponyville I need to keep any further local suspicion off me like you saw at the night of the crime, it helps to have a cover, and you know I didn't do it so all we do is wait for the murder to be solved and when I leave you tell the other ponies that we simply broke up."

Rainbow dash thought about it and realised that this would probably be for the best it made sense to not want a repeat of what happened that night, especially because the reason he was saved was because she happened to be flying by at the time, "OK I have no problem with that but we can't just go around town telling everypony about this I mean…"

"Do you know how fast news travels in a small town? Just watch."

He pointed to the Mayor who had just talked to a random purple pony who was now talking to a white pony with blue hair and unusual sunglasses, Carnage explained "You see I could faintly make out that the mayor mentioned our relationship and the pony she told is now telling the white mare there."

"Wow news really does travel fast, I've never noticed that before."

Carnage didn't hear what Rainbow Dash had said as his eye caught a building, "Is that Bon-Bon's sweet shop?"

Dash turned to the location that was surprisingly close to them, "Yeah that's it, is that Lyra in the shop?"

Carnage approached the shop window, the shop was decorated with all manner of different sweets, some looked familiar while others not so much but unsurprisingly there was a very large collection of Bon-Bon's, he looked at the door and saw a closed sign and watched as Lyra was just sitting in the shop most likely still feeling guilty about her unintentional factor in Bon-Bon's death, he could see a tear starting to roll down her eye and this made him feel guilty that he could not arrive in time to stop the murder, Rainbow dash walked up beside him, "I'm surprised she's so upset, she even admitted that she didn't love her."

"That doesn't mean she didn't care for her."

Carnage was about to enter the shop and try to find a way to console her when he saw the reflection of a pony behind him and it looked awfully familiar, the reflection was from the shop window and this pony was getting close, it appeared to be a colt with a brown coat and a darker brown mane, his cutie mark was that of a hourglass, the pony was Doctor Whooves.

Carnage turned to face Whooves before he could get to the door, "Well hello there Doctor Whooves, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

A look of panic could be seen on his face and before either Carnage or dash could react, Whooves sprinted into the shop, jumped over the desk nearly hitting his supposed lover and headed straight out the back door, Dash and Carnage ran after him in hot pursuit but when they got to the back entrance they lost him for a moment until Carnage spotted him trying to get into his box, "Quickly grab him!"

They rushed him as soon as he unlocked the door to the blue box and they all fell inside…

* * *

The three of them wound up in a bundle on the floor, they got off each other quickly but what Rainbow Dash saw literally blew her little mind, the little box had a very large room inside of it "No! You can't be in here, not in my Tardis!"

It all clicked for Mr. Carnage, his favourite TV show back when he was growing up in London was Doctor who, it was filmed near him on occasion and he was always a fan of David Tennant as he remembered fondly when he got his autograph, this was literally the pony version of the 10th doctor, Rainbow Dash was repeatedly slapping and pinching herself to see if she was awake and she then flew around the Tardis and outside to see if it was some kind of trick, but it was not, "So you do have a little secret Whooves, the question is do you have another?"

Whooves stood up to face Carnage and Carnage wasted no time in the interview, "let's cut to the chase, you're an alien I'm guessing and a lonely one at that, this is the Tardis and it allows you to travel through time and space am I correct in saying?"

Doctor Whooves looked bewildered, "Yes how di…"

"That's not important, now did you kill Bon-Bon?"

Whooves looked down "No."

"Rainbow get in here it's just bigger on the inside that the outside it's nothing to get off to."

Rainbow just stood there at the entrance of the Tardis with her mouth hung down and wide open, "Now how did your relationship with Lyra start."

Doctor Whooves walked over to the couch and began to spin his tale, "One day Lyra became curious to why I hung out with this old thing, she followed me to my home here and when she snuck inside I set my Tardis to an alien planet without realising she was in the Tardis, at first she was shocked but we went on a number of adventures and well…you know you said that I was lonely?"

"Yes."

"You were right, I knew she was in a relationship but I'd been alone for a long time and she kept coming back to the Tardis and then one day she told me she loved me."

"Why did you run?"

"I was afraid someone might take the Tardis or Lyra from me, I don't want to be alone again…I just can't be alone again."

Dash at this point was standing outside but was just within earshot of the conversation, Carnage knew he had to take him in for further questioning and couldn't leave this alone, "Listen I need to take you in for further questioning but listen, I promise you one thing, no one will take your Tardis from you."

Doctor Whooves took one last look around the Tardis and breathed a long heavy sigh, he took his key and gave it to Mr. Carnage, Carnage then led him outside and told Rainbow Dash to get some of the royal guards that were placed in Ponyville.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Doctor Whooves was led off by the royal guards while Carnage locked the door to the Tardis behind him, he made a mental note to not lose the key he was given, Rainbow Dash was flying loops around him because she was excited about the blue box in front of her, "Wow you have to let me borrow the key later I have to check this box out some more, oh and Twilight is never going to believe this we have to tell everypony…"

"No! Dash we are not telling anypony, I made a promise to look after this for him and you will not go blabbering about this to everypony."

"But…"

"No but's, were now going to have to explain to Lyra that we just locked up the only pony who could have given her any comfort during this ordeal…fuck I'm not going to enjoy this."

Dash pouted a little, before Carnage was about to leave but he didn't want to upset her again, "Dash I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you twice today it's just I'm stressed, I'm afraid that the only way I will catch this killer is by letting him kill somepony again, I don't think its Whooves and all the signs point to this being a serial killer."

"Hey don't worry about it, if he strikes again we'll catch him together."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back, "Yeah your right…together partner, c'mon were going to have a pretty upset mare in a minute."

The two of them walked towards Lyra who was looking quite upset at Whooves arrest.

**Next chapter, Lunch!**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lust, Royalty & Tea

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, Thank you for all the support I've received so far. I have gotten some to read through my chapters to spot all the grammar mistakes and he is a writer also so you should look him up, his name is ThatHandsomeDevil. Also if you're following the story then say what you like so far.**

**Whooves has been arrested but Carnage has little confidence that he is the killer, so what will the next move be?**

Chapter 6: Lust, Royalty & Tea

He knew it wasn't him, he knew the killer was probably still on the loose because of the missing hoof, somepony is trying to make a collection and their demented mind is telling them to go for it, it had been a day since Whooves was arrested and when they had told Lyra Carnage was awarded with a slap to the face for his trouble, this had brought out laughter from Rainbow but she received a slap to for equal measure.

She berated them, screaming at them that he wasn't the killer and saying that she wished she never trusted him, in truth it wouldn't have made sense for Doctor Whooves to take Bon-Bon's hoof, he searched his TARDIS to be sure and found no sign of it, the town of course had made their mind up that it was definitely Whooves but that was peop… I mean ponies for you.

He let out a long heavy sigh, as he was sitting at the dinner table he realised due to a lack of evidence that he would have no choice but to wait for the killer to strike again, he closed his eyes for a moment to think back to happier times as a human in his world but this inevitably led to him thinking about how he got here and he pushed the thought out of his head, he didn't like thinking about it let alone talking about it, he looked up again to see Rainbow Dash was still at work, something about sorting the weather or something like that, _maybe she's a weather girl, well it's not like she's going to change weather, looks like I'm still on my own this morning._

This reminded Carnage about the book, despite it technically being meant for Foals it was an interesting read, Equestria was ruled by two princesses which didn't make any sense to Carnage as that's not how a monarchy worked but he reminded himself of the fact that he was a talking unicorn and that he shouldn't question anything in this world.

The princesses were called Celesta and Luna and they are a very rare type of pony called Alicorns and they were probably the only two in Equestria. One raised the sun and the other raised the moon, apparently there had been some dispute between them and Luna was banished to the moon for 1000 years, when she returned for revenge she was stopped by the elements of harmony but was still given her royal title back and the sister's rule together again.

Mr. Carnage learned two things from what he just read; the first was that this Princess Celestia (who he now remembered is teaching Twilight Sparkle) is a very forgiving pony and the second that this book was relatively new as Rainbow Dash is an element but is not very old, at best guess Rainbow Dash was probably about 18.

_Heh, of legal age then_ he thought to himself, _wow hang on__,__ what the hell am I doing thinking that, Christ she's a pony and I'm… a pony as well._

Carnage thought about her for a moment, _that Rainbow hair is b__eautiful and I guess it is kind of attract… no stop, it's not__,__ it can't be… well she does have a very nice skin/fur colour and those eyes you could lose yourself in… right stop it now, I refuse to have sexual fantasies about a pony whether I am one or not… __she has a nice ass too… oh for god's sake… and she's in good shape, bet she could last for hours_, "Oh no!"

Carnage looked down to see that he had gained a 'big' problem, "Oh Christ, oh god, oh my… WHY?"

It felt like shame had crawled all over his body, he was thankful Rainbow Dash wasn't here to see this as he would never live it down, the problem wasn't sex as he had it before, when he turned 16 he had spent a couple of nights with friends which involved picking up women and doing things he wasn't proud of but it was the sheer fact that this rise was caused by a pony, "Wait I have an idea, cold shower."

The only shower in the house was past Rainbow Dash's room, he ran upstairs as fast as he could but then realised that it was cloud controlled and he didn't know how to work it as Rainbow Dash had set it up for him previously, he kicked the cloud but it produced hot water instead, he had been defeated by a cloud today and he wondered if his brain and the cloud were in cahoots, he gave in to the warmth of the shower as he knew there was only one way to fix this before Rainbow Dash came back.

* * *

He felt dirty after it had been done, pleasure during it mind you as his head was filled with images of himself and Rainbow… doing things, "God I'm disgusting, I'm probably one of the few creatures that have managed to exit a shower and feel more dirty than he did before the shower."

He dried himself off and went downstairs thinking about what he could do today when he heard the front door open and Rainbow Dash enter, "Hey I just got back from work, what have you been up to?"

Oh crap what do I say, "Uh… it's been uneventful."

"Really? You're sweating a little."

"What? Oh yeah, I've been… working out you know doing some exercises to keep in shape."

The thought of Carnage exercising in her house was a surprisingly pleasant one for the young Pegasus as she bit her lip, _maybe he was doing some pull ups while the sweat trailed down his chest… what? No stop it brain... or some push-ups, Celestia knows he could do some of those on me… crap! Just __stop it alright… hell he's in as good of shape as we are I bet he could go for hours…_

"Um Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"

Rainbow opened her eyes and realised there had been a long pause of her biting her lip and got dangerously close to rubbing her hind legs together, "I'm fine, honest. I have an idea why don't we go out for lunch."

"Where exactly?"

"That restaurant that was next to Bon-Bon's shop, do you remember."

"Oh yeah, alright that sounds like a good idea."

"Right then you go ahead and use the air balloon that Twilight let you borrow and I'll meet you there, I have something I need to do first."

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

_Oh yeah big boy you can 'help' me all you want in my room, you can 'help' me in any position, in any hole… ew that's__ gross brain… oh come on, you know you want it in your…_, "No thanks, this is something I need to do alone" _This time lover colt_.

Carnage left the house while Rainbow Dash quickly flew upstairs to get to her shower but when she kicked the cloud the water didn't flow, "Oh no, all the waters gone."

She was starting to feel a little damp and realised there was only one way to shake this feeling, "Oh sweet Celestia please don't let him come back… I can get a little loud" _a little? Yeah right!_

* * *

Carnage had been waiting just outside the restaurant for twenty minutes now but there was still no sign of Rainbow Dash, he spied the nearest clock and saw that it read '12:15' "Where is that mare? What is she doing that is taking so long?" he said to himself.

Eventually Rainbow Dash joined him as she floated right in front of him, Carnage noticed she was out of breath which was unusual for how much stamina she had, _oh yeah she has a lot of stamina if you know… Shut Up Brain! We went through this shit already this morning __we don't need to do it in public_, "Are you alright my dear?" _Dear? Why the fuck did I just call her dear?_

A light blush found its way onto Rainbow's cheeks, "Oh I'm fine it's just that I was just clopping… WORKING! I mean I was working on a new trick to show the Wonderbolts and I had to write it down or I would forget it but then I got carried away."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them but both decided to get some seats outside the restaurant as it was a beautiful today, they could hear couples and friends gossiping around them about how they always knew there was something wrong with Whooves but they were also taking about Rainbow's and Carnage's relationship, it appeared that his lie had reached the entire town and it seemed to have worked, Spike then suddenly appeared and greeted the two of them, "Hey guys."

Carnage acknowledged his presence, "Hello Spike, how are you?"

"Sorry can't stop, I was just helping Fluttershy with her 'problem' and now I've got to help Pinkie Pie and the cakes so see ya."

The two of them gave Spike a nod as he went on with his business but Carnage was curious about something so he asked Rainbow Dash, "Who is Fluttershy?"

"She's like my oldest friend I've known her since we were foals, she's also one of elements of harmony, kindness."

"What's this problem?"

"Her feathers are malting, although it's normal it's a little embarrassing for Pegasi, she actually told me yesterday…"

She paused for a moment as she remembered something that she should have told him earlier, Rainbow Dash finally spoke "You know when we were heading back yesterday and you went to talk to Twilight about borrowing the balloon?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well while I waited outside it turned out that the rest of my friends had already heard about us, you weren't kidding when you said news travels fast and by the way Twilight knows this isn't real right."

"Yes as she knew you only met me that night, the rest the town doesn't though and I convinced Twilight to keep mum."

"Right well anyway, guess who confronted me on this."

"The rest of the elements of harmony."

"How did you know?"

"Educated guess."

Their orders had arrived, Carnage had his daffodil sandwich which he pretended was a sausage  
sandwich as he was seriously missing meat and Rainbow had a salad to watch her weight as she felt she had been gaining some, they both also had a pint of cider each, Rainbow continued "So they were really happy for me and all but they were confused about how they had never met you before, I said I knew you since I was a foal and you moved away but Fluttershy didn't remember you so I panicked but then… they said that they… want to meet you."

Carnage wished he hadn't been drinking his cider at the time as he spat it out upon hearing this, he turned to her with a shocked expression, "This is where the lie will eventually unravel, I need this cover to guarantee I won't be suspected and for somepony to confirm my credentials, could you not have thought of anything better."

"Hey don't get cross with me, I didn't know what to say as you keep your past hidden from me so I had to make something up."

Carnage calmed down a little, he knew that she was right and he hadn't told her much for a reason, Rainbow was now doing that cute little pout she did, Carnage knew he might regret what he was about to do, "Your right, you've been very generous and understanding towards me, more so than you should so I'll let you ask any one question about my past and I will answer it truthfully."

"Any one question?"

"Anything you can think of."

Rainbow pondered on what to ask him, she ate some of her salad when she thought of something that had been bothering her, "How did you get to Ponyville? I mean I know you came from this London but what led you here."

This is why he thought he would regret it, well here we go I'm going to tell her the truth, god I better say this quietly so nopony else hears, "You see Rainbow I..."

"No don't tell me! I have a better question."

Carnage mentally sighed but a part of him felt bad about not being able to get it off his chest, "OK then what is your question?"

"Tell me about your family, I would like to hear about them."

Carnage paused; he hadn't thought about his family in a long time for a very good reason, it wasn't pleasant at all, "I don't really think you want to hear about that Dash…"

"Of course I do and you said I could ask any question and you would answer it, besides they can't be that bad I mean you're pretty smart after all" _and pretty sexy too… Brain! Quit it, I bet Carnage's brain doesn't have to deal with these problems._

"Alright then, but I'm going to blunt about it, alright?"

"OK."

"Alright, my mother's dead, she died because her body was run down by my constantly ill father who last I heard was somehow still alive, I am the youngest of four siblings, one sister is a spiteful person who is jealous of my accomplishments as a detective because her music career failed and she somehow blames me for it, my other sister is clinically insane and is at a mental ward because she kept biting people and my brother was a drunk and is in jail for killing someone in a fight, are you happy now?"

Rainbow Dash just didn't know what to say, her folks now lived near Trottingham as part of their retirement but she hadn't seen a lot of them since then, she thought that was bad but Carnages family were mess, she just couldn't imagine being in his position and she actually started to tear up a little when she realised that she may have asked the worst question possible to him, "Carnage I'm… so sorry… I didn't."

She couldn't finish her sentence as tears started to flow very lightly as she did her best to cover it up, other ponies around them started to notice and Carnage offered her a napkin, "I'm not crying… I just got something in my eye."

"Rainbow I'm sorry for being so blunt, I just don't have a lot of happy memories from my family life, I guess the reason I became a detective was because I was determined not to end up like the rest of them and I would never dream of upsetting you like that on purpose."

He saw her red puffy eyes and thought that she might need some comforting reassurance, he grabbed her hoof in his hoof but saw that this gesture had been taken the wrong way by Rainbow Dash, the two looked into each other's eyes from across the small table, it was like they didn't have control over their own bodies as their heads began to instinctively draw closer together, Carnages brain was going haywire _what am I__ doing? I just can't stop myself but do I even want to?_

Rainbow seemed to be facing the same problem, _I know having a coltfriend is just going to make things more__ difficult but I just can't turn away, _they could feel each other's hot breath and their lips came dangerously close to touching, Carnage turned away before the kiss when he heard a pony call out, "Hey everypony, look up at the sky!"

Dash had just missed her chance at the kiss and quickly looked over as well to see a golden chariot approaching town, _damn it why did Celestia have to come visit now I was so close, is this what I've been feeling? Am I really in love? No I can't be I've only known him a couple of da__ys this isn't some fairy-tale… but he's so hot though… yeah he is isn't he_, Rainbow had given up fighting her own desires and now she knew what she wanted, as Carnage went up to approach the chariot which was still descending to the ground Rainbow watched him walk away with desire in her eyes.

Carnage heard ponies calling out to Princess Celestia, he had totally forgotten about what had nearly happened moments ago as he wanted to see this ruler who has somehow managed to stay alive for over 1000 years, he looked back at Rainbow who was just staring at him now and he looked back to see the chariot landing just outside Twilights library, "Hey Rainbow are you coming!"

"You go ahead Carnage I need to do something at home, Bye!"

"See ya later, fly safe."

He felt like he genuinely meant those words but he was far more focused on why a Princess would lower her standards and go to a small town like this, maybe she has come to see her student Twilight he guessed as it was the most logical explanation.

The Princess gracefully excited the chariot and look around at her adoring subjects around her, she was clearly very beautiful despite herself being a pony, _great another pony I'm attracted to_, he entered the crowd and saw Twilight exiting her library and approaching the Princess, "Princess Celestia, is there anything I can do for you?"

"My dear student Twilight it is wonderful to see you, I have been meaning to come visit you however another matter has caught my attention."

Her voice was as beautiful as her looks, it seemed to suit her perfectly, the Princess continued talking to her pupil, "You see I am fully aware of the murder that has happened recently and two of my guards mentioned a pony taking over the case, he was apparently a detective but he did not prove his credentials and I would like to meet him."

This rang alarm bells inside Carnages head as he worried about what trouble this could bring him, he could not prove he was a detective in this world so he tried to make a quick exit, but Twilight didn't help, "Oh you mean… Dash's coltfriend, yeah he's right over there, hey Carnage! The Princess wants to meet you."

Carnage froze; he looked back and saw the crowd part like the red sea before him which displayed a path straight to the Princess who appeared to be eagerly awaiting him to approach her, he trotted as calmly as he could towards her and bowed his head to her, "Good day your majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet the pony who is taking on such an interesting case."

When Carnage looked up he swore he could see Celestia wink at him, "Twilight would you allow me and Carnage the use of your library to talk privately."

"Of course your majesty, me and Carnage will be happy…"

"No my faithful student, just me and Carnage please."

"Oh… fine I'll just lock the door behind you then."

Twilight pouted a little and Carnage swore when Twilight passed him she bumped into him on purpose, she opened the library door for the two of them and they trotted inside with Carnage wondering what exactly the Princess wanted to know.

* * *

Celestia had calmly asked Carnage to sit on the opposite chair to her, they could hear some of the ponies outside that were trying to listen in, "Excuse me Mr. Carnage, please allow me to take care of that."

Celestia stood up and casted a spell on the tree house; a purple energy seemed to completely cover the exterior of the library, "There we are, now nopony will interrupt us and our conversation, would you like some tea?"

"Pardon?"

"Some tea, how do you take it?"

"12 sugars and milk."

Celestia didn't even have to get up, she was clearly experienced in magic as she was making it all just from where she was sitting, "You sure like a lot of sugar in your tea."

Carnage let out a light chuckle, "What can I say? I like things sweet, but I must confess that I'm surprised you can even make the stuff, I mean I've met a lot of higher up types in my line of work and I wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't wipe their own arse without someone's help."

"My, such vulgar language in front of your Princess, you must be very brave or rather foolish."

"I'm no fool your majesty, there are just some things that I feel very passionate about and I'm not one for keeping my opinions to myself, especially to one as beautiful as yourself your majesty."

He knew full well that he was flirting, it wasn't like Rainbow Dash when he didn't even realise that he was doing it, he was hoping that if he got on the Princess's good side then this would make her ask less questions about his credentials and past, he had been told previously that he had some weird rough charm but he never personally saw it, Celestia let out the quietest chuckle, "It's been a while since I was complimented like that, be careful your 'marefriend' doesn't find out."

Carnage noted the emphasis she put on marefriend, Celestia continued on, "Back to your original point however, I can do many things myself including cooking, its why I enjoy moments like this when I'm able to let my hair down and do things on my own without a servant to cater to me hoof to hoof, my sister does not share this anymore but to be fair she was trapped on the moon for a 1000 years so I think she's aloud a few luxuries."

_Sh__e must be referring to Luna_ he thought to himself, "Anyway we should get back on subject so what is it you wanted to know?"

The tea then floated towards the two of them and they both took their cups but instead of Celestia who took hers with magic carnage took his with hooves, "You're not using your magic, is there a reason for that?"

"Oh… well I was never very good at magic and I've always been better with the old noggin."

Both Ponies started to take sips of their respective teas, "Hmmm, well first I want you to confirm my suspicion, were dealing with a serial killer aren't we?"

Carnage froze at this and he breathed in and let out a long heavy sigh, "How did you know?"

"Educated guess" _hey that's my line_ he thought to himself.

"Well anyway I believe your right; the missing hoof on the victim may indicate that the killer is trying to make some sort of collection."

"Did anything come back from the autopsy of Bon-Bon?"

"No, it didn't shed any new light and she died exactly as I thought she did, the victim killed her by slicing her throat with something sharp and then it removed her hoof."

Celestia took another long sip of her tea and wore a very serious expression on her face, "The news of this murder has reached all over Equestria, Ponies have told me they can't remember the last murder they heard about, and there's a good reason for that because if our theory is correct then this is the first serial killer in Equestria for over nearly 300 years."

Carnage eyes grew wide open, "That's… that's impossible there's no way…"

"It's true, I've been alive for over 1000 years remember so I should know, also this is the first murder in Equestria for over 100 years."

"My god, why would there be one now then? What could have possibly set this pony off?"

"I don't know but is it as I fear? Will we have to wait for the killer to strike again? And is it definitely not Doctor Whooves?"

"Yes to both of your questions I'm afraid, there is no evidence left to point to anypony else and there was no reason for Whooves to take the hoof and I searched his home and there was nothing there either, I'm afraid I'm back to square one."

"Well I for one am positive you will find the pony behind it."

"Heh, I wish I had that much confidence in my abilities."

"Oh and by the way, don't worry about proving your credentials I've told all the authorities to not question your status as a detective."

Carnage was surprised by Celestia's trust in him, "Really? Why do you trust me so much?"

"We all have secrets Mr. Carnage, even you have a few I'm willing to bet, I must return back to Canterlot but it has been a pleasure talking to you."

Carnage stood up and bowed his head to her, "Well then I look forward to your next visit."

Celestia made her way to the library door when she paused, she turned around to face Mr. Carnage again, "Two things before I go, one I do not mind the flirting… in fact it's quite welcome from a handsome stallion as yourself."

Carnage swore that the Princess winked at him again but felt that it was somewhat different than last time, the room felt a little hotter and he hoped that she was just joking around, also he wondered how handsome he actually was in this form because he never was attractive before, "And the second thing is make sure you keep your secret safe even from Rainbow Dash, even she may not be able to comprehend what you really are Marty Wright".

As soon as Celestia uttered that name Carnage almost had a fit, he tried to speak but he just fumbled on his words, Celestia turned to leave "Goodbye…"

"Wait… h-how…"

"Marty 'Mr. Carnage' Wright."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

Carnage had practically screamed at the highest authority in all of Equestria but she just ignored him, it looked like she cast a spell to remove her previous one and she walked past her subjects to her Chariot and flew away presumably back to Canterlot, Carnage just laid there unmoving, he just didn't know what to say or do as the secret he had tried so hard to keep was somehow out, he could feel tears coming to his eyes he did his best to keep his composure, everything exited his mind; Rainbow Dash, this world, the case, all of it didn't seem important now, "How? I was told to never tell my name and I didn't, how could someone… I mean somepony know?"

Twilight had entered her library and was shocked to see Carnage lying on the floor, "Carnage? Are you alright? What happened?"

Carnage got up slowly his legs were very shaky but he could still walk, his eyes were a little red but the only thing he could think about doing is going home and lying in bed, "I'm sorry twilight, I have to get home."

And like that Carnage slowly trotted home, once he got there he said a quick hello to Rainbow but said he didn't want to be disturbed and to forget about his tea, he got into bed and let sleep take him, he slept all the way through the rest the day and the night…

* * *

That night…

Owloysius was fast asleep, he had come down with a rare case of avian flu and according to Fluttershy he would be feeling better very soon and he could return to Twilight by the morning.

The entire cottage was dead quiet with the only sound you could hear were animals sleeping but because of Fluttershy's feather malting she asked her animal friends to sleep outside tonight, Owloysius however couldn't stand the cold so he snuck inside.

The noise of a door creaking open caught the owls attention, he turned his head a complete 360 but could not see anything or anyone else in the room with him, he started to close his eyes again and embrace sleep once more when suddenly a large figure appeared before him, Owloysius tried to call out but he was grabbed around the throat by the assailant, the last thing Owloysius would ever hear was a small dark chuckle…

**Next chapter, the killer has struck again.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Murder most Owl

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, Rainbow Dash has accepted her feelings for Carnage while Princess Celestisa has revealed that she knows Mr. Carnages name.**

Chapter 7: Murder most Owl

To say that Mr. Carnage was having a shit morning would be nothing less than an understatement.

He had to find some sort of motivation to get up today as his entire world was nearly shattered before him as the secret he was told to keep at all costs was now in the hands, or hooves of the most powerful pony in all of Equestria, Princess Celestia somehow knew his real name.

The truth was he actually wasn't going to get up at all today until Rainbow Dash had burst into his room and told him that there had been another murder, this announcement had put him in a doing mood as there was now a problem to solve however as he had his shower and a quick breakfast two things had taken that mood away from him.

The first was that Rainbow Dash could not join him this morning as she had something important that she needed to do and the second was when she told him who the victim was.

He was just walking up the path to Fluttershy's cottage when he stopped halfway; he looked around to see if there were any ponies in earshot and then screamed at the sky, "I HAVE BEEN CALLED TO INVESTIGATE THE MURDER OF A FUCKING OWL!"

Mr. Carnage felt like his talents were being wasted just going to this crime scene, he started to ramble to himself, "After killing Bon-Bon why would the killer kill Twilight Sparkles pet? That doesn't make any sense."

He knew it was Twilights pet as she had told him previously that it was staying at Fluttershy's cottage because the creature was ill, his name was Owloysius and one suspect on his mind would have to be this Fluttershy but even in his agitated state he could not make assumptions and he did his best to try and keep his composure, he finally got to the door of the cottage, "OK, I just have to calm down, for all you know there could be a massive clue to the killers identity in this building… alright here we go."

As soon as he opened the door he felt like he was going to have a meltdown, there before him were guards everywhere, they had obviously been informed about the murder before and arrived before he did and this wouldn't have been a problem normally, however there were so many and they were all potentially trampling over evidence.

The normally calm and gentlemen like persona of Mr. Carnage was gone and in its place was an 'I'm not going to take this shit anymore' persona, "What in the love of all that is holy do you Ponies think you're doing?"

All the guards in the cottage turned towards him, one of them was guarding a banana coloured Pegasus while the others were just walking around the place trying to find some sort of evidence but to Mr. Carnage's point of view they had probably destroyed it all at this point, one of the guards finally spoke, "Um… were trying to find some clues."

"Oh really? You were trying to play detective? Well that's cute but not all of you need to be in here destroying any evidence by stomping around the place."

All of them in unison started to check their hooves for anything on them, Carnage in response to this simply face hoofed, another one of the guards spoke out, "Hey wait a minute, who are you and when do you get to talk to us like that? We are the law in Equestria and…"

"Oh please you're not Judge Dredd so get back in line and let a professional handle this."

"How dare you! You know what? I'm placing you under…"

The guard next to him then nudged him and said, "You can't arrest him remember, this is the detective the Princess told us about, the one whose orders were not allowed to question."

"What! Are you serious?"

Mr. Carnage answered for him, "Well it appears that way now doesn't it, all of you I want you outside and I want the suspect to wait right there as…"

Suddenly a light flashed right in front of Mr. Carnage, he was stunned and couldn't see for a moment but his eyes focused on what looked like a camera, it appeared a Pegasus pony had flown through the window and was taking pictures, it was a Stallion but that was all he could make out, "Hey you're the detective right? Can I get an interview for Equestria daily?"

Carnage was now officially at hulk levels of angry and in that moment he no longer contained it, he turned to the guard closest to who he presumed was Fluttershy, "Mr. guard if you would be so kind as to cover the young mares ears for me, no mare should have to hear what I am about to say."

The guard did as he was told and Fluttershy closed her eyes as well, Carnage turned back to the reporter, "OK, you want your interview then I want you get every word that I say and keep it firmly in your tiny skull, *clears throat* YOU CAN…"

[The following sentence has been removed by the author as he does not feel the need to poison the relatively 'innocent' minds that may be reading this, in reality we can only show you the beginning and end parts of the sentence so please do not question what has been said, thank you.]

"…WITH YOUR MOTHER, AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT SHE'LL ENJOY IT TO, HAVE I MADE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!"

All the reporter could do was nod his head and then he flew out the window, he would tell his grandfoals in the future that it was the fastest he had ever flown in his entire life, Carnage turned back to the guards and all of them were in shock, one of them looked like he was about to cry and Carnage gave his final order, "All of you outside! I will call you in if there is an arrest to be made."

There were no arguments this time as all of the guards did as they were told, before Carnage continued he took a mental breath and thought about what was really bothering him, Celestia's revelation was still heavy on his mind and he knew the only way it would be appeased was to confront her about it, however this would have to wait till later as now he had a suspect to interrogate.

According to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy was her oldest friend as she has known her since they were young, she was just sitting there and looked very afraid at the situation she was in, it didn't help that she had all those guards banging on her door today so Carnage had to gain her trust, "You are Miss Fluttershy am I correct in asking?"

His polite demeanour had returned and his question had earned a small nod from Fluttershy, "Hello there I am Mr. Carnage, I believe Rainbow Dash has told you about me."

Again this got the smallest nod from Fluttershy, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to interrogate you but do not worry, if you didn't commit any crime then that will show through in the interrogation, can you talk to me?"

"Yes, sorry I'm still a little shaken; my name… my name is Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy I know you don't really want to talk about it but could you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the body."

Fluttershy shuddered a little but pointed her hoof right next to him; Carnage knew he had to get his head in the game if he missed something so close to him, he could see a small blood trail leading from the corpse to the front door and he decided to look over the body to see if this was going to be a waste of his time.

As soon as he looked over it for just a moment he realised that it wasn't, the cause of death appeared to be exactly the same as the first killing, a sliced throat and not only that but the cuts width and depth looked identical to Bon-Bon's, the one thing that separated the two killings appeared to be the fact that no body parts were missing from Owloysius's corpse but the pony may have been in a rush or panicked because they were in someponies house.

But there was something that caught his eye, around the body there were feathers, yellow feathers to be precise and they matched the colour of Fluttershy's coat, he had an idea, "Miss Fluttershy, I am aware that you were ill yesterday, where did you go inside this cottage?"

"Oh well I didn't want any of the animals to start having their feathers malt so I was in my room all day yesterday."

He caught her with that, normally that alone would have been enough to make her the prime suspect but there was something off about how the feathers were around the body, it was almost if they had been placed there as they were to bunched up, Carnage would question her further about this so he decided to start the interrogation, "OK Miss Fluttershy I think it's time that we…"

He was cut off by the voice of a guard outside, "Stop right there this is a crime scene, you may not go past until the detective gives the clear."

"But it was my owl who was the victim!"

"Yeah you meanie, she just wants to see Owloysius."

"Please! I know the detective."

Carnage peaked his head outside to see Twilight Sparkle who was the owner of the victim and a pink mare who he recognised from a description from Rainbow Dash as the element of joy, Pinkie Pie, "You may let them through guard I will need to speak to them."

The guard did as he was told and the two mares walked (well Pinkie bounced) into the house, Carnage let Pinkie in as a chance to meet her and the two mares approached him, Twilight was the first to speak, "Hey Carnage, may I see the body?"

Carnage pointed behind him and Twilight cautiously approached the body, Pinkie started to bounce around Carnage, "Hi! I'm Pinkie pie and you must be Dashie's new coltfriend and its super awesome exciting to meet you."

"Um… thank you Pinkie, I must confess that I'm surprised how happy you are despite the situation before us."

"Oh I always try to keep my mood up, later I'm going to cheer up Twilight with a sorry-your-pet-owl-is-dead party and it would be great if you could come."

"Well I've never heard of a party quite like that but I must decline your offer I'm afraid as I will most likely be busy trying to process the information I get today."

"Okey Dokey lokey but I need to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party soon as I haven't done one in sooooooooooooo long."

Pinkie then hopped over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug, Carnage could hear Twilight sniffling and sobbing behind him as she stood over the body of her nocturnal friend, Carnage walked up behind her and put a hoof on her shoulder, she asked him a question, "Did he suffer?"

He knew he had to as a sliced throat takes a little bit to kill you, but he thought it was best to give her some comfort, "No, he didn't suffer."

"What do you need to do now?"

"Well I have to interrogate Miss Fluttershy now to see…"

Pinkie Pie suddenly zoomed right in front of him and started acting hysterically, "What! No way did Fluttershy do this, she is the kindest and sweetest pony in Equestria, she loves animals and nurses them back to health and I was here last night and…"

Every single alarm bell rang in Carnages head, "Wait! What did you just say?"

Pinkie froze; when she spoke again her usual energy had disappeared, "Huh? What do you mean? I didn't say anything I…"

"You just said you were here last night didn't you."

Pinkie Pie didn't say a thing as she slowly backed her way towards the door, Twilight called out to her, "Pinkie? Were you here last night?"

Pinkie looked like she was about to run out the door when a guard stood at the exit, Pinkie was trapped and Carnage said, "Miss Pie you are not allowed to leave the premises until I say you can leave as you are officially a suspect."

* * *

The front living room was chosen as the scene for the interrogations, Fluttershy was sitting opposite from Mr. Carnage who was facing her and one of the guards was in the cottage as was making sure that Pinkie Pie would not make a quick getaway while Twilight was in another room entirely.

Carnage started with the questions, "Miss Fluttershy do you understand why you are a suspect?"

"No not really."

"Allow me to clarify then, the victim was killed in your home when you were home also, this was something that you confirmed to me earlier and secondly there were yellow feathers found near the body which match your coat and I know that your wings have been malting too."

Fluttershy observed the feather that Carnage presented to her, "Yes that is my feather, but I would never kill, let alone harm another creature, besides I was sleeping all last night."

"Have you any proof."

"Angel bunny can tell you."

Fluttershy pointed towards his feet where he could see a little bunny on the floor nodding his head up and down, "Unfortunately Miss Shy I cannot take witness testimonies from a bunny rabbit, however I do have somepony who can vouch for your character, she described you as a very quiet and shy but loving pony who would not harm a fly."

"Who?"

"It was somepony who knows you well and I have come to trust as of late."

Fluttershy knew who it was now and she let the detective continue, "Well to be honest with you I can't find a good enough reason to send you down."

"Really? But what about the evidence."

"The funny thing is that it looks almost planted, and due to the character testimony from RD and the fact that there is no motive and nothing to link you to the first murder you are free to go."

"Thank you Mr. Carnage, oh and by the way, look after Rainbow Dash, she seems tough but inside she can be fragile, I'm going into town for pet food so goodbye."

Carnage gave her a nod as she left the room and he called for the next suspect to be brought in, Twilight quickly walked in first, "Sorry I know you said I shouldn't be here but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Do you really believe it could have been Fluttershy who is the most loving pony I know or Pinkie who is the most carefree pony I know?"

"Miss Sparkle for someone who is so knowledgeable and smart you seem to have a sort of naivety to you, anypony can become a murderer, it just takes the right amount of passion, anger and a motive to do it, now please leave as Miss Pie is being brought in."

Twilight quickly exited as Pinkie was escorted in by a guard, her energy seemed to return to her by the smile on her face and this reminded him somewhat of the Joker from the Batman comics, he thought back to three characters that inspired him to become a detective, the Doctor because of his adventures, Sherlock Holmes as the classical British detective and of course the Batman for being the most badass detective and superhero in history, in his opinion Batman could beat Superman because his badassness would obliterate Superman, with Pinkie now reminding of the Joker it disturbed and thrilled him at the same time.

"Hello Miss Pie, I see you've calmed down now."

"Of course I have, this whole will be cleared up and then you'll see I had nothing to do with it silly billy."

"Uh-huh, so do you come to Fluttershy's often?"

"Only when I want to invite her to a party or take some of her eggs and other food so I can give it to the Cakes."

"Who are the Cakes?"

"Oh their the people I work for, they run the bakery called sugar cube corner, their super nice and they let me live with them even though their having money problems and…"

"What kind of money problems?"

Pinkie was quieter again, "Well… uh… they can't afford all their supplies because business has been a little slow so Fluttershy and some others give us supplies."

"For free?"

"Yeah, it's so nice of them I just wish they gave us more as Fluttershy only gives us a quarter of the food so she can feed her animals."

With this information in hand it was now time to make a wild guess which would make or break the entire interrogation, "So now I can guess why the Cakes are able to get more than enough supplies now."

Pinkies eyes opened wide in horror, "How did you know the Cakes were getting enough supplies?"

"I didn't, but you just told me."

Pinkie realised her error and buried her head in her hoofs, Carnage continued, "So let me guess, you started stealing food supplies from other ponies including Fluttershy in a desperation bid to get enough food supplies for the Cakes am I correct in saying?"

Pinkie now had tears flowing from her eyes and she nodded her head, "And now it's my time to theorise, all of Fluttershy's friends knew of her illness including you so you knew that she wouldn't want any animals getting ill so she would leave them outside but when you got there Owloysius was inside and he must have heard you enter so out of desperation you killed him."

"What? No I couldn't I wouldn't… wait! There's no link here to the first murder, why would I kill Bon-bon?"

"Good question but one I think I have the answer to, Bon-Bon sold sweets which would have included chocolate, which is popular with pastries so I imagine your bosses got food from her too."

"Yeah they did but she was outside and…"

"Yes but the paranoid mind can play tricks and criminals are the most paranoid ponies on the planet, you must have thought she came to confront you or you were just leaving her shop after stealing food and killed her, either way that's enough for me to make an arrest."

With that statement Pinkie Pie's hair spontaneously deflated, it was now long and straight, "Guard! Take her away."

As the guard took her away Pinkie gave no resistance, Twilight ran into the room and looked mad, "How could you do that to Pinkie? She isn't a killer…"

"Weren't you listening earlier Miss Sparkle? Anypony, even you could become a killer, even me with the right motivation."

"I don't know what Rainbow sees in you, you don't trust anypony."

Twilight angrily stormed out of the house while Carnage simply shook his head.

* * *

Carnage was now walking down towards town, he wasn't one hundred per cent sure that Pinkie was the killer however she had more of a motive than Whooves who he knew would now be released and back in the forelegs of the one he loves by the end of the day.

He looked up to see a familiar female Pegasus flying down in front of him to greet him, this finally put a smile on his face, "Hey you, what have you been up to?"

"Oh Carnage I'm glad I found you, listen I just got these two tickets to see the Wonderbolts perform here in Ponyville!"

"Really their coming here?"

"Yep, here's you ticket."

The way Rainbow Dash had sold them previously she had made them sound like the greatest performers on the planet so he was grateful, "Wow thank you it sounds like fun, it says on the ticket that they perform tomorrow."

"Yeah I had to rush there because I forgot to buy them before because of the murders, I… uh."

Rainbow was now having difficulty getting words out of her mouth, a light blush was on her cheeks and she couldn't face him however she had a certain look of desire in her eyes, "I thought… you know that… we could go together on a da…"

Before Rainbow could finish her sentence she was interrupted by another voice with a thick southern accent, "Rainbow Dash you no good, back stabbing good for nothing, how dare you buy those tickets."

An orange earth pony with a blonde mane was marching up towards Rainbow Dash to face her, Rainbow turned around, "Oh c'mon AJ, their the Wonderbolts and their my heroes."

"I thought y'all were the element of Loyalty, not the element of back stabbing."

The two mares were now butting heads; Carnage could tell from RD's acronym that this was Applejack the element of Honesty, the situation they were in looked like they were about to fight, _looks like __they're__ about to wrestle, maybe wrestle each other to the ground when they go into the mud and then by accident their lips touch but neither break the kiss and then… OK brain we went through this yesterday and although the southern accent is hot as hell, if I have to fancy ponies I'll just stick to the two thank you_, Carnage managed to get his head straight and try to defuse the situation, "You must be Applejack right, my name is Mr. Carnage it's a pleasure to meet you_." And your smoking hot southern accent and your curvy body and your… I said stop it!_

"It's a pleasure to meet ya partner, did you just come back from Fluttershy's?"

"Yes I did and I made an arrest."

This caught Rainbows attention, "Really who was it?"

"Pinkie Pie, she was very suspicious and I managed to find a link that…"

Before Carnage could finish his sentence he got a slap on the face from Applejack, Carnage was taken aback then Applejack said, "Partner, you are not welcome on the apple family ranch."

She then turned around and left, "Can you belive that Rainbow? I mean that was…"

Then another slap on the face but this time the perpetrator was RD, she was now in floods of tears "I thought I could trust you."

"Rainbow I…"

"No! I thought you were different from the other colts… and I thought we were…"

She didn't finish her sentence as her face was now one of rage, "You know what? You can find yourself another place to stay because you are not welcome at my house any longer!"

Before he could say another word Rainbow Dash flew off presumably back to her house, Carnage was just left there feeling more alone than he had when he first arrived in this world, he could only sum up today in three words, "Shittest! Day! Ever!"

**Next chapter, Carnage is up shit creek without a paddle.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Silver Lining

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, while Carnage is still determined to get answers from Celestia, he has arrested Pinkie Pie but this has caused anger from half of the elements of harmony, including Rainbow Dash.**

Chapter 8: A Silver Lining

It hadn't exactly been a comfortable sleep last night for Mr. Carnage, he missed sleeping on the clouds at Rainbow Dash's house however yesterday he lost a friend, a place to stay and although he wouldn't admit it he may have lost something more.

The thought of getting up and actually doing stuff was not something that really crossed his mind as he had nothing to do today, however he promised Whooves he would leave the Tardis in the morning as he was allowed only one night there and Carnage was a man (now pony) who kept his promises.

He remembered when he went to Lyra and Whooves about being kicked out of the house, they laughed to themselves and said that they had a lovers tiff and that it should blow over in a couple of day however the look that rainbow Dash gave him was one of pure hate and he didn't see it blowing over anytime soon, the two of them seemed a lot happier now especially as it seemed that Whooves had officially moved in, hell even Lyra forgave Carnage for putting him in jail.

He finally got off the couch on springs which he had called his bed the previous night and looked around the TARDIS for a moment, if it wasn't the ponified version of the Doctor Carnage probably would have nerded out slightly about being in the presence of one of his heroes, however the Tardis looked exactly the same as it did for the tenth doctor's regeneration and the idea came to him that he could hijack it but he had no idea how to control it and despite his current living conditions he still had a job to do, unfortunately that meant he would probably be known as 'the homeless detective' _Yeah cause that's a name that will strike fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere_ he thought to himself, the reason being that he was only allowed one night in the TARDIS as Whooves was very protective of it.

He left the TARDIS and locked it with the key that Whooves gave him, he went to the front of the now deceased Bon-Bon's shop and put it under the mat like he was instructed to do by Lyra and Doctor Whooves, he pouted to himself as it kept hitting him that not only did he have nothing to do now but also that he had nopony to even talk to, the one pony he really wanted to see was Rainbow Dash but she probably hated him now.

It was then that he realised that he still had the ticket to go see the Wonderbolts, in fact he brought it out with him subconsciously, his mind always had a funny way of doing that to him and it also had a weird thing where it would go off on a tangent of how hot someone (or somepony) was and he made a mental note to sort that.

He examined the ticket again and saw that the show was on in twenty minutes and it took place just beyond the Apple family ranch, as he had nothing better to do today he headed off towards the Wonderbolts show…

* * *

When Carnage got to the destination on the ticket he was now looking at what appeared to be a recently constructed stadium, everything looked like it had just been put together so he assumed that the Wonderbolts set up this stadium when arriving in a new town, the stadium was just on the edge of the apple orchard and he could see Applejack and another group of ponies picking apples but they were far away from the stadium as he could see some guards who appeared to be stopping them approaching any further.

A number of the ponies helping Applejack were the other elements of harmony and he imagined the news of what he did to Pinkie Pie had reached them by now so he decided to just enter and avoid any sort of awkward contact however he swore that as he was entering Applejack spied him and gave him a death glare that could have put fear in anyponies heart.

He went through the large door and saw the place was packed, he showed his ticket at the entrance and made his way through and he appeared to have made it just in time as the show was about to begin.

He looked at the seats and saw that they had numbers and letters so when he looked at his ticket again he couldn't believe that he had actually missed a seat allocation on it 'E12', _Damn this whole thing is messing me up if I only just noticed that the fourth time I looked at this bloody ticket, I can't let anything else phase me,_ he thought to himself.

E was near the top so he thought that he would have a good view of the show, the way Rainbow Dash had described them to him they sounded like an air show back on earth, he reached the row of seats and saw that he was at the far end as he was at 'E30' so he carefully stepped his way to his seat while trying not to step on anyponies hoof, he eventually made it to his seat and sat down ready for the show but he looked at the pony siting in seat 'E11' and he immediately wished that he hadn't.

Sitting beside him was a very familiar rainbow haired pony who was giving him the dirtiest look imaginable; Carnage could actually feel a trickle of sweat coming down from his brow as she continued to stare evilly at him, it looked like that she had the intention to kill, she finally spoke "What are you doing here?"

The way that Rainbow Dash had said it made him cringe, "I came here as I didn't have anything else to do today, honestly I didn't expect to be sitting next to you."

"Yeah well this was supposed to be a da…" she turned her head away from him; Carnage was oblivious to what Rainbow Dash was about to say, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

The a young filly who was sitting next to Rainbow Dash poked her slightly, she had an orange body and a purple mane, "Hey Rainbow Dash is this your Coltfriend."

"What? No… well yes but…"

Carnage cut her off, "We've had a little argument but yeah I guess I'm her Coltfriend, anyway what's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm Scootaloo and I'm the leading member of the Rainbow Dash fan club."

Carnage couldn't help but smirk, "You have a fan club?"

"Yeah it's no big deal it's just a load of the foals look up to me is all, nothing special they just hold their meetings in the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse."

"I'm sorry but what are the cutie mark crusaders?"

Scootaloo and a white pony next pony next to her jumped up on their seats and said in unison "We will not rest until all three of us have acquired are cutie marks!"

He remembered a cutie mark was something that he had which was a magnifying glass, Rainbow Dash's was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt but the two fillies didn't have one so it appeared that it was something that one had to gain, he asked the filly, "What's your name little filly."

"I'm Sweetie Bell and I'm Rarities sister."

He remembered that Rarity was the only friend of Rainbow's that he had not met yet and she was the element of Generosity, Sweetie continued "Yeah there's normally three of us but Applejack wouldn't let her come and is making her work at the ranch, she was pretty mad at Rainbow Dash going because…"

Suddenly Dash returned to being angry, "Don't tell him, he doesn't deserve to know anything else about my friends as he'll probably just have them arrested to just like he did Pinkie Pie."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looked at each, Scoots was the one to speak, "Mister, why did you arrest Pinkie pie?"

"Well you see little one, I don't imagine you to completely understand but there was a motive and evidence showing that Pinkie may have killed Bon-Bon and Owloysius and…"

Sweetie spoke out, "No way mister, Pinkie would never do anything like that, she just likes to see ponies smile, I mean she sang a whole song about it once and…"

"Please let me finish and Dash you might want to hear this too."

Dash turned her head ever so slightly towards Mr. Carnage but was focusing on the show that was now underway, "You see I cannot say for certain if Pinkie was the killer or not however Pinkie did confess to the crimes of stealing food supplies from other ponies."

Dash was shocked to hear this, "What? That can't be you must be making it up she wouldn't…"

"Rainbow Dash you know I'm not a liar, she was stealing the food because the cakes didn't have enough money for supplies and although her intentions were noble they were still wrong."

Rainbow cursed herself in her head, she was still very angry at Carnage but she should have at least heard him out yesterday, she wondered if she did what she did because she was afraid of being in love, both her and Carnage wore soft expressions on their faces and Carnage noticed that the fillies were to focused on the show to notice their conversation.

Carnage knew that he at least cared for Rainbow Dash, he got his fore hoofs and held Rainbows face up to him, Dash was shocked by this action but didn't fight it, "Carnage…I…"

Carnage gently put his left hoof on her lips, "Shhhh, don't think about this because honestly I don't even know what I'm doing."

The two of them instinctively drew closer but before their lips could make contact a large gust of wind came from above them and a Pegasus pony with a fiery mane was flying just above them, "Hey Rainbow! Haven't seen you in a while, how you been babe."

_Babe? Did she just call Rainbow babe?_ He thought to himself, "Oh hey Spitfire! Haven't seen you in a while, is Soarin still trying to get under your costume, you really should tell him you're a lesbian you know."

"Yeah but let me have my fun, listen I got to get back so I want to meet up tomorrow kay?"

"Okay."

"It's a date then."

Spitfire then placed a kiss on Dash's cheek then flew back to the show, Carnage was jealous of this and showed it, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh right… well I met her a the gala a year back and some things happened and it kinda ended in a shambles, she met me again the next day and said that the only reason I haven't got a place in the Wonderbolts is because their full but she could help in the future, and then things kinda went off from there."

"But you were adamant that you weren't a lesbian and you told me that you had no time for a relationship."

"Well admittedly the whole thing is kind of a way to get me into the Wonderbolts and I'm not really proud of it… were technically still together."

His heart sank, in his mind whatever was between the two of them was officially over, "Fine, lets change the subject why did you come here despite Applejacks protests?"

"Well this is Silver Linings last show; he was one of the judges at my young flyers competition and I wanted to see it, she didn't want me to go because as a safety precaution they can't pick the apples near the show and the apples are just right, so that will set them all back a little bit"

There was an awkward tension now hanging in the air around them, neither could say anything to get rid of it and Dash felt guilty for not telling him and leading him on like she did, "Anyway… I'm still mad at you."

"Fine, why don't you just slut out again as it appears to be the one thing your good at."

RD was about to slap him again for that comment but Carnage stopped her, "Wait! Is that Princess Celestia."

Both of their gazes turned to across the stadium where Celestia was sitting next to a black pony who was presumably Princess Luna, the two of them were sitting in a large both and Celestia and Carnage's eyes met as she winked at him, anger boiled inside Mr. Carnage and he started to trot towards her, "I'll be back Dash."

She called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"To have a little talk with Princess Celestia."

* * *

Carnage had to pass a lot of ponies on his way to Celestia, "Damn this is tough to navigate."

He eventually made it to the royal booth but was stopped by two guard ponies who simply put their spears in the way however an unfamiliar voice called out and he guessed that it was Princess Luna, "You may let him through guards, he wishes to talk to us so he may."

The guards allowed him passage and Carnage thought about what he was going to say but Luna spoke first, "Hello Marty Wright, how are you today?"

"Don't use that name, you have no right no matter who you are."

"Oh don't get cross with me, Tia could you tell him what you wanted to say?"

"I would be glad to sister, you see Carnage I know that Pinkie is not the killer."

"What? Then who is it?"

"I don't know, all I know is it definitely isn't her, this isn't the first time she was accused of murder, Rainbow Dash went flying to Trottingham to visit her family but forgot to tell anypony, at that same time Pinkie started making rainbow cupcakes and a horrible rumour started spreading that she killed Dash and turned her into the same cupcakes."

Luna gagged a little at the thought, "What a sick rumour, what deranged mind would come up with something like that, I've met her and she's a very loving soul."

"Exactly sister, anyway that's why I've taken the liberty of setting her release for tomorrow morning; I would have made it sooner but…"

Carnage thought he was going to literally going into meltdown, "What do you mean you're going to release her? You can't just do that!"

Luna interjected, "Yes we can because although we have a parliament we can override any decision."

Celestia continued, "Anyway I thought you would like to know, farewell Marty we shall…"

"I told you not to call me that and how do you know my name."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded at each other, Luna spoke, "That shall be revealed in good time, now don't make us use our guards to escort you out the building 'Mr. Carnage'."

He knew that he couldn't win so he decided to just leave, his anger was over flowing and it felt like he couldn't stay in the building and as he ran out the nearest doors he looked behind to see that he was being followed by Rainbow Dash, "Why are you following me?"

Dash looked upset, "I'm here to see if you're alright idiot."

"I thought you should be more concerned about your marefriend."

"Hey don't use that as…"

"YOU LED ME ON!"

There were no more words said between the two for what felt like hours but what were in reality minutes, finally Dash spoke, "Listen, all I came out here to say was that I was a little hasty about throwing you out yesterday so if you would like to, you can come stay at my place."

Carnage calmed down at this proposition, "Thank you Rainbow Dash, I promise not to bring it up anymore."

"You're welcome but I saw you talking to the princesses and you got really upset with them, why was that."

"Look, I can't tell you what it is exactly but they know something about me that is supposed to be a secret and its putting me in a difficult position."

"Why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that but let's just say that even if I was allowed to tell you then I wouldn't because you wouldn't even understand, look I'm tired so I'm going home, you enjoy the rest of the show with the girls for me, I'll see ya later."

"Bye Carnage…"

As Carnage walked away he wasn't able to hear the last words Rainbow Dash muttered from her mouth, "…I love you."

* * *

That Night…

And finally for Silver Lining it was over, his very last show with the Wonderbolts and now it was finally time to retire and live the rest of his days with his family, he could think of worse ways for it to end, he just had his party and he was taking off his costume for the last time when he heard a sound behind him, "Whose there?

He couldn't see anypony there until they were right in front of him, it was almost if they grew in size, a sharp object was held to his neck but he thought against his assailant, whoever this was had a piece of paper in their hands and Lining accidently ripped a bit of the paper off but it did no good to help him.

Eventually he was overpowered and like the others the last sound he would hear was a low cackling chuckle…

**Next chapter, the killer has claimed another victim.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	9. The following is inevitable Part 1

5 22 5 14, 9 6, 25 15 21, 19 21 18 22 9 22 5, 20 8 9 19, 23 15 18 12 4, 25 15 21, 8 1 22 5, 14 15, 9 4 5 1, 23 8 1 20, 23 1 9 20 19, 6 15 18, 25 15 21. 6 15 18, 19 15 15 14, 25 15 21 18, 6 1 20 5, 23 9 12 12, 2 5, 19 5 1 12 5 4, 1 14 4, 25 15 21, 1 14 4, 5 22 5 18 25 15 14 5, 25 15 21, 12 15 22 5, 23 9 12 12, 6 1 12 12, 13 18 3 1 18 14 1 7 5.


	10. Chapter 9: A Rare shade of Pink

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, although he is living under RD's roof again the tension both sexual and awkward is still rising and on top of that another murder has occurred at the Wonderbolts show.**

Chapter 9: A Rare shade of Pink

Those three words that Rainbow Dash never thought that she would ever say were hanging somewhere deep in her head and her heart, it hadn't even really hit her that she had said those words until she got back to Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell but ever since then all Rainbow Dash had been able to do was question everything she felt about her feelings and Mr. Carnage, _what is happening to me? I've only known him for five days now and I'm acting__ like a love sick filly although I guess I only did recently turn eighteen but I've never felt this way about anypony before, not for my friends, not for Spitfire , not anypony I've ever known, is this really love? It feels so awful yet so wonderful at the__ same time_, she thought to herself.

They had received the news of another killing and this one kind of hit home for Rainbow, the victim was one of her childhood heroes Silver Lining and because of this Carnage had wasted no time in getting ready and promised her that he was going to bring the killer to justice which she greatly appreciated, Dash was at the dining table while Carnage was preparing his mind in his room.

Despite this the tension in the house was very high, both parties practically wanted scream at each other for being so stupid, it was a very awkward tension that was worse for Dash because of what she had said the other day, she thanked Celestia that Carnage had not heard what she said and appeared to be oblivious to it, the most interesting thing to both parties was the fact that just underneath all the violent, angry, awkward tension there was still a faint trace of sexual tension also which they both thought they would have escaped from by now however neither pony said anything about it because of their stubbornness.

Meanwhile Carnage was looking deep into the mirror in an attempt to help his mental strength get strong he was challenging his own mind to puzzles for it to complete, he felt like he was failing all those ponies who had been murdered as he still hadn't solved the crime and now somepony has paid the price for his failure.

He thought that maybe he was missing something and it was because his mind was not at peak condition, he recalled how the last two days he had missed things that were literally right in front of him and he knew that he just couldn't let that happen anymore.

As he stared deeply into the mirror for one brief moment he swore that he could see himself in human form smiling back at him, there was something off about it though as it looked like his teeth were sharper and his eyes were a little off but it was him none the less but before he could analyse the image further it vanished.

One thing stuck in his mind though, the vision that was before him was wearing all his clothes before he came to this world, he always had a way of sticking out in the crowd and he commonly did this on purpose so he could get some form of attention, he had actually diagnosed himself as an attention seeker and has tried to better himself, the reflection was wearing his blue shirt, his black vest and black jeans, his tie which he never did all the way up as he hated that, his armbands which were taken from one of his wrestling heroes Jeff Hardy, even his shoes.

The one thing that did stick out was the blue and black face paint and the Trilby hat, he wondered why he was wearing those two things as he had never thought about wearing a hat like that and the face paint was odd for even his standards, there is magic in this world that he couldn't hope to comprehend… maybe, just maybe this is a vision of the future he thought to himself.

Thinking about Jeff Hardy sent his mind into a new direction, wrestling, you wouldn't have thought it but Mr. Carnage was quite the wrestling in fact he still was, there was always something that appealed to him about it, the larger than life characters, the stories and those great moments.

He could even recite his top ten favourite wrestlers of all time from the top of his head from bottom to top, "Tajiri, Raven, Mr. Perfect, Ultimate Warrior, Mankind, Ultimo Dragon, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, British Bulldog and of course Stone Cold Steve Austin."

A whole host of heroes and characters and he even had the pleasure of meeting a few, he looked again in the mirror and saw that he was wearing a smile, a smile that he had not worn in the last two days, it hit home to him that Dash was probably in the same boat, he still wasn't sure what he felt for Dash and what happened yesterday had just muddied the issue but he made himself a promise, "No matter what it is, the next thing that Rainbow Dash asks me to do I will do it without question just to see a smile on her face again."

He trotted into the front room and saw Dash standing near the exit, "Hello Dash! Are you ready to go?"

"Wait a second Carnage, I need to ask you something first."

_Well it looks like I'll get to fulfil that promise sooner than I thought_, "Go ahead Dash."

"Listen, Pinkie Pie got released this morning and she was in jail last night meaning that she wasn't the killer cause apparently Silver Lining was killed last night, so if it's cool with you and all could we go and stop by Sugar Cube corner and could you apologise to Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh…well I…" and then Carnage instantly remembered the promise that he made, he was a man (now pony) who kept his promises, "Alright if it makes you feel better I will."

"Thanks Carnage I really appreciate this."

Rainbow Dash flung her fore hoofs around Carnage's neck and planted a small kiss on Carnages cheek, that meant the world to him as he hugged her back, for a brief moment he thought about the kiss they nearly shared yesterday and he thought how differently things could be going right now if it had happened, _would we have regretted it? Would we have started a relationship? I really t__hink I'm starting to fall in love but now it's too late because of Spitfire, maybe that's for the best because once this is all over I have no choice but to leave_ he quietly mused to himself.

He knew she was smiling at long last and he quickly took in her scent before they broke their hug and he could only describe the smell as heaven, but very soon he may be walking into hell…

* * *

Sugar cube corner looked exactly like Carnage thought it would, very sweet, although what would you expect from a bakery. On the way to the bakery Rainbow Dash revealed that despite her stealing food none of the ponies she stole from including Fluttershy wished to press charges against her and the main reason being that they were friends of the Cakes and they were not aware how bad things were getting for them, they're even started lending them extra food supplies till they get back on their feet.

RD had told Carnage that although Pinkie Pie was always happy all the time she had never been in jail and was worried about her mental stability after she saw her when they tried to get her to her surprise party or something like that.

They walked into the bakery and it was a brown interior like a biscuit with a very sweet based theme, they looked at the counter and saw nopony there except a white pony with a purple curly mane in a one person line, carnage turned to Dash, "Are you sure she's here?"

"Twilight told me she would be here working tomorrow."

"Ok let's do this quick, we can't risk losing any evidence at the crime scene and the guard ponies can't keep the area looked down all day as the Wonderbolts will be moving out soon."

They walked up behind the white mare who was mumbling to herself, "…Now what should I get for Sweetie bell, the poor darling must have been hearing about those awful murders again at school, as her Big sister I must keep her mind off such awful things now would she like a muffin or maybe a cake?

Carnage noted that she mentioned Sweetie Bell and she matched the description of the element of generosity, Rarity, Rainbow Dash spoke, "Hey Rare what are you up to?"

She turned to face her friend, "Rainbow Dash how delightful to see you, you know it's been a while hasn't it? I was just getting something for Sweetie Bell, she was asking about those dreadful murders again and she said she met the detective who… well who is your handsome friend here, is this your coltfriend?

RD was about to confirm this but Carnage cut her off, "Former Coltfriend, her marefriend has returned to town."

Rainbow looked sad but technically they were never together so she sucked it up, "Really? Oh you mean Spitfire but I thought you two had broken up?"

"I thought we did Rare let's leave it at that."

"Well I won't pry, I learned my lesson on how hurtful gossip can be a while back, but anyway I assume that you are here to apologise to Pinkie Pie am I correct in saying?"

"You are correct."

"That is very noble of you, I imagine that it would be a little hard to swallow but I am sure that as soon as she here's an apology from you then there will be no more problems…"

A springy sort of sound could be heard and it sounded like it was approaching the counter, the sound belonged to Pinkie Pie, "Ok Rarity are you ready to order? Because I'm in a super mood to make some goodies and…"

As soon as Pinkie Pie spotted Carnage the room fell dead silent, pinkie just stared at him with no expression on her face, it wasn't sad or happy it was just neutral, Dash nudged Carnage as a signal for him to speak, "Miss Pie, I have come here to humbly ask for your forgiveness in having you arrested a couple of days ago, I hope you can understand that I had to be sure that you were not the killer and having you arrested for further interrogation was the best way to make sure of that and of course you had committed a crime in the sense of burglary but never the less I apologise for any traumatic experience you may have felt while imprisoned."

He bowed his head to her and when he brought it up he received a hug from Pinkie for his troubles, "Awww that's ok, I know you had to do what you did and everything's great again because the Cakes are getting enough food again, plus we got a whole new group of orders today so we should be fine… but I have to do this."

And before Carnage could react he was punched in the face by Pinkie Pie, the punch was so devastating that he landed on his back and was left near unconsciousness, he laid there for a moment as the three mares around him looked concerned, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

Rainbow Dash jumped to his defence, "Why did you do that at all? He said he was sorry!"

"You didn't have to spend two nights in jail Dashie, a mares jail as well, I mean there were some over friendly mares in that prison and…"

Rarity cut her off, "We don't want to know dear…"

Carnage felt like he had just received a punch from the Big Show and then for good measure the Undertaker did his tombstone piledriver on him, despite this though he valiantly got up and shook the pain off, "If it's ok with you mares me and Dash have to be off to the crime scene, good day."

He bowed his head to them and he and Dash turned to leave with the other two ponies wishing them good luck.

* * *

He had surprised himself by how quickly he managed to get his head straight after the punch that had blindsided him, he felt pumped like all the mental adrenaline was coursing through his brain and he was ready to solve any puzzle that was thrown his way, the two of them entered the changing room and saw the body of Silver Lining lying there undisturbed, "Right, Dash tell the Guard ponies to leave the room while I get to work."

He knelt down next to the body and checked the throat and it was just like he suspected, he died from a cut to the throat and it had the same depth and width as the previous two, but then he noticed that one of his wings were missing, "Well look at this, the killer took another body part like he did the first time."

"Wait hang on, if body parts are missing from the first and third victim but not the second victim does that mean the pony that killed Owloysius wasn't the same as the pony who killed Bon-Bon and Silver Lining."

That's very clever of you Rainbow Dash and normally I'd think that you were right but the problem with that theory is that they were all killed by having their throat cut…"

"So? Didn't everypony know that's how Bon-Bon died? Couldn't a copy-cat killer just do the same thing the real killer did?"

"Again you're in the right ball park but your still a bit off, you see it wasn't just the way they died, the weapon was clearly the same and the width and depth of the cut was exactly the same also which clearly shows that it has to be the same killer, hell even the positioning of the cut is about the same also but it would be hard to match a ponies and an owl's exact throat point."

"Then why didn't Owloysius have any body parts missing?"

"Perhaps he wasn't the intended target, perhaps your friend Fluttershy was meant to be the victim and by mistake the murderer alerted Owloysius and then in a panic had to kill him and ran, or possibly he was the target but was nervous about being in a house and cut his losses and just killed him, I mean the first theory is more likely but… wait!"

"What is it Carnage?"

"Perhaps there's a pattern here, who was the first victim Rainbow Dash?"

"It was Bon-Bon."

"And what type of pony was she?"

"She was an Earth pony."

"Exactly, and discounting Owloysius Silver Lining is a Pegasus pony; now maybe, just maybe there's a pattern here and the next victim will be a Unicorn pony."

"But why is he doing this? Why target them?"

"The ponies mind is obviously disturbed, something dark and deranged is driving the murderer to get these body parts, the foot of an Earth pony, the wing of a Pegasus and maybe the next item on the list is the horn of a Unicorn… look around the room for anything that we might have missed."

The two of them looked around the small dressing room, there wasn't a lot in there except a costume hanging out of a box and a mirror but Rainbow Dash and Mr. Carnage spotted two things simultaneously.

Dash found a small torn piece of paper, it looked a bit off as there was no other pieces of paper in the room, Carnage had another look over the body and found something on the body that shouldn't have been there, there was sticker on the leg of the victim and it read 'Apple Family Apple's' "Hey Rainbow Dash does this belong to the Apple Family?"

Dash held onto the torn piece of paper and trotted over to get a better look, "Yeah Applejack said that they were putting these on their apples recently as they wanted to get the Apple family name into bigger business."

"This was on the leg of the victim so I think we should…"

"Have a look at this first; you'll really want to see this."

Dash held up the torn piece of paper and Carnage took it from her, he read it aloud, "The foot of an earth pony."

As soon as he read it he knew he finally had something to support his theory, "Rainbow Dash you amazing Beautiful Mare! This must be the killers and he left it here by accident well done."

Carnage didn't even know why but he kissed Dash's cheek and she blushed like mad, "Wow thanks… but how do we know it's the killers and why is it here?"

"He must have taken his list with him and in the struggle it got torn, he may not have noticed o he may have panicked and fled before he could get the paper, the one thing we have to do now is go to Sweet apple acres and…"

Carnage was cut off by Spitfire who was standing in the doorway, "Hey Dash you ready to go?"

Carnage was confused, "Go? Where are you going?"

"Sorry I forgot, yesterday me and Spitfire said we were going to hit the town today and I would meet her here."

Spitfire seemed to have little regard for her dead colleague as she walked in, "By the way I forgot since Lning's departure were going to need a new Wonderbolt to fill his place, interested?"

"What! Really! OH MY GOSH! OH MYGOSH! OH MY GOSH!"

"So if you play your cards right tonight you may have a new costume by tomorrow, let's go Dash."

Dash turned to face Carnage, "Is it alright for me to go?"

He didn't want her to leave but that would be selfish on his part, and all he wanted was to see her smile again and if the Wonderbolts could do that then he didn't mind, "You go Dash… you… have a great time for me alright?"

Dash nodded her head and hugged Carnage, she trotted off and followed Spitfire, in some weird way in the pit of his stomach, he felt more alone than he did the first time he left she had left, this time he felt like he would never get her back and now he was on his own to face the Apple family…

**Next chapter, the Apple family are put under the spotlight.**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	11. Ch10: Dark secrets from the Apple family

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, the next target for interrogations are the entire Apple family, but it appears Carnage will be doing it on his own.**

Chapter 10: Dark secrets from the Apple family

Carnage slowly walked towards the Apple family farm, his mind had been so ready for this kind of brain work, the kind where you had to get the other person (or pony in this case) to confess to crimes that they never would normally do and in this case he wanted a murder confession, however his mind was now occupied with jealous thoughts and he knew that this was going to just make things harder.

Carnage normally broke away from jealousy as he found the whole thing pointless however his brain had other ideas, _stupid slutty__ bitch__, she's practically selling her body just so she can get into her precious Wonderbolts, what's so great about the Wonderbolts anyway, I bet she's better than all of them so why does she even need to be part__ of that stupid group… you know what? Why does she even need to be with me?_

He realised that he hadn't even been walking and he was just standing in the same spot for who knows how long, he let out a long heavy sigh and began to mutter to himself, "Yeah why does she need to be with me, let her have her dream if it makes her happy… that's what I wanted wasn't it? To have her smile, man I really need to stop this pity train right here."

He looked up and saw that the farm was a little bit away in the distance, he began to consider how he was going to approach the defensive Applejack about her or her family or hell maybe the whole bunch of them potentially being under suspicion for murder but then he heard a very familiar voice from above, "Wow you talk to yourself? You really are weird."

At first he couldn't figure out where the voice was actually coming from as he looked around him but then he heard it call out to him again, "I'm up here dummy."

He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash draped over a cloud with her head peeking out over the edge of it, Carnage looked up in shock, "Rainbow Dash is that you?"

"If you mean the one and only most awesome Pegasus and the element of loyalty, then yeah it's me."

"What on earth are you doing here Dash, I mean I'm pleased to see you but weren't you on a date?"

"Well you see…"

* * *

_10 minutes ago…_

_Rainbow Dash and Spitfire were walking beside each other down the streets of Ponyville, Spitfire had wrapped her foreleg around Dash and had drawn her in close to her, Dash could feel her breath against her neck and felt Spitfire nibble her ear slightly when no pony was looking, Dash would have normally liked this but her heart wasn't in it, "Hey lets slow down okay, no need to rush things here."_

_Spitfire was acting very suggestive towards her, "You know I was thinking about that actually, as we were going to Ponyville I spied your house."_

"_Yeah, what's your point?"_

"_Nothing, it's just it did look very comfortable though and I was thinking that we could skip the drinks and stuff and get straight to what we both want tonight."_

"_And that is?"_

_Spitfire pulled Dash into the nearest alleyway and pressed her against the wall with both their snouts pressed up next to each other, "Testing the durability of your cloud house of course."_

_Spitfire pressed her lips against Dash's and for a brief moment rainbow gave into the kiss, but something almost called out to her in her head and a mental picture of carnage going in alone forced her to break it, "I'm sorry Spitfire I'm going to have to go."_

"_Go? Where would you go I mean… oh wait a minute your ditching me for that detective aren't you? What's so special about him?"_

"_It's not like that! I can't let him go in there alone because it seems his brain just isn't working right lately and he needs… oh man I just realised, he needs me."_

"_Needs you? Sweetheart I thought you were a leader not an assistant."_

"_I'm not his assistant I'm his friend!"_

_At this point Dash had pushed Spitfire off of her and was walking out of the alleyway, "Just friends? Who are you kidding? I can tell…"_

"_That doesn't matter, he needs me and I'm gonna help him."_

_Dash started to take flight and was a couple of feet off the ground, "If you go right now Dash I will personally make sure that you will never be accepted into the Wonderbolts."_

_She paused for a moment but to even her surprise she smiled, "If there's one thing I've learned from him is to believe in yourself, and you know what I can do a sonic rainboom and none of the rest of your stupid group can, looks like I'm just more awesome than all of you and that includes you."_

_Dash blew her a raspberry and flew off in the direction of Sweet apple acres…_

* * *

Present…

Carnage just stood there in awe of her explanation, "You really did that for me, you practically gave up your dream just so you could help me here didn't you?"

Dash seemed a little embarrassed by the whole thing, "Yeah well I wouldn't be a very good element of loyalty if I left you here to do this by yourself… I mean you have kind of become dependent on me and who could blame you I mean…"

And before she could say another word Carnage had brought the now grounded Rainbow Dash into a hug, she didn't fight or question it, all she did was hug him back, this time she took in his scent and the only way she could describe it was that she thought he smelled brainy, Carnage whispered into her ear "Thank you."

She whispered back, "Your welcome."

They broke the hug and the two of them attempted to regain their composure by clearing their throats and brushing themselves off but they shared a glance which told each other 'I know' now Carnage with a big smile on his face said, "What are we waiting around for? We haven't got much daylight left so let's go."

"Wait a second Carnage, you have to promise me something first."

He turned to her a little surprised, "Oh… ok then what is it?"

"Even though me and Applejack got in that argument recently were still friends, so if I think she isn't the killer then you are not allowed to arrest her, agreed?"

Carnage wasn't sure about agreeing to this, the whole thing sounded slightly dodgy to him as she could easily say it even if she did think she might be the killer out of loyalty to her friend, but he was grateful she came and he felt she should be awarded for that, "Alright Miss Dash you drive a hard bargain but it's a deal."

The two of them hoof bumped but Dash realised there was another problem, "I just realised though, even with me there, there is no way AJ will agree to herself and her family getting interrogated she'll just brush you off."

Carnage paused for a moment but then the solution came to his mind, "Call me crazy… but I have an idea."

"You're crazy."

"I didn't mean literally."

* * *

The two of them were now standing outside the Apple family's front door as they couldn't see them in the field they had to presume that they were still inside, the two of them looked at each other, they nodded and Carnage knocked on the door and they heard a voice call out from inside, "I'm a commin."

A small filly opened the door before them, Carnage addressed her "Hello there, are you Applebloom?"

"Why yes I am mister, hi Rainbow Dash is this your coltfriend Applejack told me about?"

The two of them just looked at each other a moment and then Rainbow Dash turned back to Applebloom, "It's not important Bloom, we just need to talk to Applejack so could you get her for us."

"I don't know Rainbow, she won't mind talking to you but what she said about your coltfriend makes me unsure that…"

Another voice called out inside the house and it was approaching the door, this one was more familiar, "Applebloom! Who's at the door?"

Carnage definitely recognised the voice that time, _yeah it's my sweet sexy accent lady coming to meet me at the door, hope __she just got out of bed so I can se__e__ her in her under… ok first off I don't think ponies wear__ underwear and admittedly she may be on hot levels that are equivalent to Dash's but this is a very awkward time for this right now, well at least I haven't done this in a couple of chapters now so I must be getting better… what the hell do you mean couple of…_ the argument in his head was cut off by Applejack coming to the door, "How you doing there RD, I'm mighty sorry about… oh it's you, what do you want?"

"As charming and as beautiful as ever Miss Applejack, I must talk to you and your family."

"And why do I need to let you do this?"

"Because we discovered one of your new apple stickers on the most recent victim's body; this makes your entire family suspects."

"Anypony could of got one of those stickers, how come nopony else is suspected?"

"When we were walking up the hill Dash mentioned that you hadn't actually started putting them on the apples yet and they're all at the barn."

"Well that don't even matter cause I won't let you use your fancy confusing words to trick my family, I know what your types are like so you can't make us."

"Oh really? I think the fifty or so guards behind me would disagree with you there Applejack."

Applejack looked past him and saw that he was genuinely telling the truth as there were quite a number of guards right behind him, Applejack could only respond in one way, "Oh pony feathers…"

Two of the guards were holding the Apple family in the other room, this included Applejack, Applebloom, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh (or Big Mac to his friends) the rest of the guards were either around the house trying to gather evidence (Carnage told them to do this as he knew there wouldn't be any) or they were outside, Carnage and Dash were in the kitchen and were ready to call the first pony in, they were sitting at one side of the dining table when Rainbow Dash asked him a question, "Hey Carnage can I ask you something quickly?"

"Sure, anything for you Rainbow Dash."

"Why are we interrogating Applebloom, I mean she is just a filly after all."

Carnage had a good reason too, in his world there had been murders committed by children and one of the most famous was a kid who was murdered by two older kids who took him away from his mother at a local shopping centre and killed him on a train track, it was brutal and a reminder to the country that you should never judge a book by its cover, Dash wouldn't know this though so he told her something different, "Well I don't think it's her per say but it's possible that she might have seen something around here that she might have thought was a bit weird and we can get her to say what it is, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get ya now, then shouldn't we call her in first before the rest of them say anything... of course I don't think they did but you know… just in case."

"Yean your right, Okay guard bring in Applebloom for us first please."

The little filly was escorted in by one of the guards and was sat down opposite to the two of them, the guard was told to return to the rest of the family and the interrogation began, "Hello little Applebloom how are you today?"

"I aint little, I'm not a little filly anymore."

"Of course you're not my apologies little one, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you need to answer them truthfully, do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand ya."

"And remember that your big sister is the element of honesty so you should always tell the truth no matter what Okay?"

"Yeah, okay sir."

Rainbow Dash didn't know how she felt about that, technically Carnage was manipulating the little filly by using her sister but it wasn't like he was being mean or cruel about it, he was doing it for a genuinely good reason but AJ wouldn't exactly see it that way, she just decided to stay quiet as she was more useful as a spectator and being moral support and just let Carnage do his thing, "Now little Applebloom, do you understand the seriousness of the crimes that have taken place?"

"Yeah, my sister don't like it one bit and I've been told everyday since the first one to come straight home, I can only see my friends at school now and we have no time to get our cutie marks."

"You mean the Cutie mark crusaders don't you?"

"Yeah, it's been a real pain."

"Well I'll only ask you one more question, have you seen anything weird going on with your family lately?"

"Well actually… no I aint seen nothing unusual."

"Alright then well I guess you can…"

"Actually there's something I need to get off my chest."

"Yes? What is it sweetheart you can tell me?"

"… I had more apple crumble than I was supposed to last night, I 'ma sorry it was just so good and…"

"That's alright Bloom I won't tell anypony, you go back now sweetheart and thank you for telling me what you knew."

Applebloom left and rainbow Dash smirked, "Wow she really thought she was going to get in trouble for eating a little extra crumble."

"She's young and she still has her innocence, even though she said she could I don't think she can completely grasp the situation before her, anyway, Guard! Bring in Big Macintosh!"

Big Mac slowly walked into the room and like Applebloom he just sat in the seat opposite the two of them, Carnage noted that the guard wasn't there and he figured he was too afraid of him as Big Mac appeared to be twice his size, "Well you're a big fella aren't you?"

"Eeyup."

"Alright then, you are Big Macintosh aren't you?"

"Eeyup."

"May I call you Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay then Big Mac are you aware of the murders and why you are a suspect?"

"Eeyup."

"Did you not like the Wonderbolts show that was going on?"

"Nope."

Carnage thought to himself, _amazing his vocabulary just increased by half_, "So you didn't actually mind at all unlike your sister?"

"Eeyup."

"… You don't speak much do you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, that pretty much clears things up for me so…"

"Alright I confess!"

Big mac had spontaneously broken down in front of them; Dash and Carnage looked at each other in excitement as they thought they had him, "What are you confessing to?"

"When my sister aint around I… I try on some of her clothing."

That wasn't what they were looking for but this made Rainbow Dash speak, "You try on some of her clothes, dude that's weirder than Carnage and what clothes does she even own beside that hat and that one dress she has from the gala, in fact how can you even put it on your like twice her size, I can't believe I once had a crush on you."

Carnage made a mental note of that but he just wanted this to move along as it was painfully obvious that he wasn't the killer, "Okay Mac you can go now, thank you for your time."

"Please don't tell my family."

"I won't, but you did say that pretty loudly so I imagine everypony in the next room heard us so you might want to go and tell them that."

Big Mac didn't say another word and just walked into the other room, Dash and Carnage heard what sounded like a smack and big Mac whimpering, Dash looked like she was going to say something but Carnage gave her a glare in order to tell her not to say a word, he then called in the next pony, "Send in Granny Smith."

Granny Smith trotted in the best she could into the kitchen and like the two before her she sat down facing them, "Now Granny Smith I have something…"

"Now stop right there you whipper snapper, I know about your allegiance to the pear society and how you people for years have been trying to run us out of business, well it hasn't worked you see and your version of cider sucks… and its past my bedtime."

Carnage just sighed, "Alright you can go to bed."

Granny Smith started trotting away and Dash was a little puzzled, "Why did you let her go like that, she didn't even answer any questions."

"There were two reasons my dear, the first being that she's clearly delirious and the second being that she is way too frail to murder a Wonderbolt let alone somepony else, despite how old Silver Lining was he was clearly fit enough to overpower her and remember the way we found the room clearly indicated that there had been a struggle in the room."

Before Carnage could go any further Applejack pushed past the guards and walked straight into the kitchen, "Alright let's get this over with then, I aint got nothing to hide."

"Very well then Miss Applejack I have a good question how did you find out the Wonderbolts were doing a show right outside your ranch, one that would cost you time which you could not lose picking the apples for cider season according to Dash."

"One of them their Wonderbolts told me of course."

"And who was that Wonderbolt Miss Applejack?"

"…"

"Remember you are the element of honesty."

"…"

Dash spoke, "C'mon AJ just tell us already."

"… it was Silver Lining, but don't you…"

"Let me guess Miss Applejack he didn't ask did he? He just told you it was going to happen and for you to put up with it."

"Yeah that's right but it aint worth killing him over."

However that wasn't good enough for Carnage, despite it being a weak motive it was still the only one he could establish in the entire family so, "I'm afraid Miss Applejack that isn't good enough for me so…"

Dash poked Carnage to get his attention, "I know what you're about to say and you can't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You agreed that if I didn't think it was her then you wouldn't send her to jail, so you can't right?"

"Rainbow Dash I…"

"I thought you believed in me, if you really do then trust in me now."

His brain was telling him to arrest her as he couldn't take the risk, but his heart was telling him to have faith in Rainbow Dash, he looked into her beautiful eyes and then he looked at Applejack who looked genuinely worried, "Alright Dash, I won't, but if it turns out to be her, let it be on your head."

And with that carnage received a hug from a very happy Rainbow Dash and a relieved sigh from Applejack to…

* * *

They were now back home, they had let the Apple family off and all the guards returned to their duties, the journey back had been a quiet one with neither pony saying much but when they walked in the door Rainbow Dash finally spoke, "Thank you for believing in me down there."

"Hey you've trusted me with a lot lately I felt that I should return the favour."

Dash yawned heavily, "Man I'm sleepy, I think I'm going to hit the hay… or cloud."

"Yeah it is getting kind of late I think some sleep will do us both some good, goodnight."

Instead of heading upstairs Dash walked up next to Carnage and started nuzzling up against his neck, Carnage didn't know what to do, he actually liked it and his breathing started to quicken slightly, Dash then made her way to his snout and before he could say a word Rainbow Dash kissed him on the lips, it wasn't like their previous kisses on the cheek there was something completely different about it, before Carnage had a chance to lose himself in it Dash broke the kiss, "Goodnight Carnage, and thanks again."

She then turned around and brushed her tail in Carnage's face, he was surprised how much he enjoyed that, he watched her walk upstairs and saw how her hips were making an exaggerated swinging motion, she reached her room and glanced back at the stunned stallion standing at the bottom of the stairs, she winked at him and trotted into her bedroom.

Carnage just stood there for a minute or so just trying to find the right words for the situation before him, and then he realised exactly what they were, "Dat Ass."

He then looked below him to see an unwanted friend had returned, "Oh hell not again…"

**Next chapter, will Carnage finally get some answers?**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Mare on the Moon

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, it appears that the romance between the two can no longer be denied but will something else get in the way?**

Chapter 11: The Mare in the Moon

There were three things on Mr. Carnage's mind this morning, he contemplated them while he was eating his buttered toast, Rainbow Dash was quietly eating opposite him and she was eating a bowl of cereal which he did not see the name of, she occasionally looked up at him with lustful playful eyes but apart from saying hello this morning there had been no words said between the two of them today.

The first thing on his mind was the fact that since he listened to Rainbow Dash the night before and did not arrest Applejack he was once again back to square one with no suspects, he noticed that there had been loose evidence to at least two ponies now and the more he thought about it the more he realised that like the evidence that connected Fluttershy to Owloysius murder seemed like it had been purposely placed, this would be something for him to ponder.

The second was what Rainbow Dash had done last night, leaving Spitfire and kissing him last night was not something that he could just exit from his mind, it was almost if she knew this and was purposely trying to torture him, the way her hips shacked last night, the way her beautiful eyes kept looking at him across the table, it was maddening and he would be lying to himself if he didn't want to take her right here on this table in a moment of lust and passion, but he knew what would follow, maybe a couple of days of genuine love between the two of them but he knew once this was all over he would be gone and then he could never forgive himself for breaking Rainbow's heart.

The third and final thing on his mind was something that he knew he had put off because he didn't want to think about it but had decided that today it was going to be priority, how did the princesses know he real name?

He had to make sure that Rainbow Dash didn't find out the exact thing they knew about him however he knew one of Dash's surprising desires was to know more about him, despite what happened last time when she asked about her family, he entertained the idea of telling her but he realised exactly why nothing bad had happened yet, the rule was that he could never tell anybody (and he assumed that it also meant anypony as well) but he never told the princesses because they just so happened to find out in some way, but if he directly told Dash and then things could go to shit, so he would just have to sneak out at some point, find a way to get to Canterlot where the princesses live and confront them on their knowledge of his background, he muttered inside his own head, Simple enough, _I just have to make sure she doesn't ask me what I'm doing today…_

"So Carnage, what are your plans for today?"

_Shit!_ "Um… I was maybe going to take a stroll… alone mind you I have some things that…"

"Your totally planning on confronting the princesses on that secret that they know about you which you won't tell me aren't you?"

"… You know I must say that your deduction powers have gotten considerably better as of late, fine you're completely right, all I need to do is find some way of getting to Canterlot."

"Well duh, just use the train station of course, how the heck are you even going to make them spill, haven't you tried twice already."

"Well I was just going to wing it like I pretty much do all the time lately, I think your impulsiveness is starting to rub off on me somewhat, we have been taking attributes from each other lately haven't we."

"If by impulsiveness you mean what I did last night then yeah I agree."

He almost coughed up the last piece of his waffle when she brought that up, he knew she remembered last night but he wished that she wouldn't bring it up, he wanted to, god he wanted to but he knew that it was just going to hurt if they dragged this ridiculous thing out so it was now or never to end this before it went too far, "Okay listen Dash… we need to talk about last night you see…"

Carnage suddenly found Dash's hoof on his lips, she was stopping him from speaking, "Slow down there handsome, we can talk about that later tonight after we dealt with the princesses, if you know what I'm saying."

He didn't really know how to respond to that, he knew exactly what she was saying and it almost gave him a panic attack, the saddest part was that it wasn't an unpleasant thought but he just decided the best way to keep his sanity was to literally block out what she just said, Rainbow Dash had finished her breakfast like him and got off her chair and like the previous night her tail purposely brushed against his face as she went past him, "I just need to check something and then we'll be off towards the train station, I'll be back in a bit."

She trotted upstairs and now he realised that there was no way Rainbow Dash wasn't coming, not once had he wished for her not to come with him but all he wanted to do was get away from her before his desires got the better of him, he had only one option today, he would have to take her along and if there was a god, he would be able to completely resist any advances from her, he muttered under his breath "It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

The train ride to Canterlot was surprisingly nice, he was given a very nice cup of tea, he had a chance to read a newspaper which gave him a very interesting look at the social aspects of Equestria and it was very pleasant to watch the country pass him by while he looked out the train window, the only problem was the beautiful rainbow haired mare sitting opposite him.

She was giving him the same eyes that she gave him in this morning, it was almost if she knew how much it was wrecking him inside, but she gave him another look, Carnage was good at reading looks and this one was a look that said 'if I was certain that nopony would walk in on us, then I would take you right here' Carnage was thankful when they finally got off the train, however he pieced together after standing in the same city as the princesses for half a minute that it would be filled with his sworn enemies.

Carnage now found himself among the most terrifying ponies in all of Equestria, he was now among the nose raising, money grabbing, back stabbing, scandal crazed, shits of the world, but this was shit that was turned to ash and then constructed into diamonds, he was now in the presence of the dreaded, the nightmarish… UPPER CLASS!

It was horrifying to him, he could smell betrayal and money coming from all of them, he hadn't even been there for a minute and he could see other higher class ponies judging any lower class pony they could see and even themselves, the best way he could describe the class system was that it was an advanced form of racism, it was a way to discriminate against your racial group and people that look like you.

He felt like that he might go on a rant but he was cut off by Rainbow Dash, "Hey you had lunch on the train right?"

"Um… yes I did, why are you asking?"

"Well we don't have to see Princess Celestia right now do we?"

"Well I suppose we do have a bit of time but I still don't see your point."

Rainbow Dash was having a little trouble getting the words out, "Well why don't we do something, you know maybe we could… we could go shopping or something."

Carnage wasn't sure if he was talking to the same mare that he had been living with for the past week, "I'm sorry did you just suggest we go shopping, who are you and what have you done with Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow lightly punched him on his foreleg and gave a mischievous smile, "Hey don't be like that, I'm just trying to get into this thing, besides isn't this kind of stuff what couples do, you are my coltfriend after all."

The world sought of slowed down for Carnage as his brain went haywire, _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT__! She thinks were at that stage because of the kiss, I'm probably her first coltfriend oh shit what do I do, I can't break up with her now and certainly not in public I mean god knows how Rainbow will react, I'll have __to let her down gently once we get bac__k home but I guess I'll just have to play along for now_, "Alright… sweetheart if you want to do that then let's go."

Rainbow Dash trotted up next to him and snuggled him, as she rubbed her head on his head Carnage got a little excited for a moment but shook himself out of it, the last thing he felt was another kiss on the lips from Rainbow and she led the two of them towards a couple of shops.

Carnage couldn't help but ask a question as he saw her looking in a few of the shop windows, "You know you seem to be more in to this than I expected."

"Yeah it's weird aint it, I've always been a bit of a tomboy…"

"A bit?"

"Shut up you, anyway I always saw couples doing this kind of stuff and I scoffed but now it's nice to be doing this with somepony I care about, but not like a friend."

"Yeah I get that, it's like those things we judge before we actually do them, like watching something or listening to something that's not in your target age group, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah a present for you."

Carnage was a bit surprised by this; if anything he should be buying her a present, "Really? You're getting me a gift, but don't I really owe you I mean I you have given me a place to stay."

She turned to him and for the first time he saw vulnerability in her eyes, "Look I'm not good with this stuff but… because of you I realise that I don't need the Wonderbolts because I'm awesome for being me, heck I'm the element of loyalty and I've got a stained glass portrait of me in the castle so thank you, now stop smiling like a goof and let me get you something."

He didn't argue with her anymore and just walked with her for a second before another question came to his mind, "So what are you getting me then?"

"Well actually I asked Rarity what would be good to get you because she's good with these things and I think I just spotted it."

Rainbow Dash ran into one of the stores that were selling hats, she was talking to a pony at the counter and she wanted him to get a specific hat, Carnage decided to wait outside the store and took another good look around him, it was a nice day to say the least and he could see the ponies around him were taking notice of him, one in particular who had a blue moustache and what at best guess was a trophy wife with him gave him a polite nod and he did the same, he guessed since his picture had been taken by that ass of a photographer the ponies around here recognised him, he might have even gained some level of respect or fame, that sort of thing was something that Carnage might have cared about before but no longer.

Dash had finally returned from the shop with a gleeful expression on her face, she had a hat in her mouth as she trotted up to him, it was a Trilby hat and it was black with blue pin stripes, Carnage instantly recognised the hat as it was the one he saw his human self wearing in the mirror the other day, Dash placed it atop Carnages head, "There you go, what do you think?"

He looked in the closest store window and was surprised to see how well the hat fit him, "Wow, I really like it actually, thank you Dash."

She kissed him on the cheek and said that he was welcome, the two trotted aimlessly for a little longer before Carnage blurted out, "You know I used to be a little different."

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow to this, "Really? How so?"

"I used to be a little more… how do I put it, crazy, I used to sing random songs to myself, I used to make wisecracks all the time and I kinda just threw myself into every situations and just went for it, I used to have a lot more self-confidence and faith in peop… I mean ponies as well."

"Well what happened to make you change."

"It's difficult to explain but I… I made a deal, it wasn't something I can take lightly and now I wonder if I made the right choice, it's changed me that's for sure."

"I know you don't like talking about this and I won't make you or anything but did your choice end up leading you here?"

He thought about that for a moment but the answer was obvious to him, "Well yeah, I guess now that I look back it did."

Rainbow Dash nuzzled up next to him and whispered, "Then it was worth it."

He didn't fight it and he nuzzled her back, he thought that maybe just today he could just give in but he kept telling himself that he would probably make her a very sad pony tonight, his train of thought was interrupted by Dash, "So what brought that question up?"

"I'm not really sure; I guess I just thought that you deserved to know a little bit more about me since I've kept a few things from you."

"Hey I have another question, once you catch the killer which I know you will are you going to leave?"

This was the last question he wanted to hear but he decided to play the same trick that Rainbow Dash had pulled this morning, "Tell you what, I'll give you an answer tonight."

* * *

The two of them had spent most of their time that day just finding stuff to do in Canterlot, they ran into the Blue moustached pony who told him his name was Fancy Pants and that he would be delighted if he and Rainbow would dine with him, they did have dinner at a very fancy restaurant and he had to admit that despite his wealth he seemed like a very open and very down to earth pony.

However reality kicked back in when they had finished the meal and he remembered that he still had to have a little chat with the princess, he excused himself with Rainbow Dash and they now found themselves looking up at Canterlot castle.

They stood side by side at the entrance but Rainbow Dash realised that they didn't even have a plan on how to do this, they could see that Princess Luna had just returned from putting up the night sky a little early today and Carnage thought that she spotted them, Dash turned to Carnage, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Well we have two options, the first being we could breed an army of mole people and storm the castle or two we could just ask to see Celestia."

"Hmmm I like the mole people idea but it…"

Before she could say anymore both her and carnage found themselves floating above the floor and towards Princess Luna who was now looking at them from her balcony, they tried to wriggle free to no avail, they were carefully placed on the balcony in front of Luna as she looked down on them, "So what has brought you two here this night."

Carnage took this chance to let loose, he didn't care that she was co ruler of this kingdom because to him she was becoming a distraction, "I have not been able to work efficiently ever since I found out you two know my secret so I want you to tell me right now how both you know."

Luna paused for a moment, it appeared that she was simply taking it all in but then she spoke, "Greetings Rainbow Dash it is good to see you, let me say that I heard about your incident with Spitfire and let me assure you that you will not have to worry about her becoming a problem if you wish to join the Wonderbolts, and Marty Wright I must say I very much like your hat it suits you a lot."

"Oh why thank you Rainbow Dash got it… I told you not to use that name now tell me how you two know!"

"Rainbow Dash felt lost in the conversation, "Sorry but whose Marty Wright, that's a strange name for a pony."

Carnage was about to answer but Luna cut him off, "So he still hasn't told you yet, one of his secrets is that his real name is Marty Wright, his other secret is what he is and where he came from but I'll let you ask him that…"

"Alright I've had enough of this! You tell me or I will make you tell me."

Luna just laughed at the threat given to her, "You are very brave Carnage but you should learn not to let your anger get the better of you like that, now I'm afraid that this conversation is over as I am tempted to tell you but I cannot, so goodbye Marty wright."

"Wait I'm not going any…"

And then after a quick flash of light both Carnage and Rainbow Dash found themselves back at Rainbows home, Carnage looked around frantically to see if it was some kind of trick but it was clear to him that it wasn't, "That bitch! Oh I can't believe she would do that just to get out of a confrontation I mean that is so low it…"

"Who are you?"

Carnage turned to Rainbow Dash who looked somewhat betrayed, "What do you mean who am I? I've only been staying with…"

"All this time I thought it was some horrible tragic thing that happened to you but now I find out you were hiding your name from me, just your name, do you trust me that little!?"

Carnage didn't know what to say, tears were streaming down Dash's face as she hadn't even attempted to fight them, "You lied to me so if you don't want me to throw you out of this house right now I want you to tell me where you came from, I bet that's what she was getting at wasn't it, just more lies from you."

"Rainbow you won't believe me if I…"

"Oh come on how unbelievable could it actually be…"

"Dash really I don't…"

"Why do you keep messing around with this…"

"ALRIGHT FINE I'M NOT A PONY!"

Rainbow Dash physically stepped back in pure shock, her throat closed up when she tried to speak, "Yo-you're… not a-a-a-a… you're not a pony?"

Carnage seemed get lost in a flashback, "I was seventeen, I was frustrated because the police weren't listening to me about a serial killer and I went alone, I chased him and I had a confrontation with him on top of a bridge and in the struggle I killed him by shooting him in the head but he managed to stab me in the heart, I was lying there dying and gasping for my last breath when I saw a light above me…"

He looked up to see if Dash was still following him and she looked absorbed in everything that he's said so far, "…I couldn't make it out but it made me an offer, stay here and die or become a force that arrives when disaster is going to threaten a world and stop it, somehow I know this killer is involved in whatever is threatening your planet and I need to stop, that being was the thing that told me I could never tell anyone my true name or bad things would happen, and then whatever it was gave me my new name, Mr. Carnage"

Nothing was said between them for two minutes, neither one could bring themselves to say anything to the silence in the room became unbearable, "So you go between worlds?"

"Well I'm not an alien in that sense, I go between universes, alternate realities, it's a bit technical for you so you won't fully understand."

"And once you… you stop the killer you'll be… you'll be gone."

And with that the tears started again, Carnage made his way towards her and tried to comfort her but then she pounced on top of him, she practically head butted him as she forcefully kissed him but this time she was able to shove her tongue down his throat, Carnage had now lost control was now kissing her back with full force but then his brain went into reboot and he pushed her off of him, "What are you doing?"

"If you're going soon then I don't want to waste any more time, c'mon let's do it right here right now!"

"Okay Dash just try and calm down for a second and really think about this okay…"

"Tell you what, I think can I think better when I'm in my bed."

"Oh good, right then that's a good idea, you go to your bed and I'll go to mine and we'll just laugh this entire escapade off in the morning."

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes and dragged Carnage into another kiss, "Screw that, you're sleeping in my bed tonight".

With the taste of dash's tongue in his mouth again, which surprisingly tasted like skittles it was enough to finally make Carnage say, "You know what… fuck it."

With one more deep and passionate kiss shared between the two it was enough for both of them to make a mad Dash towards Rainbow's bedroom…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sweetie Bell was just finishing her chores that she had to do while staying at Rarity's, she had gotten back late after another escapade with the other cutie mark crusaders, she could hear Rarity call out to her from downstairs, "Sweetie Bell, come down so we can do your homework."

Sweetie turned to exit her room when she walked right into a large figure, before she knew it she was pinned down and she could see what looked like a claw, while one hand covered her mouth the other started cutting away at her horn.

Sweetie screamed as hard as she could but her sister could not hear her muffled screams, whoever it was became frustrated and snapped the rest of sweetie Bell's horn and without even a moment of pause he began to cut her throat when Rarity walked into the room, "Sweetie I said we have to do your… SWEETIE BELL!"

The killer didn't waste any time and jumped out the closest window, Rarity galloped to her little sister who was partially bleeding from her throat, Rarity quickly applied pressure to the wound to make sure it didn't bleed anymore, "Sweetie please hang on, you're going to be alright darling, you're going to be alright…"

Rarity started shedding tears at the thought of losing her only sister…

**Next chapter, the death of Sweetie Bell?**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Dream and a Nightmare

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, what was the perfect night for Dash and Carnage was a nightmare for Rarity and Sweetie bell, what is the fallout?**

Chapter 12: A Dream and a Nightmare

To Mr. Carnage last night had been a dream, as he flickered his eyes open on the comfortable bed he had never felt more comfortable in his entire life, he felt some sort of warm mass against him as he tried to clear his groggy head, as he tried to recall the events of last night he remembered being rejected by the princesses again, revealing the truth to Rainbow Dash and then… it went black.

Carnage remembered having a moment of pure orgasmic perfection about four times the previous night, as his vision started to clear a little more he was confused that all he could see was a rainbow right in front of him, he looked down a little more and he could now see nothing but the colour cyan, slowly the pieces came into place in his head and now his body could feel the beautiful mares grip on him tighten.

She had a large smile on her face as she snuggled up closer to him, hey were sleeping on their side but they were connected from belly to belly, Carnage lovingly stroked her mane a little but he didn't dare wake her as she was so beautiful when she slept, but he couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Wow, you really could go for hours huh?"

He kissed her on her forehead and was contemplating on whether he should go back to sleep or not, he exited out any thoughts about how he had no choice in the matter of if he wanted to leave or not and decided that she was right, they should just enjoy the time that they have together and just screw the consequences that followed from this.

Rainbow Dash started to stir slightly next to Carnage she let out a slight murmur, Carnage just tightened his grip on her as she snuggled up close to him as she possibly could, she felt very warm and comfortable as well as she flickered her eyes open, unlike Carnage though she instantly remembered the events from last night and looked up at him to make sure that it wasn't a dream and she was relieved that this time it wasn't, she gave him a warm smile and said, "You really can last for hours huh?"

She gave him a little kiss and closed her eyes again but opened them when he randomly brought up a question, "You really don't mind that I was a human do you?"

She wasn't really sure how to answer his question but she guessed that she really wasn't as what they did last night appeared to be a clear indication of that, "Well I don't really know what humans really look like, really I don't even know what they are except for the fact their frequent on your world and you're like a pony now so it's all good… and don't let this go to your head and I know it will but your pretty sexy in a weird kind of way."

Even though she told him not to let it go to his head, he did, "So I guess that makes me a sex god, I always knew that my special talent was detective work but I guess that's my secondary talent."

She shook her head at this, "Now I guess that I will have to bring you down again before your head becomes t inflated, guess what baby, I've had better."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well the noises you were making last night seem to contradict your claim, allow me to quote a few, one was 'oh yeah Carnage don't bucking stop' another was 'oh yeah baby I've always wanted to do it in that hole' and I still can't believe you let me do that, oh and I remember when I asked you who was the best you've ever had and you said, 'oh carnage you're the bucking best your so much better than Soarin, that ass had no idea what he was doing'."

Carnage received a slap around the head from Dash who gave him an annoyed look, "Don't push it, I can still throw you out you know."

"Well you could do that but then who would sexually satisfy you every night?"

"Ha, that's a fair point actually, so are you offering to take that job position."

She moved on top of him so she was sitting on his stomach and looking down at him, "I think I very much like that idea but since I haven't been a pony for very long I guess that I'm going to need some practice so shall we have another session now?"

Dash was a little surprised by this, "Really? It's the morning isn't it? Do couples really have sex in the morning?"

"Miss Dash, surely you have heard of the magical and energy giving concept of morning sex?"

* * *

The two very happy ponies were now walking down the stairs and were constantly nudging each other but snuggling up against one another at the same time, in a situation where Carnage could be given the option to stay he might have actually taken it, he had many a girlfriend before in his short life but they never really tended to last very long, he never felt like this with a person but it appeared that it was a pony that finally managed to get his heart, "So Miss Dash, has that awakened you enough for today?"

"Yeah I suppose it has, so what's on the agenda today? You don't really have any new leads on the killer do you?"

"Your right, things have gotten serious now and I believe that the killer is now placing evidence on the scene of the crime that will purposely point to the wrong pony, so now I'll have to look at this a little differently."

The mood in the room slightly changed to a more serious one, Dash didn't like this because she knew that it depressed Carnage every time the conversation went here, she wanted to take this conversation somewhere else but one thing did make her curious, "How are you going to catch this pony then if you can't trust any of the evidence you find at the crime scenes."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Carnage distanced himself from her slightly, "Well basically I have to look at it in a sense of who would have an opportunity to plant this evidence, the pony would have to know a least one of the locations in order to do so and had a chance to get close to the pony they framed."

"Why did they start framing the ponies on the second murder and why not just do it the first time round."

"Interesting point, perhaps when I arrived things changed and the killer had to be more careful because a professional was now on the job, so in a desperate attempt to make sure I wasn't onto him he planted evidence that framed Fluttershy and Applejack, but I can't say for sure as it is still technically a theory at this stage."

Rainbow Dash walked up behind him and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, "Well I know you'll catch whoever it is but do we need to worry about that right now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well why don't we just do stuff today, we could go for a race, eat something I mean I don't know we could just do something together today."

Carnage felt that Dash was taking him off course from what he should be doing, he knew she meant well but the bottom line was that she wanted to just keep him here longer than he should, this sought of thing was what he knew was going of happening, "Listen Dash I…"

Before Carnage could finish his sentence both him and Dash heard a knock on the door, she got off of him and the two opened the door to see Fluttershy and Scootaloo standing there with sad expressions on their faces at the doorway, Dash was surprised to see Scootaloo since she wasn't able to actually fly yet, "Scoots what are you doing here? Actually better question how are you here?"

Scootaloo appeared to have been crying as her eyes were red and puffy, Carnage thought something bad must have happened for the two of them to come directly here, "Fluttershy brought me up here… something bad has happened Mr. Detective, could you please help us."

Carnage got down on his knees and looked directly at her, "Tell me little Scootaloo what has happened to get you so upset?"

Fluttershy who also looked visibly distressed answered for the little filly, "Oh it's just awful, just awful, poor little Sweetie Bell, how could anypony do such a thing to a little filly like that?"

Carnage stood up with those alarm bells going off in his head, "Fluttershy what's happened? What's going on?

"… Sweetie Bell w-was… she was attacked last night… she's in critical condition at the hospital and her throats been partially cut and her horn is missing."

* * *

To Rarity and her little sister Sweetie Bell last night had been a nightmare, Sweetie Bell had been attacked by an unknown assailant and Rarity was unable to see who it was as it was wearing some king of cloak that completely covered it, she couldn't even tell the gender of the attacker.

Sweetie Bell was now lying in a private suite at the hospital, Rarity looked down at her sister who looked like she had been broken by the attacker, her horn was completely missing and the only thing left was its base, her throat had been bandaged and she was currently on life support that was helping her breath.

Sweetie's parents were also in the room with the father trying his best to comfort his wife, Rarity couldn't take the atmosphere in the room and exited to the corridor to find Applebloom and the rest of the elements of harmony minus Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waiting for her, Rarity didn't even have to say a word as they all gathered into a group hug, the tears were still flowing from Rarity but now she had multiple shoulders to cry on.

She had never been more terrified in her entire life last night, as she was holding her little sister who was gasping for air she had also never felt more helpless, the only thing she could do was apply pressure to the wound and call for help, she was told by the doctors that she did the right thing and saved her life but it didn't make her feel any better, when they broke the hug Pinkie Pie tried to change the mood, "Hey cheer up, the doctor said that Sweetie Bell will likely pull through and her horn will grow back eventually…"

Twilight cut her off, "It takes about a year for a unicorn's horn to regrow actually."

Pinkie continued, "So it's a long time and all but it will be back and we also have the grand galloping gala again in two days and when Sweetie Bell gets better we will all have a big party."

This received a groan from everypony and Rarity said as politely as she could, "I like the idea of having a party for Sweetie Bell when she gets better darling but must we go to that dreadful gala again, I don't think you remember but it was a disaster last time."

Twilight explained to her, "We have to go, it's been dark times because of the murders and ponies want to see the elements of harmony so what better than the gala… well you have to go, I convinced the princess I will be too busy with an experiment but I'll be with you in spirit."

They gave Twilight a suspicious look but Applejack turned the conversation back to its point which was comforting Rarity, "The thing is sugar cube that were here for you and you can't blame yourself for what's happened to Sweetie Bell."

Rarity just hung her head, "Oh Applejack, I know you're trying to help but I have to take some responsibility here, there are three ponies to blame for this, one being the killer obviously, the second being me as she is my little sister and she was staying under my roof I should have protected her…"

Twilight was a little confused, "Wait you said three ponies are responsible, who's the third pony?"

"It's obvious isn't it…. It's the stallion that I see walking towards us right now."

Rainbow Dash, Mr. Carnage, Fluttershy and Scootaloo were all walking down the corridor towards the rest of them, Scootaloo ran ahead and hugged Applebloom while Rarity with an angry expression on her face walked to meet them and slapped Mr. Carnage in the face, Carnage was visibly taken aback by this and said, "Well that's four out of the six elements of harmony that have attacked me so far so would anypony else like too? Twilight and Fluttershy appear to be the only two who haven't yet so would you two like a try?"

"How dare you show your face here!"

Rainbow Dash attempted to defend him, "Hey back off Rarity he…"

"Oh and don't get me started with you, some element of loyalty you are!

Carnage had to get a clear answer from her about why she was so angry with him, "Rarity tell me why are you getting angry at me."

"Ha, why am I angry at you? All this time instead of doing your job you have been arresting my friends or messing around with Rainbow Dash, I bet you were sleeping with her while my little sister was being mutilated by a monster."

"Did you see the assailant what did he look like?"

"Whoever it was very a cloak so I couldn't even tell the gender."

Spike had suddenly appeared behind him and started to talk to Rarity, "I'm sorry Rarity but I've sorted things at the shop and told everypony that placed orders that they'll have to wait because of what happened to your sister."

"Oh spikey wikey you're always coming over to my Boutique to help me, you see that Dash, that's loyalty to friends."

The Doctor who was looking after Sweetie suddenly appeared from behind the door and approached all the ponies in the corridor who at this time were all gathered together, "This is the situation, hopefully Sweetie Bell will pull through but it will take a year for her horn to grow back and until that time she won't be able to do any magic, I'm truly sorry."

Rarity turned back Carnage, "You see, because of your negligence with Dash like having lunch and going to Wonderbolts shows and taking trips to Canterlot the killer has remained at large and now my sister has paid for it, I hope your happy."

Rarity walked away and re-joined her parents in the hospital room, everypony else followed besides Dash who seemed conflicted, guilt was the only thing Carnage felt, the more he thought about what she said the more he realised that she might be right, instead of helping him like he thought Dash this entire time might have just been a major distraction from his usually calculative brain, he could see Dash desperate to go but not wanting to leave him, "Go ahead Dash I'll go check out the Boutique, you go be there for your friend."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went ahead, he didn't find anything at the boutique, not even broken glass so the killer had to know the building but his brain had just had enough that day, when Dash had gotten home they snuggled up on her bed and just let sleep and guilt swallow them…

**Next chapter, the killer will be revealed!**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	14. The following is inevitable Part 2

21 18 20 19 7 18 13 20, 21 18 9 22, 4 18 7 19, 21 18 9 22. 26, 14 22 7 26 11 19 12 9, 7 19 26 7, 14 22 26 13 8, 21 18 20 19 7 18 13 20, 8 12 14 22 7 19 18 13 20, 4 18 7 19, 7 19 22, 8 26 14 22, 14 22 7 19 12 23, 12 9, 18 13, 26, 15 18 7 22 9 26 15, 8 22 13 8 22, 6 8 18 13 20, 21 18 9 22, 7 12, 8 7 12 11, 26, 21 18 9 22. 19 12 4 22 5 22 9, 26 8, 19 18 8 7 12 9 2, 19 26 8, 8 19 12 4 13, 7 19 18 8, 23 12 22 8, 13 12 7, 26 15 4 26 2 8, 4 12 9 16, 26 13 23, 18 7, 4 18 15 15, 25 22, 26, 15 22 8 8 12 13, 2 12 6, 4 18 15 15, 15 22 26 9 13, 7 19 22, 19 26 9 23, 4 26 2, 14 9 24 26 9 13 28 20 22.


	15. Chapter 13: and then it became clear

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, the killer will be revealed.**

Chapter 13: and then it became clear…

Rainbow Dash was worried, she wasn't usually very worried but she couldn't help but feel sad for her coltfriend, it had been two days since Carnage had been confronted by Rarity about his supposed time wasting and he hadn't been the same ever since.

Carnage had not exactly been very loving, the last time the two of them had sex it was a lot more rough and vicious, it was like he was taking his frustration out on her and these last two days he has been going into his room to be alone a lot more often than usual, Rainbow Dash was wearing her dress for the gala tonight, it was the same one she wore last year but she wouldn't dare ask Rarity to make a new one because of what had happened lately.

Carnage was adamant to her that he wasn't going but she wanted to ask one more time as being with him at the gala would make it more bearable but she also really wanted to see exactly what he had been doing in his room all day because he hadn't come out since he had breakfast.

She stared at his door for a moment and then she looked at the clock, she had about twenty minutes before she would have to go so she could make one last attempt to convince him to come with her tonight, she took a deep breath and found her natural determination and practically stormed towards the door, her head was spinning with words and she prepared a speech to convince him to come with her, she was even prepared to use 'I love you' to get him to come but when she opened the door what she saw made her silent.

She saw that Carnage was sitting in the middle of the floor, he had his back turned to her and he was just silent in a very dim lit room, along the cloud walls were hand written scribbles, they were dates, names, places, facts and all sorts of things and they nearly all seemed in some way to be linked to the serial killings, every time she tried to speak she found her throat just closing up as she had no words for what was before her, she was slightly distributed at the scene before her which turned her normally brash manner to become a timid one similar to Fluttershy, since she had said nothing so Carnage decided to speak in order to break the tension, "Three things Dash before you say anything, the first being that I didn't know you can write on clouds that's very interesting actually, the second thing is that it's nice to see you today and love you and the final thing is… you forgot to knock."

Rainbow Dash began fumbling over her words and the only thing she could muster to say was an apology, "I-I-I'm sorry."

Carnage then took a deep inhale, he seemed to be trying to compose himself before he continued, he talked as he slowly began to stand on his four hooves, "That's alright, actually I wanted to talk to you about something that I've figured out about the killers motives."

When he turned to Dash to face her she couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp, to sum it up Carnage didn't look great, he had faint bags forming under his eyes while his stubble grew out a little further to where it was now basically a beard and he seemed to be somewhat slouching, Carnage noticed her shocked expression, "What? What's the matter?"

Dash didn't want to say out of fear of his reaction, "Uh… it's nothing, nothing at all."

Carnage was frustrated by this; he was always frustrated when people (and ponies) were keeping things from him, "What is it? Tell me what you were going to say!"

His raised voice made her cringe slightly and this caused her to blurt it out, "I was just going to say that… that you've looked better is all, maybe you should get some sleep."

Dash wasn't thinking about taking him to the gala but she would have preferred him to come with her, Carnage walked to a nearby mirror and looked at his reflection, he wasn't wearing the hat Dash had given him as it was hanging up near the front door, he took a good look at his self in the mirror and said, "I'm fine, I'll sleep when I'm dead."

His tone of voice had been unintentionally harsh and he could see that with Dash's reaction, he cared about her a lot but he just couldn't help but getting angry at her for no good reason, he knew she was just worried about him so he attempted an apology, "I'm sorry Skittles, I'm just stressed and it's not fair that I take out that frustration on you but seriously my love I'm sorry."

He walked up to her and nuzzled her, he kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips and when he got there instead of a light peck they shared a more deep and passionate kiss, they held this for about thirty seconds and then they broke it, a small smirk was on lips and a tiny chuckle escaped Dash's mouth, "I still don't know why you call me skittles."

He called her skittles for two reasons, skittles was his favourite sweet (he was partial to the sour ones) and her rainbow mane reminded him of them and the second reason was to his surprise when they kissed she tasted just like skittles, he started calling her this when they got back from Rarities but he still hadn't told her why, "It's a personal thing and I know you like the name so don't complain."

"No I like it all I just don't know what it means… look I'm getting distracted, what's all of this written all over the walls?"

Carnage looked around and once again like he had done multiple times took in everything he had carefully written on the walls but he imagined to 'Skittles' that it would just seem like a load of scribbles, "Oh yeah, sorry about defacing your property but I've been writing notes about the case and having it all around me has kind of helped."

Carnage walked back into the centre of the room and Rainbow Dash followed and nuzzled up next to him, "It's okay I suppose, I guess you are now an official resident here but you will have to perform many sexual favours in order to gain my forgiveness."

He bowed his head, "I apologise oh great and powerful Skittles, please forgive me for my sins upon thee."

He kissed her hoof which got her a little excited (he had discovered that Dash has a minor hoof fetish) but she shook him off, "Please don't call me that, it reminds me of somepony I think this town would rather forget."

"Then I apologise oh most awesome Rainbow Dash, I am not worthy of being your lover."

"Yeah that's right you're not, but flattery will get you everything."

The two of them shared another deep kiss but Dash once again spied the clock and saw that she only had ten minutes left before she would have to go, "Hey let's get to the point okay, what have you figured out about the killer?"

Carnage trotted towards the back wall of the room, he looked over his markings once again, Dash saw that a lot of them had lines drawn to each other and it seemed to her that he was trying to establish connections, "You see Skittles I have now figured out what could possibly be the motive for the killer, bit it is still a theory."

Rainbow Dash looked at him eagerly, "Basically I think I was going about it the wrong way, do you remember that the killer has been taking different body parts from different ponies."

"Yeah I remember, I mean how could I forget."

"Well that has to be part of the killer's motive, originally I just thought whoever this was simply had a deranged mind and felt they just needed these parts to build something or other but then I noticed two different patterns in the killings that seem to link to each other."

"What patterns? I never noticed any patterns, have you been drinking that stuff that Big Mac gave you again?"

"It's very simple my love, what is different between Bon-Bon, Silver Lining and Sweetie Bell?"

Rainbow Dash thought about this for a moment, the answer didn't seem obvious to her but she knew that it probably did to Carnage, "Uh… they all had different jobs? Oh wait Sweetie Bell doesn't have a job she's just a filly… I really don't know."

"It's obvious isn't it? They are all different types of pony, we talked about this before remember at Silver Linings dressing room about this pattern but I originally dismissed it as a coincidence but there's also another pattern."

"Wait there's another pattern? How do you figure all this out?"

"Elementary my dear Skittles, they are all different age groups, Bon-bon was a middle aged mare, Silver Lining was retiring as he was an elderly Pegasus and Sweetie Bell was just a school filly."

"Hang on wait a minute, what about Owloysius, why wasn't any of his body parts taken and why didn't you fit him in any of your patterns?"

"Again we talked about this remember, I believe that Owloysius was purely a victim of circumstance and the real target may have been Fluttershy…"

"Yeah but that wouldn't fit the age pattern."

"Well maybe the killer was having an off day, I can't explain that but now I think I have the motive."

"Then what is the motive."

"I just had to broaden my mind a little, this pony is trying to perform some sort of magical ritual, I'm not sure exactly what it is but the piece of paper seemed like it was from some sort of book and I'm willing to bet that it's a magic book, I just need to find the right kind of spell and see what it does, then that should help reveal once and for all who the killer is."

Rainbow Dash practically jumped for joy at this, soon the nightmare would be over for the citizens of Ponyville, she flew over to him and gave him a big hug, "That's great! Tomorrow we can ask twilight to help us and then we can stop him once and for all."

"That's a great idea Skittles but I don't have time for that, you go ahead and have fun at the gala thing and I'll just sort a few things out in my head and then pay a visit to Twilight, I know it's late but she'll probably help me out when I tell her…"

"Actually I was hoping that you could come with me tonight."

There was a short silence between the two of them, Carnage had a befuddled look on his face but his brain suddenly switched into the correct gear, "Skittles, we talked about this, honest to god I think I'm in love with you but I can't waste any more time, I have this pony I can find out who this bastard is once and for all, I'm sorry Dash but I can't let anypony else get hurt because of me."

"No that's not fair, it just isn't fair!"

Tears were starting to well up in Dash's eyes, she wiped a single tear going down her face and she lightly chuckled, "It's funny, before I met you I hardly ever cried, I thought it made me weak, something the Wonderbolts wouldn't want in a recruit but ever since you came I just never seem to stop, why do you make me cry Carnage?"

"Rainbow, life isn't fair, travelling will probably be my life to the day I die, I still wonder if I should've just accepted death but now I just have to move on, this was what I was afraid of Skittles, falling in love with you."

He tried to stroke her face but she turned away from him, the tears couldn't be controlled now as it appeared the damn that held her tear ducts had burst, she looked at him angrily, her eyes were already bloodshot and focused on him, "You know what go! Because if loving me was a mistake then I'm going to make this really easy for you…"

She walked towards his bedroom doorway and turned to face him one more time, "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, GOODBYE!"

Carnage didn't say anything else when Rainbow Dash ran towards the front door, he had nothing else to say when he heard the front door slam shut, he just stood there with his heart smashed to pieces, "Well done Carnage, you've let yourself get distracted from what you should be doing, you know if I didn't know any better I would have said that Rainbow Dash was here to distract me."

He laughed to himself in an attempt to block out the emotional pain, he thought about Dash possibly being the killer though, in a sense it was very convenient how to one degree she helped him think while in the other she practically slowed him down, but he could account that she was in her house at least once when a murder or attack occurred so it couldn't be her, and there was always genuine emotion to her and she clearly didn't fake her feelings towards him.

He didn't stop at analysing Dash though he thought about some of the other ponies that he met, he knew that it couldn't be Pinkie Pie, Doctor Whooves or Applejack as the first two were incarcerated when another murder occurred and Applejack can't really lie very well as she is the element of honesty, Whooves and Lyra also soon left on a vacation together during the third murder and were far away from Ponyville and returned two days after that murder which further confirmed that it wasn't either of them, it certainly couldn't be Rarity as her own sister was attacked and her saw how upset she was by that.

Fluttershy could have possibly been a suspect but the evidence against her was clearly planted by somepony else and she was far too weak to harm anypony, Spitfire was also off the list of suspects as she and the rest of the Wonderbolts arrived into town after two of the murders had already taken place, he decided that he shouldn't be thinking about this right now and was about to head over to Twilights when it suddenly hit him.

He paused as he just exited his room, he had thought about Twilight for only just a second but that was enough for his brain to start questioning, Twilights presence could not be confirmed during any of the murders because Spike was either asleep or helping Rarity, Twilight would also know the layout for her friends houses as the six of them seemed to regularly visit each other, also this would explain why the killer had spared Rarities life and maybe she needed to get rid of Owloysius as he might have known something, he could even see her framing her friends as that would not be killing them but the thing that really stuck out in his mind was the fact that Twilight did magic, she would have known many magical spells and her library was probably where she could have stored the book that Carnage was looking for.

He got very excited all of a sudden, possibilities were racing through his mind and he really thought that the killer could be none other than Twilight Sparkle, he would have to iron out the motive when he got there and he was about to walk out the front door when he spotted something that made him pause.

The hat that Rainbow Dash had bought him, he really did like the hat and he thought how sweet it was of her to get it for him, he placed it on his head and said to himself, "When this is all over I'm going to find Skittles and hope that I have enough time left to make peace with her."

He didn't waste any more time as he hurried out the door towards Twilights…

* * *

The tree house that twilight lived in almost seemed bigger when Carnage got to the door, maybe it was the impending sense that this could all soon be over when he opened the door, the problem however is that he would need a proper solid connection to Twilight killing the victims and while he had more theories he knew that if he could get a sufficient motive then that could be enough for a proper arrest, so he would literally be asking the potential killer for help in proving her guilt, to him this couldn't end well but he couldn't wait any longer.

Maybe it was mostly because of what Rarity said, as much as he would have liked to deny it he knew that to a degree he had wasted more than enough time, it also loomed on him that he had to be very careful that in no way could he let Twilight Sparkle know that he was on to her as he was dealing with a very powerful mage, he pondered if this was how Twilight managed to keep her potential victims in place but then he shook his head back to reality as he reminded himself that he shouldn't jump to conclusions and that it could not be her.

He figured that he waited long enough outside and that he should just face the music so he brought his hoof up and knocked on the door, for a moment he didn't hear any noises but then he heard Twilight call out, "Spike before you go could you answer the door please?"

A voice that sounded like Spike called back, "It's okay Twilight, I'm meeting everypony there after the gala's started, I don't want to be there to long, I wonder what Pony is calling at this time of night."

The door then opened and Carnage was greeted by the little purple dragon, "Oh hey there Carnage, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Spike, I didn't know you were going to the gala this evening."

"Yeah I'm going in place of Twilight, but if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here tonight?

"Oh sorry, well I need to talk to Twilight urgently; it's about the killer and I think I've discovered a potential motive."

Spike didn't seem to waste any time and he let Carnage in, Spike walked up the stairs a little bit and he called down Twilight, "Twilight! Mr. Carnage is here to see you and he says that it's urgent."

Twilight called back down, "Oh really? Um… I'll be down in just a second."

Spike walked into the kitchen and he appeared to be moping the floor, Carnage didn't think he would be any trouble so he looked around the library again while he waited for Twilight, it was as clean as ever but he did notice that a load of the books had been arranged in a new order, he thought that it must have taken her a while to do this but that wasn't why he was here.

Twilight then started to descend down the staircase, she didn't look particularly nervous to Carnage however he learned a long time ago that appearances could be deceiving so he didn't make any pre judgements, it was very easy to fall into that kind of trap, he remembered watching a cop back in his world chasing down a black man who had a large woman's bag in his hand because he thought that he stole it, but it turned out later that he was trying to get the insulin in the bag to a friend who needed it and that friend died while he was being taken into custody, the policeman paid the price in the form of his job and dignity and it was a good lesson in judging appearances.

Twilight fully approached him now and said, "Hello there Mr. Carnage, what brings you to the library tonight? Hey you don't look great."

He waved off her concern, "I'm fine thank you, this is urgent Miss Sparkle and I require your help."

He watched her expressions closely, right now she seemed to be curious but he knew that this could turn very ugly if the wrong words were uttered, "Okay, of course I'll help, is this about the case?"

He noted what she asked in the back of his head, "It does actually, basically I believe that I may have discovered something about the killer that could lead to learning his motive for killing these ponies and your pet owl."

It now became one of shock, he couldn't tell any more than that so he just continued, "I discovered a pattern in the killings; the pattern is that all three ponies were different types of ponies and different age groups."

Twilight was silent for a moment, she thought about what he was saying and he was absolutely right, "Yeah your right, now that is very interesting but how will that help you find the motive."

This was it for Mr. Carnage, this was the point where things could get very ugly very quickly here, "I believe that the body parts that have been taken from the victims are part of some magical ritual and Owloysius was merely a victim of circumstance because there were no body parts taken from him."

Twilight's reaction was unreadable but it appeared that she was processing the information that she was just given, "So let me guess then Carnage, you want me to help you find what kind of spell would involve the body parts of different ponies."

"That is exactly why I'm here Twilight, will you help me."

Twilight lowered her head; she didn't know what to say exactly but she knew exactly what it was he was looking for, "The magic you're looking for is very dark magic, this is magic that Princess Celestia herself forbid anypony from using ever."

"But let me guess, you not only know the spell I'm referring to but you have the book as well don't you?"

Twilight nodded her head slowly, there appeared to be an element of guilt in her nod and Carnage was about to find out why, "I do know it, I can't remember what the spell did exactly though but I do have the book with me… I stole it from the princess because I thought it was some kind of test to see if I was dedicated enough to learn enough magic, please don't tell Princess Celestia."

Carnage wasn't a big fan on Celestia for obvious reasons and it was interesting as it appeared she was more afraid of Celestia finding out about the stolen book than being caught for murder, "Alright I won't tell her but am I right about them being ingredients?"

"Yes, it's rather disgusting when you think about it but there were four ingredients and they were the wing of an old Pegasus, the horn of a unicorn foal and the hoof of a middle aged earth pony."

"Wait hang on a second, there were four ingredients? May I see this book please?"

Twilight looked up to the bookshelf closest to her and took down one of the books from the top shelf, she placed the book on a table beside them and she started to flick through it, Carnage stood next to her looking intently at the book, he could hear Twilight muttering under her breath, "Let's see a spell to give a Pegasus filly to a human father, whatever a human is, a spell to turn an earth pony into an insane serial killer, another to transport a pony to a famous war in the human world, seriously what are these humans I've never heard of them but it seems like this kind of thing happens a lot… oh here it is it says… wait! Where's the page?"

Carnage looked at what she was referring to and it appeared that a page had been ripped out, he grabbed the piece of paper with one of the ingredients on it from under his hat and it matched part of the tear, "Twilight it's been ripped out, who could have gotten a hold of this book?"

"I don't know, this page likely had the last ingredient on it but luckily what the spell does is actually on the next page, let's see it says that whoever the spell is cast upon by using the ingredients will gain the power to turn anything the creature touches into… gems."

Carnage couldn't fathom it; to him it just didn't make sense, "Gems? Is this what this was all about? Really it's all about gems? Whoever this is just wants to be rich?"

"I don't think so, gems aren't worth that much anymore after they were discovered to be far more than originally thought, hang on a second I'm a little thirsty let me just get a drink."

Carnage didn't say anything as he was trying to wrap his brain around this, he started to talk aloud to himself, "It can't just be for money or anything like that because this world has been so peaceful, they must want them for some other reason, damn it Carnage think who in this town would want that many gems to the point where they would kill ponies?"

Twilight called out, "Ow! I just stepped on one of Spikes half eaten gems again, where is that silly little dragon anyway?"

And in that moment, it all became clear…

* * *

_What makes me weird? He thought to himself, as the dragon went inside he noticed that despite being woken up just a minute he didn't seem tired at all…_

_Twilight had decided an explanation was in order "Don't mind him, he just has a massive crush on Rarity."_

_"Yep, Spike can make a good meal for any pony, despite only eating gems."_

_"Gems?"_

_Spike got down from the side table where he was cleaning a plate and explained "Yep I can only eat gems, you know like diamonds, rubies, emeralds, any gem you can think of, I can eat it."_

_Carnage acknowledged his presence, "Hello Spike, how are you?"_

_"Sorry can't stop, I was just helping Fluttershy with her 'problem' and now I've got to help Pinkie Pie and the cakes so see ya."_

_"Yeah there's normally three of us but Applejack wouldn't let her come and is making her work at the ranch with Spike and everpony else, she was pretty mad at Rainbow Dash going because…"_

* * *

Carnage was now practically panicking as it all snapped into place; he turned around to Twilight to see Spike right behind her with a glass in his hand, "TWILIGHT LOOK OUT!"

Twilight turned around only to have a glass collide with her skull, she was out cold and Carnage practically charged at the dragon only to be stopped in his tracks as Spike suddenly started to grow in size, he froze in horror as Spike towered over him and the last thing he would see was a purple claw collide with his face.

Everything went black…

**Next chapter …**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	16. Chapter 14: Spiked

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story…**

Chapter 14: Spiked

Darkness, all he could see was a void of blackness, Carnage was lying on the ground on his side, he didn't know where he was as he looked around some more but he knew what was around him, just more blackness.

He gave a large sigh as he was still clueless to where he was exactly; it was hard to tell when you were surrounded by nothing but blackness with no distinguishable landmarks around him, he entertained the idea of actually getting up and taking a look around but then he remembered that there would probably be just more blackness.

He tried to draw his mind back to what he was doing before he got here but he got here but he kept drawing a blank, he remembered a lot of books and purple but that was about it, he figured that he might be here for quite a while with no escape but then he started to hear voice from beyond, "Look at you, your just like us."

As he looked up above him he saw to his horror his three siblings standing above him, they were all talking in unison in a rather creepy way, "Kelly? Melissa? Jack? What are you all doing here?"

The eldest sister had blonde hair and was the only one to get this from their father while the others had black hair from their mother, he could see his brothers shaved head and his sister pigtails and noted that she was in a straightjacket while his brother was wearing prison clothes with his glasses and his eldest sister was wearing a very colourful outfit that could hurt the eyes, they spoke again, "You tried so hard not to end up like us but look at you, your pathetic."

"Well it's nice to see all of you to."

"Why do you pretend, you've failed as a detective and you also managed to push away the only thing you've ever truly loved."

"You know I don't know what you're doing here but I don't need to take this shit from you, why don't we point out your drug addiction Kelly, how about we talk about how you took out your last boyfriends eyes out Melissa or what about how you murdered an innocent father of five children Jack? None of you have any right to judge me so if you'll excuse me…"

Carnage turned around only to end up facing his Father, he was sitting in a wheelchair and was hooked up to a life support machine, he struggled for breath as he took his oxygen mask and spook in a very croaky voice, he looked worse than Carnage remembered, "Son? Why didn't you visit anymore? You were always my favourite child but look at you, why did you not see me anymore? Not even once did you come."

Carnage was shocked; this was different as he always had trouble facing his own father, "D-d-dad? God I'm s-s-sorry I just… it was just…"

"Do you hate me son? Do you blame me for what happened to your mother?"

"What! No! It was just… it was just that I…"

Another voice called out from beside him, "That's right isn't it son? You blame him for my death don't you? My how much of a disappointment you have become."

He recognised that voice, it was all too familiar, he slowly inched his neck towards his side and saw his mother before him, "Mother!?"

"Oh yes my child, you couldn't solve the case and you've let an entire world down, you pretty much got yourself killed and you were fucking a pony, you were meant to be the one to drag our name out of the mud but instead you've pushed it down further."

Then one final voice called out to him, "Why can't you love me?"

Rainbow was now in front of him wearing what looked like a torn up wedding dress, "Why do you have to leave me? Without you I'm now useless, I used to be so strong, I was the element of loyalty but then I started to betray my friends for you, because of you I was even willing to let other ponies die just so I could keep you here, what have you done to me?"

All the memories came flooding back to him and he remembered what happened with Spike and before what happened with Dash, "God Skittles I'm so sorry…"

"Shut up! You don't get to call me that, I hate you!"

He was now surrounded; they were all beginning to close in around him, he could feel their breath against him as they completely invaded their personal space, Carnage had no clue about what was going on or how to combat this but then he could hear a voice behind him and for some reason it was singing the Time Warp.

"_I remember doing the time warp,_

_Drinking those moments when,_

_The blackness would hit me,_

_And a voice would be calling…_

_LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!_

_LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"_

The people surrounding him turned towards the direction of the voice and they started to back away from Carnage, this allowed him to see exactly who it was and it nearly blew his mind, it was him, him as a human being but he looked the same as he did in the reflection a while back, the other Carnage stopped singing and spoke just like the pony Carnage used to, always with a joke, "Alright folks let's not let this turn into an episode of the Jerry Springer show, skedaddle on back to crazy town all of you."

They did as they were told, they seemed afraid of this Carnage, human Carnage approached Pony Carnage, "Wow those people were crazy, man I remember when I was a pony, damn Rainbow Dash was hot, trust me bro I've seen as a human and believe me you will be thanking god she's straight I mean holy shit bro she is beyond hot, also her cutie mark turns into the hottest little tattoo on her but."

This human Carnage seemed to be a lot like what pony Carnage used to be even the singing was down to key, "This isn't an important question but why were you singing the Time Warp?"

"Well why not? It is kind of appropriate since I am kind of from the future and all but you know it was either that or the Doctor Who theme song and you can't really sing the Doctor Who theme song you would just really be making noises and…"

"Hang on there; did you just say you are from the future?"

"You are correct good sir! Here's your prize… OXYGEN!"

The human Carnage attempted to hand pony Carnage air which didn't really seem to work, pony Carnage was now completely lost at this point and couldn't seem to get anything coherent out of his human counterpart, "Alright let me ask you one question, where are we?"

"Well that's rather difficult to explain but I'm talking to you on an astral plain in your sub-conscious, this was the only time I could get to you."

"But why would you even be here and what the hell was that back there?"

"Well you were having a nightmare and me being you I understand that it must have been a hell of a scary but you see…"

"Wait, hang on a second, your eyes and your teeth, what happens to us?"

Human Carnage's teeth were razor sharp and his eyes looked like a pair of crocodile eyes, "I can't tell you all, all I can tell you is to trust your instincts but listen closely, I need to tell you something."

The human Carnage got down on his knee to face his past counterpart, "Look this whole broody thing and having trouble letting people in thing is something you're going to seriously regret, this isn't the real you."

Pony Carnage steeped back a little and gave human Carnage a funny look, "What do you mean, this is the real me."

"No it's not, I'm you remember so don't try to kid yourself, look we make a lot of friends down the road but they all die because we can't accept who we really are, you have to embrace you and stop pretending to be someone you're not."

Pony Carnage started to shake his head trying to block out his other self out, "I can't… I just can't."

"I know why you do this, it isn't really about us believing that we should have died there, it's really because we don't know if we deserve the honour to be the kind of hero this power grants us, we think are silly and fun loving personality just doesn't work but I know that are personality doesn't hold us back, we are a hero because we embrace us and now you have to do that to stop Spike."

"But how, how do I stop Spike?"

"The Doctor said I couldn't say too much but I believe in me and the people I love around me and now you have to do the same."

"Wait, the Doctor?"

"Whoops spoilers, sorry I can't say anymore but trust me that if you embrace yourself then you'll be fine, oh and by the way don't worry about never finding that special someone, there's a wonderful blue haired woman waiting for you my friend and trust me when I say that she's a keeper."

Human Carnage gave his pony counterpart a wink and got right in his face, "Now that's enough sleep from you it's time to wake up… wake up… wake up… wake up…"

* * *

"Wake up… Wake up Carnage!"

Carnage was finally fully awoken by a slap to the face, standing above him was a much larger Spike who seemed to be enjoying his growth, "Well your finally awake, good I'm getting hungry and I wanted to talk you before I went to the gala."

Carnage tried to get off the chair he was sitting on only to find that he was tied to it, he struggled a little but quickly realised that there was no way he could break free from his binds, his only reaction to this was, "Meh, I've woken up in worse situations before."

Spike let out a low threatening chuckle, "Heh, glad to hear it, then I can make it worse."

"You know I must say that you seem very different from the helpful little dragon that I met, what changed?"

"Oh trust me I've been like this for a little while now, my original craving that turned me into a massive dragon in the first place and meeting other dragons has helped with my new outlook.

"Oh really? Well please do tell I'm all ears but first where is Twilight?"

Spike stepped out of the way and now Carnage could see Twilight who was also tied to a chair opposite him, she didn't look great and it appeared that she couldn't even use her magic so she couldn't be any help in getting out that's for sure, she talked in a quiet tone and she looked somewhat abused, "Spike, how could you? It was you all along I thought…"

"Oh get off your high horse Twi, you could have made this so much easier for yourself but no, you had to go and say stuff like 'I would never betray the princess' well where did that get you, a load of pain that's what."

Carnage was cross but didn't show it, he wondered if this new personality was taking over already, "And what exactly did you do with her?"

"Patience Carnage, I'll tell you soon but first I thought you wanted to know what led up to all of this, well I've got a minute or two to kill so why not."

Carnage didn't respond he just waited for Spike to get on with what would most likely be a very self-absorbed tale, "As I said I had a major growth spurt because of some apparent greed crap which was stopped by Rarity, it seemed afterwards that me and Rarity could have been something…"

Twilight spoke up, "Um spike, you do remember you're still a baby dragon don't you? Technically that would be kind of creepy."

"Hey shut up! No it wouldn't it… anyway I thought me and Rarity could have been something you know, me being the dashing Dragon I am and I decide to pop over there one day and confess my love to her but guess what I found…"

Carnage spoke "Probably Rarity and Fluttershy making out or something like that."

"No your wrong that's… actually right, how did you know that?"

Twilight spoke up to, "What Rarity and Fluttershy are together?"

Carnage explained, "I thought it was obvious, when I first met Rarity she had a very tiny yellow feather in her hair, it wasn't visible to anypony unless they were looking, and no I didn't think she planted any evidence as it appeared she would have to roll around in feathers to get it stuck like that… if you know what I mean, also when Fluttershy and Rarity met at the hospital they seemed… closer than anypony else."

Twilight looked visibly shocked, "I can't believe it and this whole time I thought Dash was the fillyfooler."

Spike continued his rant "You were all so easily fooled by the innocent little dragon act, even that stupid owl with his who this and his who that, all of you thought I was always just a helpful guy."

Carnage interrupted him during his tirade, "I was always a little suspicious but to tell you the truth I dismissed it because you are a child, you see Twilight children can't really comprehend death and I bet you Spike still can't, this is all a game to him because he's trying to play big adult dragon, now I can also ascertain why you killed Owloysius, it was purely personal unlike the others who were needed for your spell."

Spike continued, "I remember meeting the other dragons, I tried to stay good and return the phoenix egg but what did that get me, I realised that after I left, the only reason I put up with the owl was because I couldn't survive on my own at the time and I needed a place to stay but when I got the chance I knocked him out of the equation, anyway I stumbled across the book two days before I killed Bon-Bon when doing a stupid dusting job for Twilight, the idea of all the gems I could ever eat was intoxicating and then I accidentally came across a crying Bon-bon at night when I was trying to clear my head, I remembered one of the ingredients and I spontaneously killed her, it would have been a waste if I didn't take the hoof and an even bigger waste if I didn't finish the potion. "

"You mean you were competing for mommies love with an owl, although your still a child you have lost your innocence, I should've learned to not take your age into account like that, lessons from my world show that you're never too young or old to be a killer."

Spike ignored Carnage but something about what Carnage said set Twilights brain off, "Wait did you say my world, you're not from our world?"

"It's a long story Twi, you see…"

Spike was the one with the interruptions this time, "He is from another world and was given an offer to jump from world to world or die, he's a human isn't that right Marty?"

Carnage didn't react in the way Spike was hoping for, Carnage just simply nodded with a smile on his face, "He's right, I was never a pony until I got here so we can add eavesdropping on conversations to your list of offensives, so let's get to the point and tell me what you forced poor Twilight to do against her will."

Twilight looked down in shame, it clearly wasn't something she wanted to do, Spike just laughed at this but Carnage pressed him for info, "I've already figured that the final ingredient involves an Alicorn, they're the only type of pony not accounted for in the ingredients but why did Twilight need to cast a spell."

Twilight spoke up, "He told me, he's blended the body parts down and he forced me to cast the spell but the final step is to have an Alicorn drink it, their horn will start to blast magic involuntarily and anypony caught by the magic will gain the ability to turn anything they want into gems by a single touch, he says that he's going to give it to Celestia and claim that its wine and…"

Spikes brain had caught up to him and he slapped Twilight across the face, "That's enough from you; I had to torture you to cast that spell, don't make me do it to teach you some obedience."

The thought of Spike torturing Twilight was not a pleasant one in Carnages mind and he thought it must have involved Twilights horn but he cast this thought a side and focused on the elephant in the room, "The one thing that's now sticking out in my mind Spike is why you haven't killed us yet?"

Spike gave a devious grin, he clearly was not the dragon he once was, Carnage imagined he might have genuinely been there just to help Twilight who he most likely saw as a mother but it appeared that his innocent mind started to deteriate since the arrival of Owloysius and now he was most likely a shell of his former self, "Actually I was going to kill you Carnage but then I got the brilliant idea of devouring you once I turn you into gems, call that my own little personal thank you for making this all so difficult for me, as for Twilight I guess I could always use an assistant."

Carnage fired back, "You really mean a slave."

"What's the difference; I was treated the same way."

"Don't kid yourself Spike, you were given chores like a mother would give her child to teach them hard work, at the end of the day you're an ungrateful little shit whose let down his mother, that's what this really is isn't it, ever since you killed Bon-bon in a random passionate moment you knew you let Twilight down, the mare that's raised you all your life since the day you were hatched according to Dash and you know you've let her down so to block out the pain you try to fill it with gems and that's what this is, she may not be your mother biologically but she is spiritually and that's what really matters."

Twilight spoke with tears forming in her eyes, "Spike is that true?

For a moment Carnage could see the old Spike return in his dragon eyes but he knew words wouldn't work, Spike shook his head and screamed, "Screw all of you, I'm now in charge and it's about time I show you that Carnage!"

Spike grabbed a book off a bookshelf close to him and started flicking through it, "You know ever since I heard that you were this thing called a human when I overheard your conversation at Dash's house and I remembered a little spell I once came across."

Spike found the page he was looking for and showed it to Carnage, it was a spell entitled 'Re-morphing' , Spike explained, "You see this spell reverts anypony who has changed into something else however its only intended for ponies so let's see what it does to a human."

He put the book down in front of Twilight and commanded her, "Cast it."

"No Spike I can't, I'm still hurt and I don't know what it will… AHHHHHHH!"

Spike got one clawed hand and started to cut lightly the base of Twilights horn and pressed his other claw into her spine which looked like a brutally uncomfortable position, Carnage called out to her, "It's alright Twi, just do it okay."

Twilight didn't need any more convincing, with that she cast the spell which immediately hit Carnage, he blacked out for a moment and when his eyes readjusted he suddenly felt… bigger, he got a small look at himself and saw he now had hands and he was a pink colour like before, Spike grabbed a mirror and practically shoved it in Carnages face, he was human again for the most part, his eyes looked like lizard eyes and his teeth were defiantly sharper but the thing that fazed Carnage was the fact that he wasn't just wearing his hat, he was also wearing the clothes he had before he arrived at this world, "The hell, why am I wearing my clothes?"

Twilight sounded weaker than before when she spoke, "They must have morphed with your body when you arrived here."

Spike looked disgusted, "Eugh, humans are ugly."

Carnage retorted, "You're not exactly a catch yourself, you manage to turn ponies into lesbians just at the sight of you."

Spike looked genuinely annoyed but then he saw the time, "Well I can't waste any more time, I'll return once I've taken over Equestria, if I get big enough and takeout the princesses then there will be nopony to stop me, oh and Carnage, I'll be sure to tell Rainbow Dash hi from you."

Something in Carnage finally snapped at that comment, "Don't you touch her you fucking piece of shit!"

Spike just laughed and knocked off Carnages hat, he then took his leave from the library, Carnage waited till he heard the front door close and then he started to laugh to himself, Twilight was upset by this, "How can you laugh now? Spike's going to gain immense power, likely turn the princesses into gem statues and devour them and take over Equestria, why are you laughing?"

"Because Twilight, were going to stop him."

"But how, were tied up and I can barely do a levitation spell right now."

Carnage didn't say anything, all he did was stand up and the much smaller chair crumbled into pieces, Twilight realised that Carnage was now much bigger as he broke her binds and set her free, Carnage said as he picked up his hat, "Wow, it appears I'm stronger now too, anyway lets be off, we have a planet to save from an incredibly greedy dragon."

"But how, Spike now has wings and is flying there while we can't take the train."

"Well we do have the balloon outside, c'mon Twilight we have no time to lose."

With that the two of them headed off towards the balloon which Carnage parked next to the library, both were hoping in their minds that they weren't too late.

**Next chapter the final showdown!**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 15: Showdown in Canterlot

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story, it ends**

Chapter 15: Showdown at Canterlot

On this day Spike had achieved greatness, or he was about, he had already arrived at the castle and he wouldn't be surprised if Carnage had managed to break free of his binds and was heading straight for him but he had gotten a good head start and the balloon he predicted they were using just wasn't fast enough to get here in time to stop him.

His plan was now falling into place, when he arrived he shrunk back down and had gotten rid of the glass that Celestia would make her toast with and was now holding the chalice with the potion, he knew that it would only take a drop in Celestia's mouth for the potion to work and then he would be unstoppable, he would just have to play the innocent little dragon act again and offer her his glass, who could really stop him then if Celestia, Luna and the elements were taken out first, he took one look at Rainbow Dash who was standing amongst her friends and thought _I'm going to take my time with you_.

On this day Rainbow Dash was heartbroken, she felt that sometimes she could be an actress with how often she pretended to act cool and tough when really all she wanted to do was scream, she was hanging with her friends and Scootaloo who she had picked up before she left for the majority of the party so far, Scoots was an orphan and before their fight this evening Carnage had actually asked her why she had never adopted Scootaloo since Scoots looked up to her so much as a role model, he also said that he thought she would make a great mom, to her the answer would have been no but when Carnage said it, it sounded like a good idea, she had to admit the little squirt was cute but she tried to remove any thoughts about her ex-coltfriend from her mind.

Rainbow looked around, she was trying to block out the heartbreak she felt but it just wasn't working, this year's event was a bit different than previous years, there were a lot more younger mares and stallions this time around and music was playing courtesy of Vinyl Scratch and her musical buddy Octavia, she always thought it was weird how they were friends due to their different taste in styles but then she looked at her own friends and she understood, the kind of music that was playing was something the higher class ponies would have detested but Celestia wanted a younger theme this year and Fancypants had convinced the other nobles to accept it, there were also performers besides the Wonderbolts with jugglers with flaming torches and clowns with their face paint on.

Some of her friends had noticed two things, one that Carnage wasn't with her and two that she was sulking a lot, Rarity had presumed they had some sort of spat and she had been trying to convince her all evening that he wasn't good enough for her and that she should leave him little knowing that she already had, she just didn't want to talk about it especially Rarity who always seemed to have her snout in everyponies love life despite her good intentions, Dash knew her friend only wanted the best for her so she really did mean it and wasn't just letting anger block her field of vision.

Dash had to admit it tough that Rarity was tougher than she thought, her sister had been viciously attacked only two days ago and here she was putting on the bravest face she could for the rest of Equestria, she spotted the Princesses Celestia and Luna who were being greeted by the nobility of Canterlot and this time she could tell what they were really feeling.

On this day Princess Celestia & Princess Luna were bored, the pair of them hated the gala however it had become a tradition and one that could be ignored in these dark times, Luna had never actually been as last year she got out of it by using the excuse that their subjects still feared her so she had best not attend but word had spread from Ponyville about the events of nightmare night and now her subjects loved her again, this was the one downside of that and right now she wished she had stayed on the moon.

Celestia wasn't doing much better, she just had to deal with her nephew prince Blueblood going on about the commoners that Celestia adored and how he thought they were mongrels, if she had a lest favourite family member then he would be it, in truth Celestia as loving and tolerant as she was she had to admit to her sister that she was embarrassed to be related to him in any sense to him and Luna's feelings were mutual.

She had thought of a good enough excuse to leave and gave her sister 'that look' the two of them shared when they wanted to leave with each other, the two walked to the edge of the party so they were out of the earshot of everypony else and they laughed, an awkward laugh, Celestia spoke, "I told you it wouldn't be fun."

"I know… and I believed you, I suppose that lessened the impact of the boredom, is it really like this every year?"

"Actually it's normally worse but the changes to the music and the performers have improved tonight however I haven't had the chance to enjoy any of it yet."

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's times like these Tia that I wished the ponies still feared me but never the less I am once again loved, you know it's sad when you wished you weren't loved."

Celestia let out a light chuckle but then a thought occurred to her, "You know I'm actually surprised that a certain pony we know hasn't come tonight, you know the one who would have probably jumped at the chance to have a little 'chat' with us."

Celestia had put a lot of emphasis on the word chat and Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes I would have expected Carnage to have confronted us in front of everypony like he did a couple of nights ago with me but strangely he did not arrive with Rainbow Dash."

"I never told you but the first time I met him in an attempt to get on my good side he flirted with me."

Luna was slightly surprised by her sisters confess, "Really? Do tell."

"There's not a lot to say except that it was quite welcome."

"I didn't know you had a thing for detectives Tia."

"It wasn't that, it was more the fact that he was the only pony to attempt to flirt with the most powerful pony in Equestria in about five hundred years."

"Really? That long huh, well I suppose that does make sense but I'm in a worse position as I've been on the moon for about a thousand years and I think you meant to say the second most powerful pony in Equestria right sister?"

"Alright Luna let's not start that again, you remember what it led to last time don't you?"

"I only tease you Tia, but it is nice to see the ponies here enjoying themselves, the mood in Ponyville when I fly over is much darker and it's not because of the night."

"Speaking about the murder and the detective when do want to tell him?"

"Not yet Tia, I wonder what he's up to now…"

On this day Carnage was reborn, despite the threat of an entire world being turned into an edible toy by a deranged baby dragon he felt a something new flowing through his veins, Twilight and himself had finally gotten close enough to land the balloon and arrive at the party and Twilight was preparing their descent just outside the castle, she called out to him, "Hold on Carnage were going to land."

He could tell she still wasn't a hundred per cent and that she wouldn't be much help in a fight but she seemed determined to go and his mind was now preoccupied by his new self, he remembered the day when he said goodbye to himself and locked his old personality inside the depths of his mind but now not only did he feel that the old Carnage was back but he felt somewhat more powerful than before, he hadn't had a chance to try anything out yet but he could also feel something electric coursing through his veins and now eyes were an electric blue and shaped like a reptiles and his teeth were now razor sharp to the point where he thought that he might be able to bite through metal, he didn't know if he was human or… whatever, all he knew was that he just got twenty per cent more awesome.

They had nearly landed and Twilight assured him that they could just go right through without any worry about being stopped as the guards knew who she was, he thought that maybe the best way to deal with Spike was to let the princesses take care of it and do whatever they do besides ruling over other ponies because technically their more powerful than them and there aren't really any ponies to challenge them, he realised he was getting side tracked and landed on the ground, he turned to Twilight, "Alright Miss Sparkle it looks like it's time to save a world full of pastel coloured ponies with big heads… your good at that right?"

Twilight ignored his mock question and the two of them ran off as fast as they could towards the castle gardens…

* * *

Celestia had gathered all the ponies together while herself and her sister stood above them on a small balcony at the entrance of the garden, she always made a speech thanking the ponies for attending and this year would be no different but as she went for her glass she realised that it was no longer there but before she could attempt to look for it she felt something tapping her leg, as she looked down Spike stood there innocently offering Celestia his drink which was in a beautiful chalice, "Why thank you Spike but how did you get this? You're not old enough to drink yet."

"Oh I just happened to find it is all and I thought you would need it."

"Well thank you Spike."

Celestia had no idea for what awaited her when she lifted the chalice and the crowd of ponies fell silent for their sun princess was about to make her speech, "My loyal subjects, I would like to thank you all for coming here this evening for the grand galloping gala, it is no secret that we have had dark days in Equestria as of late because of the recent murders of our fellow innocent Equestrians but as Equestrians we shall continue on with our heads held high and soon the killer amongst us will be caught, to Equestria."

All the ponies chanted with their princess, "To Equestria!"

Celestia levitated the chalice to her mouth and was about to finish her toast with a drink but out of the corner of her eye she could see her student Twilight Sparkle and a larger unidentifiable creature running towards her and Luna and as a single drop rolled down her tongue and down her throat she heard Twilight call out to her, "Princess don't drink that!"

Carnage smacked the chalice from her mouth and it crashed and spilled all over the floor, Celestia was more surprised than angry at the actions of her faithful student and this mysterious creature, "Twilight Sparkle and… whatever you are, what is the mean…"

When Carnage had knocked the chalice from Celestia's mouth Spike looked genuinely frightened but now his mouth grew into a large and somewhat disturbing smile, Celestia stopped herself when her horn starting to feel a little odd, she tried looking up at it and all she could identify from it was that it was glowing involuntarily, this had never happened to Celestia before and she could suddenly feel her horn building up something sound so understandably she panicked a little, "Twilight do you know what is happening?"

Twilight and Carnage looked around, Carnage spoke, "Crap its happening, where is Spike?"

"I'm right here!"

The two of them looked behind them and found Spike standing right on the ledge of the balcony with the same disturbing smile, "I told you both that it would be too late and now your precious princess is going to help me get what I want."

Celestia felt whatever it was in her horn was about to explode out of it to the point where it started to hurt and in a cry of pain Celestia involuntarily unleashed a spell from her horn upwards and Spike jumped right into the beam of magic before anypony could stop him, he started to laugh to himself as he grew bigger and bigger and bigger and the Canterlot elite didn't waste any time in making a break for it including Prince Blueblood who tried to knock Vinyl Scratch and Octavia out of carriage so he could make his own escape only to receive a punch from Octavia, Spike was now much bigger than he was in the library and he spoke in a booming voice, "Alright then, let's see if this worked."

Spike drew his clawed hand towards the now fallen Celestia but Luna jumped in the way to defend her sister, "You shall not touch Tia, I do not know what has befallen you young Spike but I will protect her with all of my…"

Spike whipped Luna out of the way with his massive tail and she went flying towards the elements of harmony who made a failed attempt to catch her which resulted in Luna pinning them on the ground, no one could stop Spike now and as he touched Celestia, her eyes opened wide in terror as her entire body froze, she could only move her eyeballs and they looked down at her hoofs to see her body was turning into a bright shiny red and suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she saw no more, Carnage and Twilight could only observe as Celestia had become a ruby statue of herself and Twilight called out in rage, "Spike how could you!?"

Spike ignored Twilight as he felt that he was now beyond her, he petted his newest creation like he would a pet and decided he wouldn't eat Celestia just yet as he wanted to savour the moment, Luna was getting off the rest of the element of harmony and tears started to fill her eyes as she saw the fate that had befallen her sister, she had been turned into a ruby statue and it appeared that Spike was saving her for later as he was picking up random trees and other objects and turning them into different gems like emeralds or sapphires and devouring them, rage had taken other and Luna shouted at Spike in her royal Canterlot voice, "You beast, where is your Ponanity you sick and twisted being!"

That caught his attention as he remembered that certain parts of his plan still needed to be followed through with in order to make sure that no one could take his power from him, "Ah Princess Luna, thank you for reminding me that I have to take you out and… oh look there's Rainbow Crash, I remember the promise that I made your Coltfriend was to personally take care of you."

Rainbow looked visibly shocked and worried, "Carnage! What have you done to him?"

Before she could get an answer though she was picked by the odd creature that had stopped the party a moment ago, she tried to break free from his grasp by bucking out but he just held on to her tighter, he called out to the rest of them, "I know your all angry but we can't take him on like this we need to retreat for the moment, Twilight gives us a way out of him."

Twilight performed some sort of flash bang in front of Spike's eyes which appeared that temporarily blind him and gave everyone enough time to run into the closest tent and out of sight of the now monstrous dragon, "WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU! YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!"

* * *

Carnage knew the colourful tent wouldn't provide any protection from Spike who he also knew could turn them all into gems at any time and they would be at his mercy so he hoped the dragon was too thick to check under the tents, all the ponies had convened inside and Carnage put down Rainbow Dash who was violently bucking at him in order to escape his grasp, she looked up at him and he looked down at her and she said, "Who are you? Actually what are you? How do you know Twilight? Do you know what happed to Carnage?"

Carnage was being bombarded by questions all at once but he couldn't answer them because he had to focus on the problem at hand so he put his gently on Dash's cheeks and he brought his face down to her so his nose was against her snout and he said, "Skittles look at me, I may look different but you know who I am."

And she did know when he said that word, Skittles, she wrapped her fore hoofs around him and hugged him tightly, she thanked Celestia under her breath that he wasn't dead and he hugged her back with equal force thankful of the same thing, she let go and asked, "I'm glad you're okay, I was scared that Spike hurt you and I know I act tough and all but I didn't want you dead and I'm so sorry that I shouted at you like that I didn't want anypony else to die I was just angry because I didn't think you wanted me anymore because you thought this was a mistake and…"

Carnage put his finger to her lips because she was speaking at a million miles per hour and he calmly said, "I didn't think for a moment this was a mistake, I care about you Skittles and that will never change."

Rainbow Dash took in the new appearance of her lover, "What happened to you Marty?"

"Please it's Carnage Miss Dash and it's a Long story, let's just say I've sort of been… reborn, basically this is me in human form with a few adjustments but we don't have time for that Dash we have to stop Spike."

The other elements had watched what had just transpired between Dash and Carnage and normally there would be a lot of questions but their minds were on what had happened to Celestia, it looked like Twilight was about to burst into tears as she turned to Luna, "Luna, is princess Celestia… dead?"

Luna appeared to have regained some composure, "No dear Twilight, I recognise the spell now, it has not been performed in far more years than I can count, with a spell it can be reversed however it would take a day to prepare and perform so she will be of no help, what's worse though is the spell now on Spike is irreversible and he is now practically indestructible, there is no way to defeat him."

Everypony in the room was silent; they could only look at each other in disbelief as their Princess had given up, was this really the end? The bleak atmosphere was interrupted by laughter coming from Carnage, all the ponies in the room looked at him in disbelief as he just laughed; Rarity officially had enough of Carnage, "Pray tell what is so funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just realised that old Carnage or the newer Carnage would have probably given up in this situation along with you guys but not this Carnage, were going to smash Spike right in the grapefruits… if he has any testicles, despite his size you really would have thought he'd have a pair… Twilight did you neuter Spike when he was born because that would explain a lot of things."

Twilight didn't dignify the question with a response but Fluttershy spoke up, "But Mr. Carnage sir, how will we stop Spike."

"Well if you can't kill or destroy something you get rid of it and I did my homework on this world and I remember a little story about you getting banished to the moon Luna, so why not do the same to Spike?"

Luna shook her head, "It' isn't that simple, we need the elements of Harmony and at least one very powerful mage."

"Luna we have the elements right here and I think you can match your sister's ability easily."

"Yes but we would need to keep him in one place while we charge up the spell, what kind of distraction can we get?"

"Well I know for a fact that I'm very distracting so it looks like I'm up."

Rainbow Dash was not a big fan on that part of the plan, "No way! You won't last long against Spike and I'm not losing you again."

"Dash we have no choice we…"

They could all suddenly hear Spikes booming voice travelling over them, "CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT, HEAR ME!"

The mane six, Luna and Carnage popped out of the tent to find Spike had climbed to the top of the castle and was calling out to everypony in Canterlot, "HAIL TO YOUR NEW KING, IF YOU DO NOT WISH ME TO DEVOUR YOU THEN ALL OF YOU MUST GIVE ME AN OFFERING OF GEMS ONCE A DAY BUT DO NOT FRET, ALL OF EQUESTRIA WILL FOLLOW THIS EXAMPLE!"

Carnage looked around for a way to distract Spike and in his line of vision came a catapult, his brain said 'You would be an idiot to even think about doing that' but his heart was saying 'Go on its going to be awesome and if we survive this we can ask if twilight has a spell to turn Dash human and have sexy times with her in hot human form' this was enough to convince him to do this, "Okay guys you charge up the spell while I distract him up there."

They looked confused as Carnage was lining up the catapult but they all figured out what he was doing when he sat in it; Luna called out "You have to be completely mad."

Carnage just turned to her and smiled "To quote Jack Sparrow, It's a good thing I am or else this would never work."

And with that Carnage pulled the release and went shooting off towards Spike, Luna turned to the elements, "Okay everypony get behind me and I will do the rest."

Carnage went faster than when he went flying with Dash, he couldn't tell what he had grabbed on to at first but he at least could tell he wasn't dead but he thought he might as well be as he opened his eyes and saw Spike looking at him, it turned out he grabbed the dragons neck and he said, "Well hello there Spike, fancy meeting you here."

Spike reached out to grab him and in a panic Carnage pushed away only to find that the electric energy going through him was actually electricity and it came out of his hands and hit the dragon as he recoiled in pain, he looked at his hands and all he could say was, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

In the heat of the moment since Spike had his back to him Carnage took this opportunity to see how strong his new teeth really were and bit his tail, his teeth went deep into the fireproofs dragons scales to the point where it started to bleed and Spike screamed in pain and threw Carnage with his tail on top of Celestia's tower, the dragon now had him cornered and Carnage knew this, he looked down to find that Luna had nearly completed the spell, he just needed to keep the dragons attention for just a moment longer, "You know Spike it's a shame that your such a pussy, but hey you never need to go in drag because it appears your neither gender."

Spike in one last moment of anger whipped his tail again and obliterated the tower, time slowed down as Carnage fell he could see the spell finally being cast and hitting Spike squarely in the back, he almost dissolved and what was left shot upwards presumably to the moon, slowly the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the momentum he was falling downward was beginning to overtake him and he started to black out, the last two things that went through his head was that he could die happy as he finally stopped the killer and the last thing was that he swore he heard Rainbow Dash calling out his name…

**Next chapter …**

**Again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**


	18. The following is inevitable Part 3

16 11 26 28 11 15 28 22 24, 10 14 14 15, 4 14 8, 28 15 25, 16 4, 6 14 11 17 25, 6 20 17 17, 27 24, 10 28 7 24 25, 27 4, 28, 13 8 11 22 20 15 22, 23 20 11 24, 28 15 25, 28 17 9 21 14 8 22 21, 16 4, 6 14 11 17 25, 6 20 17 17, 9 11 4, 9 14, 23 20 22 21 9, 20 9, 9 21 24 4, 6 20 17 17, 10 24 24, 9 21 28 9, 20 9 10, 28 15, 20 15 24 7 28 27 20 17 20 9 4. 20 9, 25 14 24 10, 15 14 9, 16 28 9 9 24 11, 6 21 14, 20 10, 21 24 17 13 20 15 22, 4 14 8, 6 21 24 9 21 24 11, 20 9, 27 24, 4 14 8 11, 23 14 11 16 24 11, 17 14 7 24 11, 28, 9 11 28 7 24 17 17 24 11, 6 21 14, 26 21 28 15 22 24 10, 23 28 26 24 10, 14 11, 28, 16 28 15, 6 21 14, 21 20 25 24 10, 27 24 21 20 15 25, 28, 16 28 10 18, 28 15 25, 17 20 7 24 10, 20 15, 21 20 10, 14 6 15, 6 14 11 17 25, 14 23, 19 8 10 9 20 26 24. 16 11 26 28 11 15 28 22 24, 28 9, 9 21 24, 24 15 25, 14 23, 20 9, 28 17 17, 4 14 8, 6 20 17 17, 24 20 9 21 24 11, 19 14 20 15, 16 24, 14 11, 25 20 24.

[This is the hardest code so if anyone can figure it out you can put the message in the comments box.]


	19. Chapter 16: Mr Carnage takes his Bow

**Hello Mares and Gentlecolts and welcome to my story…**

Chapter 16: Mr. Carnage takes his Bow

Carnage knew whatever he was lying in he was too big for it, he could feel his legs going over the edge and it was likely designed for ponies to sleep in, he didn't question how he was still alive as that would get him nothing but he realised he had been changed into what felt like hospital clothes but before he could do anything else he felt a pair of familiar fore hoofs wrap around him and pulled him close, "ohmygodohmygodohmygodyourali vethankcelestiathatyouareali veIwassoworried…"

The fore hoofs and voice belonged to Rainbow Dash who had been sitting beside his hospital bed, she held him tightly like he was going to disappear again and nuzzled him closely, Carnage was happy to see her, "Skittles you're alright, wait how am I alive, what happened?"

Dash looked like she had just remembered something, "Oh right sorry I totally forgot that you wouldn't know, okay you've been out about three days now, the doctors didn't know really what to do since your biology was something they've never seen but they guessed the stress and everything made you fall into a mini coma but here you are."

"Yes but what happened with Spike, is he really gone?"

"Yep and permanently too since he can't do what Luna did since he has no magic, he'll just be stuck up there for good, Twilight isn't really taking this all very well because he was like a son to her and all but things are looking up and everypony has you thank for that."

"Yeah but why didn't the fall kill me and is Celestia okay?"

"Well I sought of managed to cushion the fall and Luna managed to catch you just in time and as for Celestia it actually took two days but they were able to turn her back to normal, she'll want to thank you for that."

At that moment it really hit Carnage, it was finally over, they had done it and saved Equestria but his high wasn't going to last as reality was about to hit him again with a question from Rainbow Dash, "It's over isn't it?"

He knew she didn't mean over with Spike, it was over between the two of them, he didn't need to say anything as she knew the answer, they didn't even have to say the reasons all he said was, "Let's just have this last moment, and then were just friends."

Before she could say anything she found Carnage's tongue in her mouth, it would be the last kiss they would ever share, protests reached her mind about their different species and how he would be gone soon and how this was so wrong but then she gave in and kissed back with equal force, it felt like they had made out for an hour and they might have done more if they weren't in a hospital but eventually Carnage broke the kiss as he was nearly out of breath, they exchanged one last glance as if to say 'I know' and shook hoof to hand, Dash added, "You'll be leaving soon won't you?"

"Yeah, I think I can feel it coming and it will be about two days, today I want to talk to your friends and clear some things up and tomorrow I'll get my answers from the princesses once and for all."

"Okay I understand, can I be there when you go?"

"Of course you can, I'd love you to be there, meet me here."

He whispered in her ear and she immediately understood, "Okay well I'll get things ready for when you sleep over tonight, the doctors will just want to check you over once more but they said you can go, also the balloon is back in its spot so you can use it to get back home, by the way everypony knows who and what you are as it's in all the papers, don't ask how they know."

He simply nodded but he asked one last thing "Rainbow Dash before you go I'm going to need to ask you for a favour."

"Sure anything, what is it?"

"I need you to get me some face paint."

Rainbow Dash was a little confused at the request, "Face paint? Why would you need face paint Carnage?"

Carnage sighed a little, despite being in this world and everything the pair had gone through it would still be hard to believe that he saw a vision of himself from the future, "It's a little hard to explain, in a sense I took what used to make me great but I also needed to reinvent myself, I know you deserve to know more but I'm asking you to trust me this last time."

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew out the window, moments later she returned with the face paint in her mouth and she said she would meet Carnage at her house, Carnage got his last check up and got the all clear from the hospital, he went back to his room and dressed himself out of his hospital clothes which were way too small for him and put on his human clothes which were neatly folded on a chair beside him with the hat Rainbow Dash had brought him sitting on top, he was afraid that he lost the hat in the battle but it appeared that Dash had recovered it.

After he had placed his clothes back on he looked into the mirror and carefully placed the face paint like how he remembered it, the base was blue and everything else black so the colours were at least simple, the pattern around his eyes reminded him of the logo of Sonic the hedgehog while the pointy stripes on his face reminded him of Lucario's from Pokémon, in the end it looked exactly like he remembered, he would spend the rest of the day catching up before returning home to an awaiting Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Carnage now found himself outside the doors to the throne room where Celestia waited to speak with him, yesterday he talked to Twilight who he manage to comfort, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack who all were thankful for what he did and even Rarity who forgave him and said that she acted too emotionally, it also appeared that Sweetie Bell was up and about despite missing a horn which Carnage was assured would grow back within time, he took a large in hale and was ready for the truth as he push the doors open.

It room was very large, Celestia beckoned for him to approach her and when he got to her she stepped down to face him and she said, "Nice face paint."

He smiled and said, "I think you know why I'm here."

"Well apart from seeing how I am and thank you for saving me you also want answers, fine you have earned them, I need you to know this is the truth, the whole truth no matter how unbelievable it sounds."

He nodded and Celestia continued, "500 years ago something happened that was never supposed to, every universe managed to align with each other and this opened an astral plain and one representative from each universe entered, they were the most powerful on their respective world at the time but most are likely dead now, when we arrived we were given the chance to do something to save our universes, we needed a hero, a symbol."

"Me, I'm guessing, has this happened before?"

"Why not ask the mare that was present."

"Wait it wasn't you?"

Carnage felt a hoof touch his shoulder and Luna stood before him, Celestia made her exit and left the two of them alone, "It was I Carnage, as nightmare moon I only just exceeded my sisters ability and yes there have been others but never as successful as you."

"Why did you need a hero, and weren't you evil then?"

"Well you see the universe is funny like that, we were all doomed unless we got an unknown element, it's hard to explain but we just knew and yes I was evil but I wanted to make sure there were ponies to rule once I got back."

"Ah I see now that does make sense, in fact that does explain how you knew."

"Yes I was the being that spoke to you on that fateful day you nearly died, I also bestowed you your name, Have you ever wondered why you were given the name Mr. Carnage?"

"I have actually; it's not exactly a very heroic name."

Luna let out a little laugh, "It's not is it but there's something beautiful about, in every world you go to that world is about to be thrown into Chaos, carnage that cannot be stopped, it's like a fire that's spreading but one way to deal with that isn't just water but fire as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Another fire can absorb another fire and then someone can put it out, or a fire can cause a fire break so there's nothing left to burn, even if you cause a lot of damage along the way it will be for the greater good, its fire fighting fire or carnage fighting carnage.

It made sense in the end, the relationship trouble, the other ponies dying, Dash turning on him, all that inner turmoil, all that inner Carnage eventually led him to stopping Spike who would have undoubtedly thrown Equestria into Carnage, Luna spoke again, "You best see Rainbow Dash one last time, you do not have much time left, thank you for saving us all Mr. Carnage."

They shook but as he was leaving he had one last question, "One last thing Luna, will this ever end."

"I cannot say, who knows what awaits you, but one thing is for certain, nopony is quite prepared for you, Martin 'Mr. Carnage' Wright"

He gave her a devilish grin and ran off towards the train station for his final meeting with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

It made sense to both of them where they should have their final meeting, this little spot just outside the Everfree forest where they first met, she could see him approaching her and knew they did not have much time left, before he could say a word she spoke, "Quickly I need to say something but I want to ask you something first."

He simply nodded and let her speak "Do you still regret not dying Carnage?"

"I did die Dash."

Dash was confused, he was right here before her so how could he have died, "I don't understand Carnage."

"Marty Wright died that day, but from his death Mr. Carnage was born, and I can finally accept that now Skittles and that's partially thanks to you so thank you Rainbow Dash."

"You're welcome, of course you were receiving help from the most awesome pony in Equestria, and you'll be receiving more."

Now Carnage looked confused, "What do you mean, is this an I will always be I your heart thing?"

"Nah I can do better, that's why I'm coming with you."

"You can't come with me, what if Equestria gets in trouble again? It will need the elements"

"Duh we'll pop right back here wont we."

"I don't know if it works like that and I don't think you even can… AHHHH"

Carnage felt a familiar pain signifying he was about to leave, he started to glow blue and Dash said, "You don't get a say in this, I'm loyal to my friends and right now you need my help and I figure if I hold on tight enough I'm coming along for the ride, I don't know what's out there and I can deal with never seeing Equestria again if that means I can help you and more ponies or people."

Carnage didn't get to retaliate as she grabbed on to him in a massive hug, she started to glow blue as well and they felt themselves almost leaving, it felt like their souls were being picked up and placed somewhere else and Dash gave him one last wink, a single tear came to Carnages eye and he whispered "Thank you."

And with that what looked like lightning falling down on them carried the pair away and all that was left was a single note addressed from Dash to her friends pinned on a tree next to Fluttershy's cottage…

Carnage let out a groan, like before he found himself lying on his side however instead of being a pony or any other type of creature he was in his form before he leaped and instead of finding himself on comfortable grass he now found himself on a cold, uncomfortable concrete floor.

He could see sky above him and he felt like he had altitude so he knew he was on the roof of a building, he got to his knees quickly in a panic but calmed down when he saw Rainbow Dash lying next to him, she seemed to still be out and he remembered the first time leaping can take some energy out of you, he decided not to disturb her yet and take in some of his surroundings, it was night but it appeared that it may also be winter as he swore he could see light snow in the distance.

He was also definitely in a city but the area he was in look like a smaller section to the rest of the city and this section was somewhat cut off from where he was standing.

What was also interesting is taking in the fact it was night time in this city, the city itself seemed appeared to be very bleak and that's when he saw it, across from where Rainbow Dash was lying down was a large blue rectangular box, it had what looked like a light on the top of it and also at the top it had written 'Police public call Box.'

He knew exactly what it was, he didn't think it was possible but there was no way Whooves could have followed him so it had to be him, but it didn't appear to be London or any other English city that he could remember and then he looked at one of the giant posters that seemed to be numerously placed around this walled off city, it was a long poster and at the top it said 'You are under Surveillance' and at the bottom appeared a giant A with the words 'Arkham, institute for the criminally insane.'

**The adventures of Mr. Carnage will be continued in:**

**The Bat, The Doctor, The Rainbow & Mr. Carnage**

**So please watch me if you want the sequel to this story, again say what you liked and what you didn't like, it will only help me get better as a writer ;) and a like would also be greatly appreciated, thank you.**

**And I would like to personally give a thank you to every person who has read this story and followed as all your feedback and support has driven me to finish my first FanFic, I love you all and let's continue these adventures very soon.**


	20. The Next Adventure

The adventures of Mr. Carnage continue, check my page to see the next story...

The Bat, The Doctor, The Rainbow & Mr. Carnage


	21. Alternate Ending

**This is just a little thing that I wanted to do, and it may or may not link to a future story that I'm planning. **

As he looked into those eyes a sudden feeling of dread was about to engulf him, Mr. Carnage didn't want to go. It wasn't because he wanted to stay as a pony or the fact that he wouldn't see this world again, it was because he was in love with Rainbow Dash.

He would never see her again, her beautiful smile, her incredible eyes, the taste of skittles in his mouth. He would even miss her flaws, when you also miss the worst parts of someone that's when you know that your in love with them and Carnage didn't want to lose her.

He could see Dash's eyes start to water as he felt himself about to leave. He looked at his hand and could see electric sparks randomly coming off of it. The sky above him was becoming cloudy by itself and in a split second he knew he was about to go.

This would be his last chance to say it so he mentally said _fuck it _and went for it, "Skitt... Rainbow Dash I want you to listen to me. I love you. I know that is a big thing to say especially because of the situation were in but I love you and I don't want to leave you. God I don't want to leave."

A small smile crept onto Dash's face as the lightning came down that would take Carnage away...

* * *

Carnage wasn't sure where he was right now, in fact he felt rather different. But different in a way that felt familiar, he got to his feet but found that he was on all fours... and that he had hooves again. Carnage looked over his now green body to see the hourglass cutie mark on his rump and to his surprise he no longer had a horn but a pair of lovely wings. He was a pony again.

He looked around his surroundings now to find himself at the edge of the Everfree forest and Rainbow Dash staring in shock in front of him. Nothing was said between the two lovers for what seemed like an eternity until Carnage finally worked up the courage to say something, "Well this is unex..."

He suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with Dash's lips locked on stayed there for another eternity until Dash looked at him again with more tears in her eyes, "Tell me this is true Carnage, please tell me that this is all real."

"Yeah Skittles. I think this is all really happening."

She shot off of him and said, "But how? I thought..."

"Maybe this is my will, I really didn't want to go and this happened, honestly though I don't think we should question this."

Carnage walked up to her and brushed a bit of her mane out of her eyes, he leaned in for another kiss and said, "You know what... I can see this working. Right no time to waste we should go..."

Carnage attempted to fly with his new wings but ended up eating a load of dirt. Dash shook her head and walked up to her fallen coltfriend, "Having trouble? Here let me help you."

She picked him up and they held hooves, she flapped her wings and Carnage mimicked her movements and they slowly flew in the air, they shared another kiss and Dash whispered in his ear "Now lets get you home, I'm not going to waste any time this time round."

With Dash's guidance the pair flew home...

* * *

Epilogue

One year later Dash and Carnage would be married. Carnage worked small cases but because of Spike's influence murders were starting to occur again in Equestria but Carnage always wasted little time and caught any killers, he maintained a 100% success record.

Rainbow Dash around this time was finally accepted into the Wonderbolts by Soarin. However his motives were found to be alternative Dash rebuked any seduction attempts from him and eventually became the leader. She also settled her differences with Soarin who became her 2nd in command and a close friend.

After 2 years of marriage and being present for the wedding of Twilight and Laughing Stock the two welcomed a filly into the world. The called her Miss Carnage.

The End


End file.
